the one I yearn
by spinergirl
Summary: Bella is dating Mike Newton. Even though she loves him he can't stop his cheating ways. She's had enough. Then she sees those eyes. Edward's eyes.. She doesn't know her life is going to change.
1. First meeting

**Hey guys I am writing my first fan fic so please be kind. I hope you like it… Sit back and enjoy the Bella and Edward ride.**

**Before I start the story, Bella moves to Folks to live with her dad when she was 10. Her mom dies in a car accident with Phil. She is best friends with Angela. She is dating Mike Newton and Jessica and Lauren are her arch enemies. They are 19 and starting their freshman year in Folks University (I made it up so just go with it). LOL She doesn't know that her life if about to change.**

Chapter 1

"I can't take this anymore." I yell as I push my self off the bench.

I am so sick and tired of Mike always acting like a jerk when he's with his friends. Always pretending to be this bad ass.

I look up at the sky and realize that the sun is going down. The phone ringing in my pocket made me jump but I knew it was HIM. So I just ignored it.

I walked over to bench and sat back down. Lifting my leg to rest my head on them I started to cry.

Why does he do this me? Mike and I have been together off and on for 3 years and you would have thought I would have learned my lesson.

All I can think about was walking into Angela's house and seeing Jessica (that bitch) all over Mike.

We all knew she's has an obsession with him since we were in the 8th grade. But you think that since he's been with me that she would get over it but obviously not. I love Mike but I feel that my heart isn't complete. Or maybe it is just broken from all the lies and his cheating ways.

I sighed when I wiped my tears. I straightened up b/c I felt someone watching me.

When I looked around I noticed that I was alone. "Hello." I got up to walk to my bike but I stopped b/c I could have sworn I've seen someone in the bushes.

"Ok Bella you need to lay off your medication. You are seriously hallucinating."

I sucked my teeth and I reached for my motorcycle keys. But I dropped them and I noticed another pair of hands reach for them.

"Oh you scared me." I said putting my hand to my heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smile. Oh my God I thought. I took the keys from while thanking him.

"No problem. I saw you sitting here crying and I wanted to make sure you are ok." I gasped when I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I am Ok. Thanks. I stuttered…

He just smiled wider. "I am sorry where are my manners my name is Edward Cullen."

He started to reach out his hand to shake mine but thought against it. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. There was something in them. Sadness, loneliness.

I shook my head, "Sorry. My name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." "Isabella? That is a beautiful name."

I blushed, "Thanks" We just stared at each other and for a few minutes then I remembered I have to be home to cook for Charlie.

"Well I got to go. So I will see you around Edward."

"Must you go?" He said while touching my arm. I jumped because I noticed how cold his fingers were and I started to shiver.

Not because of the cold but because of the electricity that ran through my body.

"Yes I have to feed my father or he will starve." I chuckled.

"We don't want that." He said while he tilted his head. I tuned to walk away while saying good bye.

When I turned my head he was still standing there. Oh my God was all I could think. I couldn't get him out of my head for the rest of night.

"Bella!!!" I looked to see Angela running to me. "What happened to you Sat? Why did you leave?" She said out of breath.

I really didn't want to rehash the bad event. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my by the waist and kiss my cheek.

I turned my head and saw it was Mike. "Hey baby. I've been calling you." I sighed, "I didn't answer b/c I thought you were busy with Jessica."

I pushed his off of me and grabbed Angela's arm. "Let's go Angela."

Mike sucked his teeth and grabbed my arm. "Come on don't be like that."

"Be like what, an idiot. Who turns a blind eye when you have girls clawing on your arm like a cat in heat?"

"It wasn't like that." I rolled my eyes. "Are we seriously really going to do this again?"

"You know how Jessica is… You know how she does things so she can get a rise out of you."

I stopped walking b/c I felt if I took another step I was going to cry. I turned to face him. "She isn't why I am upset. You didn't shrug her off."

"I am sorry" he said while he rubbed my cheeks. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and sigh.

When I opened my eyes I noticed him. I blushed. I couldn't help but to lower my eyes. When I looked again he was still there staring at me….

There was nobody around us. His eyes were setting my skin on fire. It didn't bother me I wanted it to burn more.

"Bella Did you hear me?" My breath came out in gush of air. I didn't know I was holding my breath.

"Hey are you ok?' It was Angela this time. "Yeah." I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah I am ok. "Ok I will walk you to your class?" I couldn't say anything. Mike just put his arms around me but when I looked back he was gone.

**I hope you guys like this. **


	2. Second meeting

**Thanks for the reviews… I will keep the Bella and the Edward rollercoaster going.. Let me just say that I can't wait for the new moon movie to come out on screen. I just love the four books.. I am listening to the last book for like the millionth time.. I am totally obsessed but in a good way.. Now back to the story…**

Chapter 2

Thank God I have a break. I hate the first day of school.

Not knowing where to go. I really hate getting lost.

As I walk across the lawn I spot Angela and Ben sitting on a blanket with Angela wrapped in Ben's arms laughing like they don't have a care in the world.

I secretly envied that b/c you can see the love emanating off of them. You didn't have to question how much he loves her. And I wanted that.

I wanted Mike to look at me the way Ben looks at Angela. I do love him but I always felt like I was missing something.

"Hey Bella!" Angela broke me out of my pity party. I couldn't deal with that right now.

"Come sit with us." Ben said while tapping on the blanket.

I smiled and walked over to them. "How were your classes?"

"Ugh." Angela said while looking in her bag for her lunch. She continued," I have abnormal psych class and the teacher reminds of the teacher in Ferris Bueller. I know I am going to fall asleep in his class."

Ben started laughing.

"My classes are interesting. I have one more and I am finished for the day. Thank God!" I said.

As I was reaching for my lunch, I noticed a blond headed girl that you couldn't describe her beauty b/c you would never get it right.

She was walking with a guy who was very muscular and I shivered b/c he scared me. And I wouldn't want to be alone with him in a dark alley.

Angela noticed that I was staring very hard at something so she followed my gaze.

"Who is that?" I said breathless. Ben turned to see what I was talking about.

"Her?" He said. "That is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They are in my American Lit class. They just moved here with her brothers and sisters. I know you can't stop looking b/c I couldn't stop either."

Angela sucked her teeth and slapped his arm. He chuckled and continued, "You are better looking Ange. He kissed the tip of her nose and she blushed.

Ugh!! P.D.A!! "Hey get a room, "I said smiling. They started to chuckle.

I turned to look at the couple and I noticed they walked to 4 other people. The short one with pixie hair met my eyes and smiled…

I couldn't help but to smile back at her. Her smile was very friendly to me. The short girl cut her eyes and I followed her gaze and there he was.

That beautiful face..

He tilted his head to the right and smiled. I blushed and dropped my eyes again. And I couldn't help looking back at him again.

What was wrong with me?

The only thought in my head is that I wanted to walk to him. Why is that?

I had to force my self to stay were I was.. I noticed the group was looking at me with different expressions on there face..

But what stopped my breath was the strawberry blond girl **(Yeah Tanya is a Cullen)**. The look she gave me was murderous.

The hate in her eyes was frightening. Edward looked at her and she dropped her eyes..

I looked at him and the apologetic look he gave me made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I told Angela and Ben I would see them later and I gathered my stuff. I walked towards Edward and he walked towards me.. I noticed the pixie hair girl grin widen.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"H-hello Edward." I stuttered.

"It's so good to see you again."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Can I walk you to your next class?" He smiled at me and I gave a little gasp..

His smile was dazzling.

"Sure" I replied, "I don't have class for another 30 minutes."

"Hey we can talk till it's time for you go to class."

I nodded while looking into his eyes.. As we started to walk I couldn't help but notice 10 eyes on us.. As I looked at the group, I noticed the strawberry blonde shoot me murderous glances again…

I shivered and looked straight ahead..

I cleared my throat and said, "I don't think the strawberry blond really likes us talking, is she your girlfriend?"

Edward looked at me and said, "Tanya? No she isn't my girlfriend. She is my sister… Well adopted sister"

He was adopted I thought..

"She looked very angry."

"I'm sorry about that. What a great way to make new friends."

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Are they all your brothers and sister?" He signed and said," Yeah. Alice, Emmett is my brother and sister. Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya are brother and sisters. My parents adopted us.. I guess they didn't' want to separate us, so they took us all in."

"Wow. You have a big family." He chuckled and nodded his head..

He looked at me and said, "What about you? Do you have a big family?"

I dropped my head b/c I started thinking about my mom… How I missed her. He noticed my hesitation and stopped walking..

"Are you ok?" When I looked at his eyes I can see concern and worry. I waved my hand to blow off his concern.

"I am ok. No I have a small family. It is just my dad and I. My mom died with my step dad when I was 10 in a car crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been hard on you."

I shrugged. "Yeah but my dad and I managed."

I gave him a weak smile.. He looked into my eyes and I just wanted to stroke his face…

And my eyes dropped to his lips.. And all I can do was lick my lips.

I gave a weak laugh and he removed the strand of hair over my eyes and pushed it behind my ears..

The cool touch of his fingers sent a wave of electricity to the pit of my stomach..

"You are beautiful.' I said in a low whisper but he heard me and smiled. I was fighting all urge to close the distance between us.

Dying to see how soft his lips are.. All of a sudden he straightened up quickly and somebody clearing their throat brought me back to my senses. When I turned my head I too see who was in front of us I gasped.

Who cleared their throat? I hope you guys like this story. If you want more all you have to ask and you shall receive. Thanks

**Thanks guys for the reviews… And also thanks vampgurl15 for your suggestions. I do take suggestions. Feel free.. **


	3. What the hell

**Thanks guys for the reviews… And also thanks vampgurl15 for your suggestions. I do take suggestions. Feel free.. **

Chapter 3

I looked up and quickly rolled my eyes. I was flabbergasted to see who was in front of me.. Edward quickly looked between us.

Chuckling the person said, "Well, well well. What do we have here?"

While folding my arms across my chest I replied, "What do you want Jessica?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't mean to interrupt this little cozy scene."

I shook my head. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

She flipped her hair and said, "Nope. I just wanted to come and ask you why did you leave the party so early." She batted her eyes trying to look innocent and continued, "I hope it wasn't because of me."

The fury was building inside me.. All I can see was pulling her by her blond hair and letting her have it.. I stood up in front of her..

Edward stood up at the same time.. He cleared his throat and said, "Jessica I think you should go."

Jessica screwed up her face and gave him that who are you look. "Any way," Jessica said while waving her hands, "I was just concerned."

I chuckled and said, "Concerned? You are so concerned I think you should do what Edward say and just go."

"I am going but just do me a favor. And tell Mike to call me."

I tried to grab her while she walked away laughing but Edward held me back.. All I can see was red.. I wanted to seriously going to hurt that girl..

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Edward. "I am sorry you have to see that."

"It's nothing. She is just a spiteful girl and there is no need to apologize."

"I am not apologizing for that twit. I am apologizing that I lost my cool."

"You are angry and you have every right to be."

I blew out a gush of air.. Why do I let that girl get to me? Ever since we were little kids.. And the way we act you would never guess that were once best friends..

Edward put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.. His hand felt nice on my shoulder..

I looked up at him and said, "Umm! I have to get to class now. I will see you around."

I shook his hand off and grabbed my books and ran to class leaving him standing there watching me go…

As I was walking or should I say looking for my class, my phoned started ringing. As I opened it I got a text message.

**Bella we need to talk. Mike.**

Jesus… The fury in me grew even more. That girl..

She must of said something to Mike about seeing me with Edward.. I am so tired of her trifling self. Why can't she just leave me alone? Why does she have to make my life miserable..

As I walked to the desk I dropped my book with so much force. "Hey Hey."

I looked at the person who desk was close to mine and it was the pixie hair girl I saw in the group.

"I am sorry about that."

"Can we say you are upset about something? My name is Alice Cullen and you must be Bella Swann." She smiled and reached out her hand for me to shake..

I was curious on how she knew who I was..

By the look on my face she continued, "My brother Edward told me who you were."

I chuckled," Your brother talks about me."

"Yeah he has… He likes you."

"What are you representative of the love matching world?"

"I guess I deserved that."

I brought my hands to my face and said, "No you didn't I am taking my anger out on you."

"Yeah the first day can bring out the monster in anybody."

"It isn't not about that." I mumbled under my breath.. "By the way did your brother tell you to tell me he likes me?"

She shook her head and continued, "My brother moves as fast as a turtle. So I did what he wouldn't."

I couldn't believe what she was saying.. If he likes me why couldn't he….

What am I saying? I am Mike's girlfriend.

Yes Edward is very attractive but I couldn't do anything except look..

I looked at Alice and said," Thanks for telling me that but I have a boyfriend."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Oh ok."

Just then the teacher walked in.

Edward was walking across the campus. He couldn't get Bella out of him mind. Her eyes, her lips and her smile..

He knew that she has a boyfriend but he just wanted to hold her.. He imagined how it would be if he kissed those lips..

Somebody tapped his shoulder.. He turned around and faced Mike and Jessica..

Mike said, "You are Edward right?"

Edward looked at both of them and said, "Yes I am."

"Well I have one thing to say. You see Bella she is off limits."

"What" Jessica said in disbelief.. _Damn I thought he would have dumped her for this. _

Mike looked at her and back at Edward. "Bella is my girlfriend and I will appreciate it if you stayed away from her. And I am only telling you this one time. Come on Jess."

Edward watched them dumbfounded because of what just happened.

**I hope you guys like this one.. Keep sending the reviews. I love them.. Till next time**


	4. Let me just say wow

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews.. I have been stumped about something I was thinking about making Edward a vampire but I think I am going to make him human. You choose. Just let me know. Thanks. On with the story.**

Chapter 4

I lay in my bed wishing I didn't have to get up. But I knew that I had chorus and errands to do.

So throwing the sheets off of me, I rose with a sigh.

I grabbed my stuff to get myself presentable for the day ahead.

After doing my morning rituals, I grabbed my keys off the table and went to my car. D

riving was becoming a difficult task due to the eyes that was haunting me.

It's been 2 months I haven't spoken to him since that day Jessica interrupted us. That twit. She had to run to Mike and tell him about that.

Trying anything in her power to damage what we have. Which I have to say she succeeded..

As soon as I opened the car door in front of the store the cool wind whipped my face causing me to bundle up little tighter…

**Ok I need to buy cleaning products. I am going to cook spaghetti and meatballs for dinner for Charlie. I need to buy garbage bags. Charlie and I need bath soaps.. **

I grabbed a shopping chart and started walking down the aisle..

While filling the charts with items I needed, I started thinking about things over and over so I wouldn't forget anything.

As I turned the corner, A cart hit mine causing the beanie babies to fall into my cart.

I curse under my breath and started to remove the beanie babies, although they were cute I really didn't need.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

I saw another pair of hands helping me take the bears out of my cart.

"No I am sorry." I froze because I knew that voice.

I slowly looked up and into Edwards warm green eyes.

"Hi. Are you ok? He looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I am ok." I started to blush.

"I didn't mean to run into your cart."

"No blood no fouls." I said with a grin.

He smiled back.

The blush moved to my hairline. I could swear my ears were ringing.

"Anyway," he said while clearing his throat.

"I want to make up for smashing into you."

"It's no big deal." I cut him off.

"Please let me." He said while putting his hand to his heart.

I nodded and said, "Well I am about just done."

He smiled and said, "Well I can follow you home so you can drop off your stuff and your car and we can go.."

"Sure."

"So why did you move here?" I said while tracing patterns on my star buck coffee cup.

"Well," He signed. "Carlisle. My father. He transferred from New York."

I looked at him with a confused look.

"Why?"

"He needed a different scenery. He told me he couldn't take the fast pace there and the constant traumas. As well as working the long hours. It is less stress here. What's the worst that can happen here? Somebody ran into a deer and go through a windshield or accidentally shoot their buddy instead of what they are hunting because they are too wasted?"

I couldn't help but laugh because it was true.

I looked at him and brought the cup to my lips and said, "Why haven't I spoken to you for 2 months?" I

couldn't believe that came out of my mouth.

He looked down at his coffee cup and said in low voice," Yeah I know Alice told me you asked her about that."

"I had asked her because I saw you one day and when I waved you turned you back and walked away. That really hurt me."

He looked up at me with those smoldering green eyes that couldn't stop me from telling him the truth.

"I am sorry about that." He reached over the table and grabbed my hand.

I said huskily, "it's alright Alice told me what happened between you and Mike."

He chuckled and replied, "What happened to Mikey boy?" I sighed and said,

"It's a long story."

"It's alright we have all day and all night if you wish."

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Well I will shorten it for you. We went bowling. As in we I mean Ben, Angela, Mike and myself. It just so happens that the trifling twins were there. Jessica and Lauren is who. Well, everything was ok. We were having a good time. But I noticed that Mike was missing. And nobody knew where he was, so I went to go look for him… I went outside to see where he could be and I noticed his car was kind of foggy."

I shivered and continued, "I went up to the car and knocked on the window and he rolled down the window…. And lets just say that I caught him and Jessica in a very compromising position. I didn't yell or cry or fight. I just turned around and told Angela and Ben that I wasn't feeling well and I left."

Edward leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. "Wow what a jerk."

I raised my eyebrows, "You can say that again. The thing though is that it really didn't bother me. I was a bit upset. I think I kind of figured it would happen. I mean I would have caught him the act sooner or later. But it just feels like a fresh of breath air."

He chuckled and said "A fresh of breath air?

"Yeah." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

The stare between us was intense. I licked my lips and got up from my chair and leaned over and kissed Edward.

I don't know if they kiss lasted a minute or hours.

But let me tell you, his lips are just as soft as I knew they would be.


	5. Birthday Present

**Hey guys. Thanks for the review.. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Chapter 5:

"Ok Alice. I am on my way. Ok Bye." I turned off my phone before I opened up my car door. As I was driving, I couldn't help how good these couple of months has been with Edward. By now I have met his family and I just loved Esme. She made me miss my own mom. They just took me in with no questions. If Edward wanted me so did they. As Edward did want me in more ways I can say. Just the thought made me blush. I smiled as I pulled into the Cullen drive. As I got out of the car I was greeted with a bouncy Alice. "Hey Bella." I chuckled and saluted her like she was my general. "I am here. What should I do?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. "Nothing, just take him out and when I call your phone you come back with him. Ok?" "Ok Alice." I sighed and went into the house. As I walked in, I greeted everybody. I looked around for Carlisle he must be at the hospital once again. I gave Esme a big hug. "Hi Bella. Where are you taking the birthday boy? "Shh." Alice cut in "He doesn't know." Esme and I just laughed. We knew that Alice wanted to make this birthday perfect for her big brother. I shook my head and said, "I don't know yet.. But I hope he has fun." "With you, he will have fun." I smiled and gave Esme a kiss on her cheek and went up to Edward's room. As I knocked on the door and opened I noticed Tanya in his room with Edward. Every time I see her my skin crawls. There is something about her that always rubs me the wrong way. Anybody can see that she has feelings for him, is he the only one that is blind. As he looked up at me a smile broke out on his face. He walked over to me and drew me into his arms for a loving embrace. I looked at Tanya and she gave me a sneer. "Ok Edward," Tanya said while tapping his arm, "Happy birthday. We can talk some other time." Her words didn't stop him from hugging me tighter and by the look on her face she was steaming and she stomped out of the room. "Hey Bells." "Hey Edward. Are we ready to go?" He released me and started to get his jacket.. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We said our good byes and I noticed Alice gave me a wink. Oh God I hope he didn't catch that.

We ended up in front of my house and Edward gave me a questioning look. I smiled and said, "Your present is inside. I forgot to take it with me." He huffed and walked inside with me. As he took in the scenery in the dining room his mouth dropped. I had candles (even though it was still light out I had to close the shades to make is semi dark) on the table with red wind chilling in the bucket. He walked over to the table to see how romantic I made it for him. He turned to look at me and just pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kiss was deep and very passionate. "Whoa Whoa." I said and I can see that I stopping the kiss had disappointed him. I waved him to take a sit. And we had a very delicious lunch. As we sat there talking after our meal the nerves started hitting me. He could tell that I was distracted and asked me if anything was wrong. What can I tell him? His birthday surprise wasn't over. I told him that I would be right back. I got up from the table and I knew he was wondering what I was up to.. I went upstairs to prepare.

"Edward come upstairs." I yelled at him after a while upstairs. I could hear him walking up the stairs. And each step was very deafening. The footsteps was making my heart beat faster and faster. It was too late for me to back down now. As I heard him touch the door knob I swallowed very loudly. He walked in and saw my bed covered with white rose petals. I was on the middle of the bed in something very sexy outfit. I was holding a chocolate cupcake with the candle light. "Happy Birthday." "What is this?" "This is the second part of your birthday gift." He was stuck by the door. I put the cupcake on my night table and rose off the bed. I went to him and led him to the bed. "But I thought you said you weren't ready." I sighed and looked deep in his eyes. "Edward, you mean the world to me. When I was with Mike I tried to fight it but I knew I would lose. It has been the best months in my entire life and I wanted to prove my love to you." "But… you don't have too…" I put my hand to his mouth. "I just want to give you something that is very important to me." He took my hand and kissed my fingers. The feeling sent heat all over my body. He blew out air and looked deep into my eyes. "Isabella Swan, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you." "I love you too." He leaned towards and kissed me softly and gently. The passion took me to places that I've only fantasized about. He kissed my neck and whispered my name. My hands went up to his hair and held a good grip so he wouldn't think about backing up from this sweet kiss. But it was me that stopped and pulled him down on the bed and we proclaimed our love for each other.

**I hope you guys like this. I know I am jumping but believe me it is only going to get better. Please send me reviews if you want more. Thanks**


	6. Party

**Hey guys I wanted to write another chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

I can't believe what we just did? I didn't regret it I was just in shock. Edward was asleep and I couldn't help but to watch him. His beautiful face took my breath away. Trying not to wake him, I removed a strand of hair off his face. Edward started to stir. He opened his eyes and noticed me watching him. "Hi." He stretched and replied "Hi." He rose up and kissed me softly on my lips. Damn I would never get enough of those kisses. He kissed the tip of my nose and said, "Do you regret what we just did?" I raised the sheet up to my neck. "No. I don't regret. I am happy." He pulled me into his arms. "I am happy too. I couldn't have a better birthday if I have asked for a perfect one." I whispered under my breath, "It isn't over yet." Edward kissed my forehead and worked his lips to my neck. If I didn't stop this, we will not make it to his party. "Edward" I said breathless. "Hmmm" "You need to stop this because we have to go." "Go where?" He said while looking into my eyes. "Charlie will be home soon and I have to bring you home." Damn!!! I am almost gave it away. "It is just that I don't want Charlie to see us like this." He understood and got up to dress.

"Why are you driving so slowly?" I looked at him and just smiled. "What is going on?" "Nothing." I said in high squeaky voice. "Don't say nothing." He looked at me like my face would give him the answer. As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Edward took my hand and kissed my palm. He got out of the car to open the car door for me.

"SURPRISE!!!" Edward jumped to see his friends and family jumping out of hiding places. He started laughing and turned to me and said "You knew about this?" I put my hand on his arm and he hugged his friends and family. Alice walked to me and eyed me suspiciously. I hit Alice arm and right there she knew. What I didn't know is that Tanya was also eyeing me suspiciously. The party was perfect and Edward had a wonderful time, which was very important. I didn't want to leave Edward but I knew I had to go. As I walked into the house Charlie started calling my name. "Yes dad it's me." "Come here so I can talk to you." I went to put my bag and key on the table and walked to the living room. "Yeah dad." I went to sit on the loveseat opposite my father. Charlie put the paper down so he can look at me. "I have some good news." I smiled, "What is it?" Charlie moved forward on the couch. "I just got word that I have been transferred to be sheriff in Texas." "WHAT?" "I am going to be sheriff at a police dept in Texas." "I heard you but I just don't believe. So what's going to happen? Am I going to move into the dorm?" "Dorm? Why would you move into a dorm?" "Because you are leaving and I have to finish my school here." He got up from the couch and walked over to the window. "You are coming with me Bells." I scoffed and said, "The hell I am." He turned to face me. "What your tone with me." I couldn't believe this. I had a beautiful day and now Charlie is ruining it for me. "You can't do this dad. My friends are here and my school is here. I am about to finish my second semester and I don't want to leave Forks." "I know Bells." He said as he put his arm around me. "I know but this is what has to be done. I am going to speak to someone about putting this house on the market and get everything on the move. We should be able to get everything ready so that you can start your second year in Texas." I started to cry, "Please dad don't do this to me." Charlie released me and turned a few shades red. "To you? I am doing this for you? For us? It is a better pay and the schools over there are much better for you?" "I am not going. I am not leaving Forks." There is goes, he just turned burgundy. "You don't want to leave him?" "Yes I don't… I mean won't leave him." I turned around and grabbed my coat and keys and slammed the door, but not before I heard my father yelling at me.

I was sitting on the bench (the same bench I cried over Mike) and I couldn't believe how my father is doing this to me. I could stay here with Edward and finish my schooling. I really didn't want to leave him. I love him very much. The sound of my name broke my attention. I turned to see Tanya. I blew a gush of wind. "Yes" She went to sit next to me. "Hi Bella. Did you enjoy yourself at the party?" I just shook my head and said, "Let's not pretend you want to be friendly with me. I know you don't like me. So what is it that you want?" She chuckled and said, "I thought that was obvious. Edward of course." This girl was bold. Very bold. I gave her a stupid look. "Don't you think that is clear who he wants?" "He thinks he wants you but we you aren't around to see how we are when you aren't there putting him under your spell." "Look Tanya right now it isn't the time." I got up and she grabbed my arm. I looked at her arm and her and shook her arm off. She got up and said, "Look I will make this easy for you. You have entertained him for these couple of months but now you are going to break it off." I folded my arms to my chest. "And if I don't?" "Then I am going to have to do it for you. And believe me Edward will hate you when I am done." I shook my head and said, "You are nothing like a Cullen." And she replied, "You will never be." I don't know what came over me. But my hand pulled back and I punched her in the face. She fell to the ground holding her nose and I leaned over her and said with all the hate in my body for this girl, "Leave me the hell alone and I will not give Edward up for you, my dad or nobody. Hear me?" I just turned and walked away, leaving her on the floor. Tanya was sitting here wiping the blood from her face and she said, "thank you made this very easy for me."

**What will happen next? Please let me know if you like this chapter….**


	7. Fight

**Hey guys. Thanks for the adds and the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

I couldn't focus on my work. How can I leave Forks? All night I argued different ways for me to stay but it all just fell on deaf ears. Until finally I cried myself to sleep, I know I look a fright today. I put my book aside and reached for my ipod. As I put on the headset John Mzra "I'm Yours" is playing. Perfect. I shook my head and put my ipod away. "Bella." I jumped as Edward called my name. I smiled at him but as soon as it appeared it started to fade because of the look on his face. "Hi?" I said while scrunching up my eyebrows. "What happened between you and Tanya? He said while folding his arms. Here we go. Arguing with Edward was the last thing I wanted to today. But the way he was looking at me I can see that an argument is inevitable. "Edward I can't do this today." "Do what?" He said with a harsh tone while stepping closer. I was defeated. I couldn't take anymore. "Bella what happened?" He said louder. Dropping my gaze should have shown him that I wanted to be left alone. I said in a whisper, "Ask her." "She told me what happened but I wanted to hear it from you." "What did she say?" I said weakly. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "She told me that she was at the park and she overheard you on the phone with Mike. She said you was saying that you missed him and love him." I lifted my head and gawked at him. "She said what?" I rose to stand in front of him. I continued, "She said what? And you believe her?" I couldn't hold back the laughter. "I had to ask you first." "Really? You shouldn't have to ask? He took a step closer to me. "You punched her." "Yeah I punched her and I would do it again in she was in front of me. "How can you say that about my sister?" I laughed again. "Your sister? She doesn't look at you as your sister." He scrunched up his forehead the way I love. "What does that mean?" I took a step away from him. "That's the problem. You are the only one blind to the fact that she loves you." It was him laughing now. "Loves me?" "Yes she loves you. She wants to bump uglies with you. Come on, are you really telling me that you don't notice how she follows every word you say? The way she looks at you when you enter a room? You can't be that blind." " You are ridiculous." "Am I? Just ask anybody. And you.." I said while pointing my finger to him." You have the nerve to believe her." He cut me off, "I never said I believed her." "Whatever" I said while waving my hand to dismiss him. "You questioned me anyway. Look she told me that she will do anything to break us up because she wants you. That's why I punched her. Yesterday I tell you I love you. And now you have to nerve to ask me if I told Mike I love him and miss him." "I just wanted to know if it's true. It is just hard for me to believe that she wants me." "WELL!! Believe whatever you want but I know this once she hears I am leaving, she will be all to thrilled. Now she will have you all to herself." I turned to reach for my stuff but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What do you mean you are leaving?" "I am leaving. I am moving to Texas." He dropped my arm and I can see something in his eyes flicker. "And you where going to tell me when?" I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder. "I was going to tell but not like this. Not over that girl. I have to go." I turned to walk away. "That's it. You are just giving up on us and move?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I am fighting. I tried everything but it isn't working. I have to go. But because of this I don't know if I should keep fighting." I walked away and I noticed that we had an audience. Great Mike Newton was watching with Jessica and Lauren. As I passed by them Mike said loud, "Trouble in paradise already?" Jessica and Lauren were laughing. God can this day get any worse. And it did. Tanya was also standing there with a smile on her face. I tried to hold the tears but it was burning my eyes. I turned my head and saw Edward still standing there with the same pain on his face just then two tears slid down my cheeks.

**I hope you guys like this one. **


	8. Making up

**Here is another chapter…..**

Edward is sitting on his bed staring out of his window. Bella is leaving. What is he going to do without her? No he isn't going to give up without a fight. She might have given up but he isn't. He gets of the bed and grabs his jacket to leave. As he opens the door, Tanya is standing there.. "Hey Edward, I was about to knock." He tries to push by her, "Look Tanya, I have to go." She grabs his arm to stop him. "Wait, I just came by to talk to you." He huffed and walked back into his room. When he turned to face her he tilted his head to show her that he's listening. "Look Edward. I wanted to come and apologize for what happened between Bella and me yesterday." He narrowed his eyes at her. She continued, "I was just looking out for you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

He chuckled. "Look I spoke to Bella and that's not what she told me what happened." She touched her bruised cheek. "I don't know what she told you but I can tell you that she is bad news." He looked at her and shook her head. "Thanks for your concern but I think I can handle Bella and I have to go." He pushed past her and walked out the door. She called out to him to see where he was going but he just ignored her and walked out the door.

I was sitting at home surfing the web. Look at school in Texas. I still can't believe that I am going. As I was getting up to put on my PJs, I heard something hitting my window. I walked up to my window and Edward was throwing pebbles. He signaled for me to open my window. "What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you. Can you come down?" Turning to look at my door to see if I had woken up Charlie, I waved at Edward to tell him I will be down. I quietly walked down the creaky stairs and out the door. The cold hit me and I closed my jacket and said, "What is it Edward?" He walked up to me and put his arms around me. "I am sorry about today. Please forgive me." How could I say no? The smell of his soap and lotion made me dizzy. I sighed and nuzzled closer to him. He whispered in my ears, "I love you." "I love you too." I replied. "Look whatever happens we will work through this together. I will always be here for you." My eyes started to burn because I wanted to cry. He tilted my head up and kissed me. The kiss was very passionate. And the long we kiss the deeper it got. The world was spinning for me. Before we knew it we were both panting. I took his hand and lead him upstairs were once again we sailed to heaven.

**I hope you guys like this one too**.


	9. Author note

**Hey guys. The next chapter is jumped to 3 years later for Bella. She does move to Texas with her dad.**

**She just graduated from college. **

**Bella still keeps in touch with Alice. She tried to make it work with Edward but it's just to hard for her.**

**She is still best friends with Angela. But her life has changed.. Thanks for the review guys, keep them coming. **


	10. 3 years

"Angela. You are crazy. What do you mean you are coming out here?" I looked at the phone in disbelief.

"You were just out here." "Hey I want to see you guys. I miss you." I chuckled. "I miss you too but I think Ben is not going to like this very much." "Don't worry about him."

"Ok if you say so" I walked over to the counter and shuffled through the mail. I came to an envelope and I gasped because of where it was from.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Angela cut off her rant. I opened the envelope. I said, "You will not believe what I just got." "What?"

"Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen cordially invite you to celebrate their union." "WHAT!!!" Angela said "I know. I spoke to Alice the other day and she didn't tell me that she set a date."

"When is it?" I picked up the invitation and looked for the date. "Umm. July 25th." Angela scoffed. "But that's a month and half away." I laughed and said, "Yeah." I couldn't believe that they actually set a date.

It seems they were engaged forever.

Angela cut in my thought. "But how is she is going to get everything ready?" "Well you know Alice; once she got her mind on something it gets done." "Yeah tell me about it."

I put the invitation back into the envelope and put it back on the counter. Then it hit me. HE will be there. I haven't seen Edward in 3 years.

I wondered if he went into medical school. I know I should have kept in touch with him but not being able to see each other took a toll on our relationship.

We were constantly fighting. We tried to see each other but we were always cancelling on each other. School also took a part on our break-up. We were both very focused on our futures. It just seemed we tried so hard.

I've tried to date other guys in my school but they all couldn't measure up to Edward. Partly it was my fault because my heart only belongs to Edward.

Angela's voice broke through my concentration. "Are you going to tell him?" As she said that I heard a plate fall on the floor.

I turned to look at my son laughing at what he has done. I shook my head and walked over to the boy who has the same powerful green eyes as his father.

"Boy…" I started laughing and wiped his mouth. "You are going to drive mommy crazy." That made him laugh hard which made his sister throw her spoon on the floor.

I shook my head and said, "Ange I am going to call you back because your Godchildren are about to revolt." She started to giggle. "Ok call me later and give them a big, sloppy kiss from Tee tee." I hung up with her and turned to my children.

"Ok little rats bath time." My baby boy tried to get out of his high chair. "Eddie hold on before you knock that chair over." I went and lifted him out of the chair and set him down. As soon as I did he ran to the living room.

I yelled after him. "Boy come back here." I turned and lifted my daughter Renee out of her highchair. She is totally opposite than Eddie. Eddie has no fear and is very open and friendly with everybody, which honestly scares me. Renee is very shy and always hiding under my skirt sort of speaking. She doesn't want to leave my side.

I lifted her up and walked to grab the little monster that is my son. He tried to dodge my grasp but I caught him. I lifted him up my other arm.

I said bouncing them, "I got you. Tee tee says hi." Eddie said babbling, "tee tee tee tee tee tee." Renee started babbling, "Ma ma ma ma" I stopped bouncing and said, "You guys are driving me bananas. And I started nuzzling them one at a time.

"Dad, we are here!" I pulled my children in through the door.. Charlie took off his glasses and put the paper down.

"Come to granddad." After taking his coat runs full throttle to Charlie.

Charlie groans and lifted Eddie above his head. "You are a big boy." "Dad you saw them yesterday" I said while taking Renee's coat off.

"Yeah but he gets bigger and bigger everyday." "Yeah." "And where is my baby girl?" He put Eddie down and true to form he started looking for something he can get himself into trouble for. Charlie is looking around for Renee. I had to push her towards Charlie.

She goes to him suspiciously and smiles when she knows who it is. "She acts like she has never seen you before." He lifts her up and replied, "Well she very cautious. She gets that from me." He looks at her face and says, "I can't get over how much she looks like you and your mother."

I started to frown because the pain is still there when she is mentioned. I walk towards them and said, "Yeah but she has your eyes."

He lifts her up above his head and starts to wiggle her. She starts to laugh. Eddie walks to us to see what is so funny.

"That she has." Charlie says. He looks at me to that when he notices something is wrong.

"What is it Bells." I sigh and walk over to the couch to sit down. "I received an invitation to Alice and Jasper's wedding today."

He puts Renee down and goes to sit next to me. "Ohh. And you still haven't told them that you have these precious gems."

As he says that he tussle Eddie's hair. And he shoos Charlie's hand and takes off.

"Come here Eddie." He looks at me and continues walking. Renee lifts her hands for me to put her on my lap.

I shook my head sheepishly. "Well don't you think you should tell them?" Eddie goes to Charlie to give him a piece of paper he must have found on the floor.

"Go throw it in the garbage for granddad." Eddie babbles and walks away. I got up and put Renee on the floor. She walked over to Charlie and raised her hand but he just ignored her. She started to cry.

I walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out her sippy cup. I gave it to her and put her on the couch. "Dad I know that I should tell them. But I don't know how they will take it."

I handed him Eddie's sippy cup and he called him. He ran to my father and he lifted him onto his lap.

"Of course they are going to be upset because you didn't let them know that you were expecting Edward's baby."

I rubbed my face and leaned forward. "I know what I will do."

The rest of day went by and it was hard to see my children cry from their grandfather. Even though Charlie offered for us to stay over but I had now clothes for them. But I knew my dad. So I decided to leave them. I left with wishing him good luck.

When I closed the door that's when I heard Renee crying for me.

"Come on you can do it." I said while tapping the cell phone to my temple.

"You have to do it." I looked at the phone and dialed Edward's Cell phone. I pressed the numbers and flipped the phone close.

I took a couple of deep breaths and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple of times

"Hello" I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. But I couldn't open my mouth.

"Hello?" Say something I was telling my self.

"Is anybody there?" I could tell he was getting irritated. If I didn't say anything now he would hang up.

"Edward" I said.


	11. Plans

**Here's a new chapter**

"Bella?" I exhaled very slowly. "Yeah it's me. I hope I didn't wake you?" I heard paper rustling. "No I was actually studying. But I can take a break. My God it's been a while. How have you been?"

I rose from the chair and sat on the bed. God I love his voice. After 3 years it still did things to me.

"I am good. Working and going to school for my masters. What about you? Are you in medical school?

He chuckled. "Yeah it is kicking my ass too." I smiled, "You will be okay. You are focused and you will make it through." He started to laugh.

"Um Edward, how is Esme and Carlisle? I miss them." I sniffed

"They are fine. Esme was just talking about you the other day. She says that she misses you."

"Yeah I don't get to talk to her as much as I talk to Alice. By the way, tell Alice thanks for the invitation." "Are you coming to the wedding"? By the tone of his voice I can hear that he was hoping probably praying that I would come.

"Yeah I am coming. I have to be there for Alice. I know she's going to go bananas with preparing."

He started to laugh because he knew how his little sister obsesses and overdue things.

It was so good to hear his voice. Being able to laugh and joke with him. To hear him laugh and sigh, to talk about memories we share. It was good that the time slipped past us.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw it read 3:25 am. I sucked my teeth and said, "It's 3:25 which means it is 1:25 over there." We both knew what that mean, we were going to say good bye. But I didn't. I wanted to grab our children and run to Forks. Run into his loving arms.

"Um Edward." "Yes." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I almost forgot. I am coming to forks." He was silent on the phone so I continued.

"I am leaving Saturday. I thought about driving but its wont be fun with the ….." Shoot I had to stop myself. "It's a long drive. So when I come, I would like to see you. If you would like to see each other?"

"Of course I would love to see you." I could hear him smiling through the phone.

I blew out a gush of air and said, "Well I really missed talking to you." He said, "Yeah me too." 'Talking to you like this is just so….."

We said at the same time. "Easy."

I just hate those uncomfortable silences.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Bella I just want to say that I love you. And you don't know how happy it was to hear from you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I love you too Edward."

In that silence we felt the things that we couldn't say to each other. How we wanted each other. How we needed each other. How we couldn't breathe without each other. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't will my lips to say those things to the one man that I will always love.

The one man who made my soul sing every time he kissed me, made my body heat every time he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. How can I tell him this and not kill his dream. His future.

I sighed into the phone and said, "Bye Edward." I hung up the phone before I could hear his voice. While putting the phone on the night table, I opened the drawer and pulled out a picture of Edward and me and just ran my finger over the shape of him.

My true love.

Edward couldn't believe out the blue she just called. Even the smell of the dead bodies they were performing autopsies didn't damper his mood.

As he strolled in the house, Esme noticed a glow. "Edward, come here."

Edward backtracked and walked up to his mother and gave her kiss.

She narrowed her eyes and studied his face. "What's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulder. Esme lifted off the couch and said while touching hi face. "I might not have given birth to you but I think I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something.

Just then Alice and Tanya walked into the house. Edward smiled and gave Esme a kissed and said, "Bella is coming to Forks." Esme smiled and gave Edward a hug.

Alice let out a yell. "She really is coming. She didn't tell me when I spoke to her. Oh My God."

**Tanya's POV**

**Look at them, acting like a bunch of idiots. And all for Bella Swan. What is so special about her anyway? I am going to make my move before it is too late. **

Edward walks into the room after his shower and he spots Tanya by the window.

"Hey. What's up?" She turns around and looks at Edward with tears in her eyes. He stops rubbing his damp hair and runs to her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath and the smell of his soap and shampoo was driving Tanya insane.

"I was just sitting here and thinking about my parents and when I came into your room you weren't there."

He hugged her trying to calm her down. Tanya lifted her head from his chest and looked in Edward's eyes and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Edward pushed her away. While wiping his mouth he said, "What are you doing?" She walked closer to him and he took a step back.

"Don't you know? Haven't you always known?

"Know what?"

"That I love you Edward. I've always loved you."

He backed away from her and said, "That can't be because you are my sister."

She scoffed and said, "Look at Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice. Are you worried about being Siblings?"

He shook his head in disbelief of what was happening.

Tanya walked closer to him to put her arms around him but he shook them off. "Don't do this." Tanya said while crying harder.

He grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. "Look Tanya, I love you but like a sister. I love Bella."

She pushed his hands and said loudly, "Bella Bella Bella. It's always about her. What about me? Don't I deserve your love?"

"I do love you." Tanya moved closer and tries to hug him, remove his towel. He takes her arms and pushes her away. She hits the wall with her back.

Tanya looks at him with such hate in her eyes. He tries to take a step closer to her. But she lowers her eyes and runs out of his room.

**I hope you guys like this one.. Thanks**


	12. What now?

**Thanks for the add. Sorry it's took a while to add another chapter. But look no further, I hope you guys like this one. Thanks**

Being back Forks was so weird. Nothing has changed.. Driving through the town, it felt like I never left.

Then it hit me, I am meeting Edward today for lunch. As I glanced over at our children playing, I didn't know how to tell him. Should I tell him in front of his family or alone?

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Ma ma ma ma." Eddie ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks baby." Renee saw him give me a hug so she decided to run to me to give me one too.

I held her tight and said, "Thanks baby girl. Can I have a kiss?" She leaned forward and gave me a wet sloppy kiss on my lips.. She drooled and laughed and ran to play some more.

I exhaled and saw Angela coming out to join me on the stoop.

"They are too cute." Angela said.

"Yeah they are." I replied.

I sighed and Angela looked at me.

"Are you nervous?

I looked at her and took a sip of my herbal tea. I nodded my head.

"What are you going to say?

I shrugged. "I don't even know where to start?

"I think you should just come out and tell Edward about the kids. And just walk out?

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that."

"Well just bring him here and just introduce him to the kids."

That really wasn't a bad idea.

"I can't do that either. I will just have lunch with him and I will just tell him and whatever happens happens." I looked at my watch and decided it's time for me to get ready.

As I was driving I couldn't help but noticed how good I looked. I rarely wear make up. Let's face it, who has time to put make up on. I know it was childish to do this but I really wanted Edward to look at me and just drool. The heels were going to kill me but I had to do it.

I reapplied my mauve lip gloss and fixed my hair which I had straightened and got out of the car.

As I was looking around the restaurant I noticed him right away and he looked better than I remembered. As he saw me he rose and smiled while putting the napkin on the table.

"Hi" I said as we hugged.

"Hi. Wow look at you." He spread out my arms and looked at my outfit. Tight I might add.

He didn't drool but that was good enough. As we sat down we just started talking like we were never apart. Our lunch turned into a walk and then dinner.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked at him. He was smiling. I put the cup down and Edward said, "So what made you come back to Forks?"

Ok here it goes.

I cleared my throat and said, "I came back because I wanted to see everybody. Even you. I miss you guys."

He took my hand and said, "You came back to see me?"

I pulled back my hand and said, "Actually I came back because of you. There is something…."

I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. When I looked at the caller id I noticed it was Angela. I told excuse me and I answered it.

"Hey Ange. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it is and I am sorry to do this but I think you need to come back. Renee is being very cranky and she is crying for you."

Oh Lord that girl is going to be the death on me. Can mommy have a life? I guess not.

I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Fine I will come back." I sighed and closed my eyes while I closed the phone. I shook my head and looked up at Edward and gave him apologetic look.

"Is everything ok? I chucked and replied, "Yeah just the story of my life." He scrunched in his eyebrows. Oh God did I miss that look.

"Ok Edward. I am going to Angela's house but I would like it if you came with me."

He gave me his crooked smile and said, "Like I was going end this date early."

I smiled back and we left the restaurant. I almost hyperventilated when I saw her street. Calm down Bella. It will be ok. He will not be to mad.

I started to laugh and I noticed that he made it before I did.. He walked over to the car and opened the car door for me. He held me by car and said, "There is something I wanted to do ever since I saw you walk in the restaurant." He kissed me. The kiss was explosive.

I felt it all over from my toes to my ears. I felt it in places that I thought never existed. My arms went up his arm and my thumb was brushing the back of his neck. The kiss deepened and I knew he was hungry.

He started to kiss my neck just the way I like it.. I said breathless. "I umm think that umm we need to whoo stop this. You have to come inside with me."

He stopped kissing me and just looked at me. "What going on?" I sighed and said, "There is something you need to see." I took him by the hand and we walked to Angela's house.

"Hey guys I am here." Angela came in with Renee on her hip. She stop dead in her tracks and looked at Edward and me. I shrugged my shoulder. Renee lifted her head when she saw me and start o cry. She reached for me and said crying. "ma ma."

Edward looked at me and with a confused look. I took her from Angela and she told me Eddie was already asleep. But I looked at Edward and he was staring at Renee and didn't hear Angela. Great…

Angela cleared her throat and said she was going into her bedroom…

Edward finally looked at me and said, "Bella you are a mother?"

Renee laid her head on my shoulder. Poor baby girl was tired.. I shifted Renee's weight on my hip.

"Yeah I am a mother. But I need you to follow me." Edward was thinking if he should then decided it was best.

We stopped in front of the door that I was sharing with the kids. I opened the door and we walked through.

I went to lay Renee down but she was having it.. She started to cry.

Edward walked closer to the bed and saw my son our son sleeping. And I know what he saw. His face. He took a step back and said. "What is this? You have 2 children?"

I said whispering, "Let's step outside so we can talk about." He said loudly, "No we are going to talk about it now." I looked down and saw Eddie starting to stir. I motion for him to keep his voice down. He stormed out of the room and I followed him

He was pacing the living room and I told him to sit down so I can explain everything.

"Look I know you don't understand but this in Renee and the little boy sleeping is Eddie. Sort for Edward." He got up and started pacing again.

"Rene and Eddie are our children..." He stopped in front of me. "They are my kids?" "Yes." "Why haven't you told me?"

I noticed that Renee had fallen asleep. So I went and put her down. When I came back Edward was standing next to window. He turned and looked at me.

"I am sorry I haven't told you about them but when I found out I was pregnant. I was already in Texas. I called you to tell you but Tanya answered your phone and told me that you left your phone home and when I asked when you were getting home, she told me you were on a date."

"If that was true, that shouldn't have stopped you from telling me!"

I walked closer to him. "I also tried to tell you but you kept talking about how hard you are working so you can graduate early or on time. You had some much on your plate, I thought it would be better on you?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THEM!"

"I was thinking about you. I didn't want you to ruin your life. I didn't want to be the cause of you not fulfilling your goals. How do you think I would feel if I called you and said Hey Edward by the way I am expecting your child? I know what you would have done. You would have jumped on the first plane to Texas and be with me. Be there for your child. And I didn't want you to walk away from your future."

"What about what I want."

"I think you got what you want. You are in medical school and your closer to your dream. And I thought now I should tell you about them. And I want them to know you."

He grabbed his jacket and looked at me. "That's not all I wanted." As he walked out of the door I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't go like this."

"Bella please let me go."

"No!"

He shook my hand off and stopped in front of the door. He turned to look at me and said, "You never even gave me the choice of what I would you. And I can't believe you never even told me about them."

He slammed the door and I jumped and a tear rolled out of my eyes. I turned and went to what was my life which were my children.


	13. Family

Edward couldn't believe that he has 2 children. And she never even told him.

What does she know what I would have done?

How can she have taken all of this on her own?

He didn't know what to do. Edward wanted to talk to her but his anger stopped him.

"Edward, Can I come in?"

He clenched his teeth and said, "Come in."

Esme stood at the door and shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't. It is just some stuff I have to deal with."

She sucked her teeth and sat on the bed next to her child.

Esme placed her hand on his cheek and said, "You don't have to deal with it alone."

Edward sighed and placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. He loved Esme. She knew him.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

She smiles, "Didn't it go well with Bella."

"Yeah it did, but she told me something or saw something that really blew my mind."

She shook her head and blinked twice.

"She has 2 children."

Esme understood now. She nodded her head and raised her eyebrows.

Edward raised his shoulders and lowered his head and said "And she says the children are mine."

She leaned back and said, "What!"

"Bella told me that she was thinking about me and that she wanted me to reach my goal or something like that. I just can't believe she didn't tell me."

Esme looked at Edward and said, "How do you feel about being a father?"

"I've been too angry to even think about that."

Esme pushed back his untidy bronze hair and smiled at him, "I can't tell you about how you feel about the kids, but what I do know is that you've loved Bella for 3 years. I've seen how it hurt you when she left and I've seen how happy you've been when she called to tell you she was coming."

"Bus she didn't…"

Esme put her hand up to cut him off and said, "Yeah she didn't tell you. But she told you know. You have a choice to make; you can either be in their lives or let them go. But if I love something I will fight to have it in my life."

She winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He leaned back on his bed and new Esme was right and he had to talk to her.

Edward walked up to the door and took 2 deep breaths and knocked.

Angela answered the door and smiled.

"They are in the bathroom. She's giving them a bath."

He smiled and walked to the bathroom.

As he got louder he can hear them laughing and splashing water.

Edward stood by the door and though about letting her know he was there but decided against it.

As he watched her, Edward noticed how amazingly beautiful she is.

With her hair in a messy bun and some hair touching her smooth neck, her tight pink tank top and her white and pink pj bottom that sit on her hip.

As he looked down, he realized that she has a tribal art tattoo which he was extremely shocked because he never thought Bella would have a tattoo.

He couldn't help wanting to touch the art and trail it with his finger.

As he looked up he noticed she had turned and looked at him.

I was shocked to see Edward standing there, leaning on the frame looking like Greek God.

I smiled and rested my cheek on my hand and looked at him and said "Hi."

"HI."

He smiled at me and walked into the bathroom.

Eddie started to splash even more because he excited to see his new audience.

I smiled and looked at our children and said while pointing, "Eddie, who's' that?"

Eddie was trying to get out of the tub and both said, "Daddy."

I looked at Edward and noticed he was shocked..

I said, "They know who you are but they don't know you."

"Ok little monsters, time to get out. Do you want to help me Edward?"

"Sure."

While handed him a towel he tried to reach for Renee but she pushed his hand and said no.

I started to laugh and picked her up while saying "She is very shy."

As Edward took our son out of the tub he put him on his feet.

"Don't do that he will…."

Before I can finish, Eddie ran out of the bathroom but naked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better come back here."

Eddie slipped on the floor and landed on his butt. He started to cry.

"You see what happens."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I waved off his apology and said, "It's alright. He is a very active child. He does this all the time and I keep telling him not to and now look."

Edward picked him up and I stroked his wet hair which is the same color as his father.

As we got the twins dressed, I noticed that Edward was a natural and how much easier it was to have somebody help.

I am not complaining but my mornings would be a lot easier. I started to laugh and Edward was looking at me.

"Am I doing this wrong?

I shook my head and put Renee on her feet.

I got the kids a bowl of cheerios together and I said, "I am glad that you are here because I was just getting ready to come to your house to introduce the twins. By the way, why are you here?"

He looked at his hands and said, "How do they know who I am?"

"Umm.. I have a picture of us on my night table and I show them your picture and I tell them you are their father. I tell them stories about you and what kind of person you are."

I can see his knuckles turn white. I walked over to Edward and touch his hand.

"I know you are angry, but I am hoping that you can get passed it and get to know your kids. Let them know about their father. I named our son after you, one way or another you've always been apart of our lives."

I can feel his knuckle loosen up.

"I want to know them. I want to be part of their lives."

I took his hand and lead him to our children.

I touched Renee's head and said, "This is Renee Carlie Cullen. And she looks just like me and my mother with my father's eyes."

I touched Eddie's head and said, "This little guy you know his name. He looks just like his father." I touched Eddie's nose. "You see that's his father's nose and the eyes. You see how green they are. And they bronze colored hair. That's his dad."

Edward huffed and put his hand o my shoulder and smiled at his kids.

As we pulled up to his house I really didn't want to get through with this. I should run and just go home and stay there till it is time for me to leave.

Edward can sense my distress and he put his hand on mine and assured me everything will be fine.

I smiled and took off my seatbelt which felt like it was cutting off my circulation because it was tight.

Edward had Eddie and I had Renee of course and Edward opened the door and went inside. I couldn't expect what waited for us…

**I hope you guys like this.**


	14. Surprise

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I am happy you guys love this story. I have a question; it is telling me to convert my chapters. If anybody know how to do this for I am new, please let me know so I can keep this story going. Thanks**

"MOM? DAD? Where are you guys?" Edward shouted while taking Eddie's coat off

"We are in the living room."

Edward took my hand and said, "Breathe."

I took two 2 deep breaths and nodded my head.

He led me into the living room with our two children and I could see the whole Cullen clan. I have a feeling they knew I was coming to see them today.

As Edward and I walked in with the kids, I noticed the different reactions.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie are smiling, Emmett chuckling, Jasper and Carlisle mouth to the floor and Tanya sneering.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Everybody this is Eddie and Renee."

I was frozen waiting for the accusations, the yelling, and for us to be shown the door.

Esme walked up to me and gave me hug and said, "Hi Bella, I missed you so much." And she hugged me again even tighter.

I tried to hold back tears and said, "Oh God I missed you too Esme." We hugged again and this time it was Renee who stopped us by touching Esme's shoulder.

Esme said while wiping her eyes, "Oh and you are Renee."

Esme reached her hand out to her, but before I could say something, she did something that really shocked me. She actually went to Esme.

"Well," I said "That's a first. She really doesn't like anybody when I am around."

Esme kissed her cheek and said, "She knows her Grans."

Alice ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Alice. I can't breath."

"I'm sorry Bella. I haven't seen you in 3 years. I missed you so much."

"You've got to be kidding me" Tanya yelled

Everybody just stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hello, Bella just came in with 2 children and nobody is going to ask any questions? It doesn't concern anybody that why she hasn't told us about them?"

Carlisle was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Me and Edward already had a discussed this about."

Esme put her hand on my arm to stop me from going on any further and said, "Bella has her reason why she kept them from us, and it is between her and Edward. If they work it out, that's all that matters."

Tanya scoffed and said, "But we have the right to know what is going on here."

Edward said, "We spoke about it and I want to be in my children's life."

Tanya mumbled under her breath, "that's if they are yours."

Alice and Rosalie gasped.

Edward's jaw clenched and I flew at her but Jasper held me back.

I spit out, "How can you say that to me? Just look at Eddie and you will see Edward."

Tanya said, "You just come here with two children and we aren't suppose to ask questions."

Carlisle shouted, "Enough Tanya!"

All I can see was red. Edward wasn't saying anything. How could he just stand there staring at her? I shoved Jasper off and went to Edward and snatched my son from him and I went to Esme to get my daughter and she said sobbing, "Please don't go Bella."

"What! You are telling her to stay?"

Edward finally spoke and said, "Tanya, she is staying but I think you need to go."

Tanya couldn't believe Edward told her to leave. She just shook and head and said, "Fools."

Emmett chuckled and said, "That girl has serious issues."

I couldn't help but agree.

Everybody apologized to me for Tanya's behavior and assured me they don't feel the same as she does.

We set up a little picnic in the backyard. It was a good picture. Edward, Jasper and Emmett messing with Eddie, making him run like the wild child he is.

Renee napping on Esme's lap, us girls talking about the wedding and about our memories, and Carlisle looking over his family with such love and pride. I couldn't help but to shed a tear.

I missed this. I missed them. Saying goodbye the first time was so hard on me and all I could think about was how can I say goodbye to them again. They are my family.

Could I keep my children from their family now? My son playing foot ball with his father and uncles. My daughter getting to play dress up with her aunties or go on shopping trips with them.. What about them getting to know their grandparents beside Charlie. It will be hard for the three of us.

Rosalie touched my shoulder and said, "Bella are you ok?"

I wiped my tears and said, "Yeah. I am fine. I was just thinking about how I missed you guys.

Alice said, "Forks wasn't the same with out."

I smiled and said, "Do you remember when we went out one our famous ladies night out and Angela tripped and we just landed right on top of each other?"

Esme laughed and said, "That really happened?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "It had snowed all day. I told them that it would be a bad idea to go out."

Alice said, "Yeah I remember that day. We had snow ball fight that morning and you threw a snowball right at Lauren. She was so pissed."

I totally forgot about that. I really was aiming for Jessica or Tanya but she was an innocent bystander. Oh Well.

The rest of the afternoon was so much fun but I had to go and get the kids ready for dinner and to bed.

Esme said, "Why don't you guys stay here?"

Everybody agreed with Esme.

"I would love to but I don't have nightclothes for them. And they don't have their stuff."

Edward cut in and said, "I will go over Angela's house and get their stuff."

I couldn't say no.

It was time for me to but the kids down and Esme helped me but the kids to sleep. She had to because Renee didn't know who I was. I was happy but I couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

I smiled and started to take my clothes off to go take a shower. Not only did Edward get the kids stuff but my stuff as well. I love that boy.

After my shower, I went back to my room to get dressed. As I was getting ready I heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Can I come in?" Edward said.

"Sure."

Edward walked in and my breath and heart quickened.

His hair was damp from his shower and all I could think about how I used to run my fingers in his hair.

Edward smiled his crooked smile that I love.

"I just checked on the kids and now I wanted to check on you."

I smiled and said, "Why Mr. Cullen, you aren't supposed to be here."

He chuckled and walked over to the chair and I sat on the bed.

"I had a good day today. And the twins surely enjoyed themselves."

"Yeah they did. I am so glad that you decided to stay."

I ran my hand through my damp hair.

"Yeah me too."

We just stared at each other and I said while getting up, "I am going to bed."

He got up and I followed him to the door. We both touched for the knob and our hands touched.

I couldn't speak because staring into his eyes was making my body come alive.

He started to lean forward to give me a kiss.

When his lips was just a breath away from mine I said, "If we do this, it will be hard for me to leave."

He said, "Then don't go."

And he kissed me. Oh God those lips.

His kiss was soft and full of passion.

He pinned me to the door and started to kiss my neck... I know we shouldn't do this but my body didn't want him too. And that night we silently explored our love.

I awoke with Edward kissing my bare shoulder. Oh my God. I forgot how it felt being with him. Lying in his arms and waking up with those eyes staring at me.

I brushed back my messy hair and said, "I have to get the twins up."

He had a tight grip around me and said, "No just wait a minute."

And he held me closer and I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

He said into my hair, "I miss the smell of you, the feel of your skin against me."

I lifted my head and kissed him on his lips.

"I missed this too and it was so beautiful."

"I love you Bella. I've never loved anybody else. You took my heart when you left."

I started to tear.

Edward wiped my tears away with his thumb.

I said in a low voice, "I left my heart with you but you gave me the most precious gifts I could ever ask for. And that is I carried you inside me. I got to raise your children."

He held me tighter and kissed my with so much love that I could have exploded. We just stared at each other and held tightly without me even noticing that I passed the time I needed to get up.

I must have dozed off again in Edward arm and I felt a finger lightly tracing the line of my nose. I opened my eyes and saw Edward over me.

"I bought you breakfast in bed."

I sat up wrapping the sheet around me and pushing my tangle hair out of my face. I looked over and noticed it was 10:45 am.

"Oh my God. I have to get the twins."

He patted my shoulder and said, "don't worry they are dressed, feed and are causing havoc outside. Or should I say Eddie is causing havoc.

I can hear Eddie outside with Emmett and jasper yelling. I smiled while stretched my sour muscles. I felt loose, relaxed and I surely need this… release. My smiles widen and picked up a piece of toast and took a bite.

"I can get used to this."

"You deserve this."

He bent down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I will leave you alone so you can have a human minute (LOL. Thanx twilight).

I ate my breakfast with a smile and I noticed Edward left me his robe. I opened the door while I was fixing the big robe and I almost ran into Tanya.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Great!"

I know it's long and I hope you guys like this.


	15. My love

"Tanya?" I said with such disdain.

She pushed passed me to get into the room. I scoffed and closed the door.

"You think you are so slick."

I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think you are so slick.. You come strolling in here after 3 years and you think you can be the center of attention."

I folded my arms across my chest and said, "I didn't come here… Wait why am I explain myself to you."

"Have you ever considered that Edward moved on while you were gone?"

"Moved on?"

"Oh he didn't tell you about me and him."

I chuckled and said, "You are so delusional. You expect to believe that you and Edward was a thing and I came and destroyed everything for you."

I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Tanya this is so frustrating. I don't have time for this. You and I have been enemies. And I know why. You are in love with Edward. I am sorry that he doesn't feel the same way as you do. But I don't have time for this."

I walked towards the door and she said, "Did Edward tell you that he gotten me pregnant and I had a miscarriage? Did Edward tell you that I was supporting him while he is going through medical school? It looks like he should have told you that instead of useless promises. When you are gone, I will be in his arms at night."

She pushed me and left me standing in the room in disbelief. The room suddenly seemed smaller to me.. I sank to the bed and started to cry.

I rose and wiped my tears and threw on my jeans and tee-shirt and ran downstairs after her.

She was in the kitchen talking to Rosalie so I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to look at me with confusion.

"I am so tired of your ways."

She gave me a confused and said, "what are you talking about?"

"I am so tired of you trying to hurt me quietly in your little corner so your family would not know screwed up you are."

Edward walked into the room with Eddie following him and he said, "What is going on here?"

She looked at Edward trying to look hurt and innocent and said, "I don't know. I was talking to Rose and she just came and attacked me."

I tried to reach her but Rosalie held me back. I scoffed and slapped my thighs and said, "Don't stand there acting innocent. Tell everybody what you told me upstairs."

She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about.

Edward looked at both of us and said, "What is going on here? What happened upstairs?

Tanya shook and shrugged her shoulders.

I pushed my hair back and held my head, "This is rich." I laughed and said, "Miss Tanya here said that I that you guys were and item and that she was pregnant with your child and she miscarried."

She opened her mouth and said, "That is not true. That is a lie."

"I am lying now?"

Edward walked closer to Tanya and said, "Is that true?"

Tanya dropped her head and said, "What does it matter you are going to believe her anyway."

"What do you mean believe her anyway?"

Tanya lifted her head and said, "I was just looking out for you. She comes here with these kids and claim they are yours. I thought if I told her that she would leave."

Edward clenched his teeth and said, "Why would you say that?"

My kids started to cry because of the shouting that was going on so I said, "Esme can you take them outside please." She took my children and left.

Tanya laughed and said, "Because when it comes to her you are blind. You believe everything she says. She has you under her hoe spell."

I grabbed her by her shirt and tried to slap her but Jasper caught my arm. I am getting really tired of people trying to stop me from hurting her.

Edward walked closer to her and said, "That isn't your business. None of it is? I love Bella and that's it. I want her and if she had 5 kids I would still want her."

She shook her head and said, "I am so tired of you. I am so tired of this. I might have lied about sleeping in your arms every night, but I didn't lie about sleeping you nor having a miscarriage. Tell her. Tell her the 2 times we had sex. Tell everybody that."

Edward took a step back while the family gasped.

Edward said, "They were a mistake and I told you it shouldn't have happened. I didn't know you were pregnant."

Tanya scoffed and said, "Why should you have even cared. All you care about is Bella."

"Wait a minute." I interrupted, "When did you sleep with her?"

Edward rubbed his cheek and said, "last year."

I said, "Well this has nothing to do with me so I am going."

He stopped me and said, "No don't go."

Tanya laughed and said, "No Bella don't go. Please stay."

"Bella that doesn't change what I feel for you. I do and always loved you."

Tanya's smile turned into a frown and said, "What about my love for you, doesn't it mean anything to you?'

Edward said, "Tanya I told you. I love you like a sister and I was lonely and I made a mistake. I regret everyday…."

Tanya put her hand up to stop him. "Regret?"

She started to cry and I said, " I'm outta here."

I left but not before I told Esme that I will come for my kids later. I gave them a kiss and went to Angela's house.

This is great. This couldn't have been better if I had said Lord give me better. I came back to Forks and I ruined everything. I know it was best for the Cullens to know about the twins but I didn't want to cause trouble in the family that I love immensely.

God! Edward and Tanya.. I shivered at the thought.

While taking a sip of my tea I couldn't help but try to picture Tanya and Edward sleeping together. And I couldn't. It wasn't right. To Him she was his sister. But why.

I noticed Ben's car pull up and I smiled as I watch him walk over and open her car door. I always envied them. Their love was just so effortless.

She got out of the car and Ben wrapped his arm around her and pulled his love close to him. He stopped and faced Angela and gave her a kiss while rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

I tilted my head to side and smiled. They looked good together.

Still not noticing me watching the continued walking but were speaking so softly to each other. Nobody was worthy enough to hear what they said to each other. As they reached the steps Ben and Angela jumped.

"Hi" said Anglea.

Still smiling I said in a teasing tone, "Hi."

Angela smiled faded and she can see something was wrong.

"Ben, can you go inside. I am going to talk to Bella for a minute."

"Sure. Babes."

He cupped her face and gave her another kiss.

"PDA!" Gross." I said, while covering my eyes.

They laughed and Ben said, "This coming from a mother of 2"

He walked past me and put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

She sat next to me and nudged me. "What's up?"

I sighed and said, "Everything."

"What happened?"

"Last night Edward and I made love twice and once this morning. It was beautiful."

"Ok. I don't see a problem there."

"Oh wait, it gets better. This morning that bitch Tanya tells me that she and Edward was together and that she was pregnant with his child but miscarried."

"What? Wait. Edward and Tanya. Ewww."

"Tell me about it. So it comes out its true. But that's not bothering me."

"So what's bothering you?"

"Ange. I am 21 years old and I have two children. I didn't expect my life to be like this. But I didn't want to ever ever disrupt Edward's life. And coming out here has. I know he hasn't been to medical school since I came. And he and Tanya are fighting. I came here because I wanted my kids to know their other family."

"And you did that."

"It is just a mess. Renee is going to go crazy because she is attached to Esme. And Eddie met his match in Emmett. It's going to be hard."

Angela reached for my hand and said, "But what about you?

"What about me?"

"What about what makes you happy?"

"My kids make me happy."

"I know that but what Edward? Don't you love him?"

I put my head down and started to cry. Angela pulled me into her arms and said, "I know you still do and I know he loves you too. But you need to think what's best for everybody."

"I know. And I think I should leave tomorrow instead. My father needs me. He's all alone."

Angela pushed me back to look at me and said, "You aren't thinking of you."

I wiped the tears and said, "I love Edward. I really do. And I know that he loves me too. But I just keep going back to not wanting to mess up his future."

"How having his kids in his life mess up his future?"

I sighed and looked up saw a motorcycle stop in front of the house. As the drive took off the helmet, I realized it was Edward.

Angela leaned to me and said, "Whatever you decide I am with you. If you are leaving tomorrow, I will go with you. You know I love you."

I smiled and she kissed my forehead and went inside to Ben.

I huffed and got up from the steps and said, "I see you are still riding."

He smiled and said, "You taught me how."

I smiled and said, "I remember you busing you ass every time you fell off." I sighed and continued, "Why are you here Edward?"

He put his hand to my lips and said, "I don't want to fight."

Edward handed me the extra helmet and said, "I just want go for a ride."

I looked into his beautiful eyes and I remember how I couldn't deny him anything when he looks at me like that. So I dropped my shoulders and took the helmet.

"I will go but under one condition. I will drive. I haven't ridden on my bike since I found out I was pregnant."

He agreed and we were off. Man this felt good. The power of the bike between my legs, the speed I was going.

It was insane.

Not only the speed but I feel Edwards's thumbs caressing my exposed flesh and it was driving me crazy.

I missed this freedom. No stress no problems. No yelling at kids to sit down. I am now the drinking age and I should be going to parties.

I should be having fun in college.

I nodded my head. What am I saying? I don't regret my life. I don' regret my children. Having them had made me a stronger and better person. I couldn't even envision my life without my little monster.

That's when I knew.

I pulled over and turned off the bike.

Edward said while taking off his helmet, "what going on?"

**I hope you like this. I know it's long. Thanks for the review. If you want more, let me know. Thanks **


	16. goodbye and hello

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter…

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward pulled me into his arms and I started to cry harder.

He lifted my face so that I can look at him. I swallowed hard and he said, "Bella what is it?"

"I am leaving tomorrow."

He pushed me away from him and said, "What?"

"I umm am leaving to go home tomorrow."

Edward dropped his head and said in quiet voice, "Don't do this. Please don't do this."

I walked closer and he took a step back. He looked at me and I cringed for what I saw in his eyes. I saw pain and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"What about my kids?"

"They are leaving too."

"You can't do that."

I started to get angry and said, "What do you mean I can't do that?"

"You can't take them from me. I am getting to know them and you are going to snatch them from me. Why don't you leave them with me?"

I gave him a surprised look and said, "I can't do that. I am their mother."

"I am their father."

I closed my eye and started to rub them and realized that this isn't where I want this to go.

"Edward look I can't leave them here. One I wouldn't bear being apart from them and two their lives are in Texas."

"They are 3 years old."

"I can't do that."

"Then you and the kids stay."

"I can't do that either. My school, my job is in Texas. I can't leave my father alone there."

"What if I go back with you then?"

Being with him would be wonderful. I would love to wake up with him every morning. Watching him feed and bathe our children.

I would love for him to watch his children grown. How can I deny him his right to be in their lives?

What about the life he has here? I can't make him walk away from what he worked so hard for.

"Please Bella I will go with you guys."

He walked closer and dropped to his knees in front of me and it broke my heart.

I kneeled in front of him and I touched his face and said crying, "You can't come with us."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kiss was filled with force and passion I've never felt from him.

The sun shining on my eyes hurt. I stretched and try to feel for Edward on the bed but it was empty. My hand fumbled over the pillow and I felt piece of paper.

I opened my eyes and sat up holding the sheet over my naked chest.

I pushed my hair back and opened the letter.

**Dearest Bella**

**I love you and kids with all of my heart but saying goodbye to you is the most painful thing I've ever had to do. Before I met you I was sad and so lonely but you came into my life. The sun came into my dark world and I appreciated you for breathing the life into me. When you left with your father you took the best part of me. I felt like I had to work hard to get you out of my mind. Out of my skin. But nothing worked. You came back with three hearts that I love dearly. I would do anything to be a father to my kids and husband to you but I understand your life is there and mine is here. Watching you leave again will probably damage me more than I can even imagine. That's why I am not there now, but just know that I love you and the kids more than you can imagine.**

**I love you **

**Edward.**

I folded the letter and put it to my heart and started to cry.

Walking into the Cullen's house, Angela and I were greeted with my children laughing. We followed the noise and saw Emmett and lifting Eddie over his head and Renee trying to help her brother. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were sitting on a blanket watching the action.

"Hey guys" I said,

We were greeted back.

Renee left Emmett's leg and ran to me saying, "Ma Ma big hug. Big hug."

I picked her up and started kissing her face. She was giggling even more.

Eddie ran to me and I did the same to him..

Esme got up and said, "I packed their stuff and they are ready to go."

That stung. I knew I was hurting them.

"Thanks. Do you know where Edward is?"

Rosalie said, "No. He came home then he left again with Jasper."

"Thanks."

I told them I would be back and I went to his room. As I walked in I started to cry. We made love here after 3 years just the other day.

I walked over to his pillow and I put it to my nose to take the smell in. I buried my face in the pillow to muffle the sounds of my sobs.

While putting the pillow back I went into my bag and took out 2 pictures I took of the three of us (Me and the kids).

One is us lying on the bed smiling at the camera. On the back of the picture I wrote **Your three hearts.**

The second one is of the kids when they were 2 year old laughing while I am tickling them.

I put the pictures on his pillow and I left the room.

Saying good bye to everybody but the hardest was saying goodbye to Esme.

We were hugging each other sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella you call me if you need anything. And I want to talk to my babies everyday."

She wiped my tears and kissed my cheek and I said "Thanks mom. I love you."

Esme smiled and said, "I Love you too."

Renee was pulling on her skirt and Esme lifted her up to give her like the millionth hug.

When I took Renee she started screaming and kicking for Esme. Like I didn't know it would happen.

Esme took her back and tried to calm her down and told her that she's going for a ride with mommy.

She buckled them in the car and Alice slide in the back with them while Angela got into the driver side. Angela knew I wouldn't be able to drive so I hugged everybody again and promised to call them.

I looked up at Edward's window and sat in the passenger side.

As we were driving I couldn't help but think about the past. And all I kept thinking about is how much I had hurt Edward. Seeing him on his knees in front of me made more tears run.

I turned to look at the kids who had by now fallen asleep. Eddie looks just like his father. Even while asleep. I love their father and I want them to love him too.

I lifted my head and said, "Angela."

Edward walks into his room and immediately he sees the pictures on his pillow. He walks over and picks it up.

He looks at the picture and starts to smile. Bella holding the kids smiling, God she is beautiful. Renee looks just like her. You can tell that little girl is so sweet and shy. Renee had deep eyes just like her mother, eyes that can look right into your soul.

Eddie has my eyes but you can tell he is going to be a big evil child when he gets older. Bella has her hands full with him.

Edward sighed and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward turned around and saw me standing there. He ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. He pulled me away and crushed his lips to mine.

Edward kept kissing me and I tried to talk through his kisses.

"I couldn't. I couldn't leave you again. I love you. I want to be with you."

He hugged me and said, "I love you. I love you so much."

**I hope you guys like it. Please send reviews if you want more. Thanks **


	17. I do

**Hey guys thank for the reviews. I just love getting them, keep them coming. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

"Jasper, Do you take Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Alice, do you take Jasper Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"Can I have the rings please?"

Edward gave them the rings.

And they said their vows.

As they were speaking I looked over at Edward and he mouthed I love you to me.

I am actually shocked that I can see anything through the tears. Alice looks absolutely beautiful and Jasper looked like he should be on the cover of GQ magazine.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper got closer to Alice and dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

Emmett whistles and says, "Down boy."

Everybody started to laugh.

As they finish kissing they face the crowd and the priest says "I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale.

We all started yelling and laughing as we walk out of the church.

The reception hall was beautiful. Alice outdid herself once again.

Edward got up from the table and started to hit his champagne glass to get everybody's attention.

"I am happy that the two people that I love and adore in the world have allowed us to witness their union. Alice, you are my lil sister and sometimes you annoy me but I love you and you mean the world to me. Jasper you are my brother and best friend. I love you too but remember this Alice is my special cargo so if you hurt her I will hurt you. Then comfort you because you are my brother."

I grabbed his arm to make him sit down. Edward leaned to me and gave me kiss.

I turned to look at Alice and she gave me a wink.

"Edward, I was thinking. We are together now and I moved my and the twins stuff into our new apartment. And I think we should get married."

Edward started to choke. And I patted his back while laughing.

"I asked you to marry me a week ago and you didn't answer me."

"I know but I am answering you now. I want to marry you. But I have a question to ask you."

Edward nodded while he was cutting into his steak.

"I just wanted to know if we should get married before or after the baby is born."

"The baby?'

Edward was still eating his food. I don't think he really heard me. I looked at Alice and mouthed to her he didn't get it. And it looks like Jasper wasn't quite getting it too.

Alice blew out a breath and said loud enough for the four of us to hear.

"You guys are unbelievable. She reached in her back and pulled out 2 boxes and handed it to Jasper and Edward.

I watched Edward while he opened the box.

"What is this?"

"Just read the letter."

Edward and Jasper said at the same time "You are pregnant?"

"Yes. I am 4 weeks and Alice is 6 weeks.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the sonogram picture and gave it to him.

Edward still stuck on the paper and picture said how did this happen?"

Alice said, "Well one night the two of you could keep neither your hands nor you…"

I cut her off before it got graphic.

"We…"

Jasper stood up and yelled Edward and I was just told that Alice and Bella are pregnant."

Everybody was hooting and cheering but I blushed. What was he doing?

Jasper held his chest and said breathless, "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a dad. I feel faint."

Alice helped him to the chair and gave him water.

Esme and Carlisle came to us with the kids. As always, Renee reached for me and Eddie reached for Edward.

Those two were inseparable. You couldn't pull them apart and when they try everything to get into trouble.

Edward leaned over to me and said, "Are you happy?"

"What do you think?" I leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss.

We had the mornings down packed. Edward and I did everything together. Even though Renee was warming up to Edward, whom I should say I was very excited about.

Edward was giving the kids their breakfast because oatmeal made me gag so I was washing the dishes.

Actually being pregnant everything made me sick. I wasn't like this with the twins.

I couldn't keep anything down and I think it killed Edward every time I was sick. But as the doctor says it's normal..

Normal my foot. Alice is 3 months and 2 week and she is freaking Mary Poppins. She is constantly rubbing and talking to her little belly. And it is really annoying and I just want to bash her head in.

Did I mention the mood swings I also have?

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck.

That calmed me down.

He rubbed my little bulge and continued to kiss my neck.

I turned to face him and he didn't mind my soapy hand around his neck.

Now I know why he didn't mind. He was excited.

"Mr. Cullen you are going to be late for school and I have to take them to Esme's before my class."

He ignored me and started kissing my jaw line and to my lips.

"Your children?"

He stopped and Edward kissed the tip of my nose and said, "We will finish this later."

Edward went to kiss the twins. He bent down to kiss my bell and kiss my lips. When he grabbed his bag and came to give me another kiss that's when I smelt it.

My head was spinning and I was getting sick. I smelt his scrubs. The dead body smell. The chemicals they use. I turned to the sick and threw up.

Edward ran to my side and was apologizing. He thought if he had it in the bag I wouldn't smell it.

"Mom!!!!!"

Esme came out of the kitchen and the kids went running yelling grandma.

She bent down and kissed each one. They act like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Hey Bella" She said while kissing my cheek.

"Are you ok?"

Am I ok.

"Yeah just a little tired and sick."

Out of nowhere I started crying.

She hugged me and let me cry on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Esme. It is too much. I am always crying, getting sick or having an attitude."

"It's ok. I want you to go upstairs and I will bring you tea. Get some sleep. And I will bring you lunch."

"But I have class today."

"Bella you come first. You have to take care of that baby. And it is stressed right now."

I couldn't argue with her so I went up to Edward's old room. As I put my head on the pillow I was out like a light.

I was awaken by somebody touching my hair when I looked up it was Edward.

I turned to my back and looked up at him and said, "What are you doing here?"

He kissed me and said, "I could ask you the same thing.."

"Your mom ordered me to stay."

"She told me. I am here because I know how sick you get so I take a shower here before I go home."

I could still smell the chemicals and my stomach turned but I held the sickness back.

"I wanted to do this when I got home tonight but Mom invited us to stay for dinner so I am going to do this now."

He reached in his jacket and pulled out a ring box.

I knew what it was and I still gasped when I saw the tear shaped diamond.

"I know you said you want to marry me but you have no ring."

I sat up and I gave him my finger and I said, "It's about time."

I pulled him to me and we kissed.

It took us a while to get down for dinner….

**I really hope you like this chapter. It was hard to put it together and work at the same time. So you have to excuse me sometimes. thanks **


	18. Alice to the moon

**Hey guys thanks for the review.. I received a review yesterday that had me thinking. I just want to take a moment and say that I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to read my story. Thank you. And on with the story. **

The house phone was ringing. If my children were here I would be upset.

I sighed and turned the alarm clock and groaned.

"It is 5:15 am."

There is only one person who would call this early.

Edward rolled over and said, "Tell Alice to go to hell."

If I wasn't so tired I would laugh.

"What Alice."

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Yes. What is it Alice?"

"You forgot that we had to start working out the plans for the wedding and baby showers?'

I groaned.

"You did forget."

I was starting to get annoyed and said, "No I didn't forget but it is now 5:19 am. Couldn't this wait till lets say 8:00 am?"

"8:00! Do you really want to waste the whole day away?"

I sighed and said, "Alice if I say I am getting up will you hang up the phone?"

She laughed.

"How were the twins?" Did they behave themselves?"

I don't know why I asked. I know Renee did but Eddie was a different story.

"Yeah they were great. I spoke to Esme last night and she said that she will take the kids today while we shop."

"No that's ok. Edward and I thought we would spend time out with the kids."

"Ok So I will see you in an hour."

I groaned and said good bye.

I turned to face Edward's back and I kissed it.

"Babe if I kill your sister would you be mad at me?"

He turned to face me and put his leg between mine and said, "No I wouldn't be mad."

I smiled and kissed his chest and fell asleep in his arm.

Alice was banging on the front door. I can't believe I went back to sleep I should be dressed already. I put on my robe and went to answer the door.

My kids looked so refresh. Alice must have had them in bed around 7:00. They hugged me and I told them to go wake their father. And watched them run to the room and heard Edward calling my name to get the kids.

If I have to be up so do you buddy.

I turned and shook my head at Alice and let her in.

"Bella you should have been dressed already."

I walked over to the stove to make some herbal tea..

"Do you want tea? Why am I asking, like you really need to be bouncing off the walls?"

Alice started laughing and I cringed when I saw her pull out a binder.

"Come on Bella you have to pick a color."

I was starting to get very annoyed. Edward was making Eddie scream. Renee was rubbing my belly, Alice was pissing me off and the baby was trying to kick the hell out of me.

I closed my eyes and said, "Alice I told you that Edward and I chose 2 colors and we want to see what can go with it before we chose."

"You wouldn't be going through that if you knew if it's a boy or girl."

"We want it to be a surprise. Just because you want to know, doesn't mean that I want too."

Alice can tell that I was being crabby but she just smiled at me..

"Mommy. Mommy."

I looked down to see Renee with a shocked look on her face. I smiled and said, "Did the baby kick you?"

"Babee. Babee."

I put her hand to my belly again and it kicked. She laughed..

"Daddy babe kisks mommy."

Edward walked to me and kneeled in front of me and put his hand on my belly. And they baby kicked him and he gasped wide eyed at Renee. She started laughing.. Edward bent down and kissed my belly.

"Daddy kished mommy mach"

Edward pulled Renee and said, "Daddy kissed baby now daddy kisses baby girl."

He started kissing her neck making her laugh very hard.

I got up from the table and said, "Ok if we are going to go we need to pick up Rose and mom. Edward you are taking Eddie right?"

He stopped tickling Renee and said, "Yeah it's just a girl day."

Edward put Renee down and said, "Come one big man let's get your shoes. Let's go."

Renee followed him and I stopped her and said, "Baby girl, do you want to stay with mommy?"

With sad eyes she nodded her head yes.

Edward lifted her up and started to kiss her again. And her eyes light up…

"You spoil that little girl." Alice said,

"Daddy's little girl" Edward said and kissed me gently on lips.

I love his kisses.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

Edward kissed Alice on the cheeks and said, "Love you too Baby sis."

Alice tilted her head and said," Eww the love."

Edward laughed and rubbed her small belly which pisses me off every time I see her. Here I am huge looking like I am about to pop and she is still small.

"Bye Sarah. Uncle loves you too."

"Get out of here Edward." I said.

Edward picked up Eddie and said, "We manly men are going to leave the women to do their women stuff."

Alice picked up a piece of paper and threw it at Edward and it just barely hit him…

"Hey hey watch out for my son." I said, and walked over to mess up Eddie's hair.

Edward said, "My cell is on so call me if you need me."

"I just might call you every five minutes." I winked at him and they left.

"Bella, do you like this wood color crib?' Rosalie said.

"No I think you should get eggshell color." Alice said.

"No I think I like the egg shell. Edward and I were thinking about coloring the baby's room a light minty color. What do you think mom?

"I like the eggshell."

"Alright mom has spoken and it shall be done." I said while dipping my head out of respect.

Esme lightly hit my shoulder while laughing. And we left the crib section.

"Come on baby girl. Push your stroller." Rose said while helping Renee push her baby doll's stroller.

As we continued to walk we hear a voice coming behind us.

I looked at Alice and I knew who it was.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks**


	19. Shopping

**Hello. Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming because I love them. **

"Is that Bella Swan?'

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes it is. Hi Jessica. Hi Lauren"

Lauren said while laughing to Jessica, "Tanya didn't lie. She is huge."

Jessica also started to laugh.

They are not going to ruin my day.

Jessica looked at my daughter and said, "She is also yours?"

I raised one eyebrow.

"You are just a baby factory. Isn't this going to be your third child?"

I looked at to my right and saw Rosalie nose starting to flare. That was a sign that she was going to flip out.

I touched her shoulder and said, "Rose can you see where mom is"

Rosalie looked at me with a questioning look and just left.

"Jessica, yes I am about to have my third child. And I might add that it is to the same man. You know Edward Cullen? The fox that was in our college… Speaking about college, did Mike ever go to the free clinic after messing with you?"

Alice started to laugh.

I continued. "I am also marrying the father of my children…" I lifted my ring finger and showed her the beautiful ring Edward gave me. And I saw Lauren's jaw drop.

I beamed inside.

"And I am back in school for my masters while I am a mother and soon to be wife. What about you?"

As she was about to have a comeback I heard Esme call our names.

I put my hand up to stop her and said, "Oops got to go.. It was grate to see you."

I rolled my eyes when I said bye.

Alice said, "Did you see her? She was stuck on stupid."

We both laughed and told Esme and Rosalie about what happened while we continued our shopping.

"Bells were home."

Edward didn't hear a response, so he called out again.

"Bells where are you?"

No answer. He put sleeping Eddie in his bed and noticed that Renee wasn't in her bed.

Edward went into his room and saw Renee sleeping in their bed.. He blew out a breath of relief. He picked Renee up and put her in her bed.

Edward walked around the house; it was still new to him.

A new house that he lives with Bella and their children, getting ready to welcome a third child.

He went to the back yard and noticed Bella sitting on the bench looking at the setting sun…

"Hey honey. I've been calling you?"

I heard Edward calling me. I looked at him and wiped the tears while I let out a little laugh.

He went to me and sat next to me pulling into his arms.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I shook my head and said," NO. It's nothing."

He rose on eyebrow.

"It's nothing. What's wrong? Didn't you have fun today shopping?"

I turned to look at him and said, "No I had a great time."

"So what is it?'

"It's just that I miss my mother. I wished that she was here helping me prepare for the baby. With the twins I didn't everything by myself. I mean Charlie and Angela were there to help but I did everything alone. Now being with YOUR mom I miss mine."

Just saying that made the tears flow again.

Edward wiped my tears with his thumb and said, "Of course you miss her. You are having a baby and you need your mother here."

I looked into his green eyes that had such understanding and compassion with what I was going through. I can tell you this he hasn't lost any patience with m through this pregnancy.

Even when I was always sick or when I was snapping at him. He loved me and I can see it in his eyes.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him…

He pulled away from me and pulled back my hair so he could look at my face.. He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you Bella.. And you know my mom is here for you. I know it isn't the real thing but you know she is here for you."

"Yeah I know…"

"And you know my sisters are there for you?'

"I know that too."

I kissed his lips again trying to tease him.

"My sisters are so there for you, they are coming to spend the night to talk about the wedding and the nursery and women stuff."

"What?!?!?!?"

He laughed and said, "When Alice got home she was packing her stuff and she said she's sleeping here. Jasper tried to stop her but she gave him this killer look and just handed her the keys.. So I offered to hang out with the boys.."

"Are you kidding me?'

He laughed harder and said, "No I am not kidding. Unless you want me to stay?"

I reached in Edwards and took out his cell phone.

"What are you going to do?"

While dialing the number I said, "Calling your sister to tell her to stay home."

As he was going to respond, Alice answered the phone.

"Yes Edward."

"This is Bella."

"Hey Bells. I am on my way."

"No you aren't"

"What do you mean?'

"I mean turn around and go back to your man while I stay with mine."

"What are you saying Bella?"

I could here her voice quivering. She knew how to get her way. It wasn't going to work with me.

"I mean that I want to be alone with Edward."

"But we don't have a lot of time left to take care of these things."

I pushed my hair back and gave Edward and evil glare.

"I know we don't but…."

Alice cut me off and said, "Are you saying you don't need my help. This is my first baby and you have more experience and I just thought that since we are pregnant together, we can help each other out… I thought that's what you want."

She started to cry and continued. "But if you want me to go home I will."

Dammit!

"No Alice come… Edward is going to stay with Jasper..

"And Emmett as well. Rosalie is with me…"

Jesus!!

"Fine. I see in a few minutes…"

"Bye Bells love you."

And she hung up… Edward just kissed my forehead and started to laugh. He got up and walked into the house.

I am seriously going to kill that girl….


	20. Early

**Hey guys.. Thanks for the love… I hope you like this next chapter….**

Sitting on the porch while rubbing my swollen belly, I can't help but to smile how my life has turned.

As I look at my future husband, the man that I love above all else playing with our children.

Everything was good… We pushed the wedding till we have the baby. Nope I don't know if it's a girl or a boy…

Alice and my baby shower is in two days..

That's when I heard a pop. Or should I say I kind of felt a pop then water dripping.

My moving hand stopped on the top of my belly because I felt the baby kicked…

This can't be happening yet, I am three weeks early…

"Umm Edward." I said while getting off the bench…

Edward looked at me and his hair fall over his eye. He pushed it back and stood up straight.

"Are you ok?"

"No I think my water broke.."

Edward was looking around and didn't know what to do. He called the kids while he walked to me.

"Are you hurting?" He said while checking me over.

"No I am fine."

As he helped me in the house he said, "Go lay down and I will call everybody.."

As I walking to the room I felt a something hit my lower back to my left leg. The wall helped me be steady while more water gushed out of me….

"Edward!"

He ran to me and when he saw the water on the floor he turned sheet white…

"It's ok. Do you feel pain now?'

"Not really." I said while he is leading me to the bed. "I feel a little something in my lower back and leg."

He laid me down and told me to get rest because I will have a long day if I am in labor..

I agreed and just laid there thinking if I chose everything right… The nursery was ready and the midwife I chose I like her…

I started thinking if it was smart for me to have the baby at home or if I should let a doctor deliver my baby.

Should I be medicated instead of doing it naturally?

The things that I didn't want to change were that I wanted my family with me and I did want Edward to assist in the delivery. I mean I want him to pull the baby out.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. And I opened my eyes.. I must have dozed off because now the sun was setting and my clothes were stuck to me because I was sweating…

I breathed through the pain but as soon as it stopped I screamed for Edward.

He came running in with Amanda the mid wife….

He said while rubbing my belly, "I called everybody.. Angela is going to be here in another hour and …."

I cut him off, "how long have I been asleep?'

He looked at Amanda and said, "About three hours.."

Three hours? Jesus.

"Where are the kids?"

"They are with Esme, Rosalie and Alice.."

"Where are they guys?"

"They went to get some food for them…"

Right guys get Squamish when a woman gives birth..

I started to laugh but then another pain hit..

Amanda went o me to strap the monitors on me and said, "Ok Bella you need to breathe…"

I breathed the pain which was starting to get very bad… And I started to feel a lot of pressure between my legs…

I told Amanda and she checked my cervix…

"You are know 5 centimeters."

"That can't be she is early."

"Early or not the baby is coming and coming fast…" Amanda said while taking off her gloves.. She continued, "Do you want to walk around? It will make your cervix open up faster.."

I nodded and Edward helped me out of the bed…

My legs felt like jello…. I had to lean on Edward for support…

"It's ok if you want to go back to bed…"

I breathed heavy and shook my head…

As we walked into the living room I saw Alice sitting on the couch with a scared look… I tried to crack a smile at her to let her know that I am ok.

Then another on hit.. This was big one.. These contractions are coming faster and faster together…

I leaned on Edward and I moaned loud….

I tried to breath but it was sounding like I was panting..

When my panting was slowing down, Edward said, "I am going to take her to bed.."

He walked me back to the room while everybody followed…

As he put me on the bed I curled to my side…

"Where does it hurt?" Amanda said,

"My lower back."

She said, "Edward go behind her and massage her lower back. That should relive it a little..."

Edward did what she said.. And I have to admit it did help a little…

Two hours later I felt like I had to go to the bathroom really bad..

Amanda checked me and said, "That's the baby's head you feel.

Edward looked and said, "Bella I see the baby.. It has a lot of hair…

"Ok everybody she is going to start pushing…"

Edward took one leg and put the ball of my feet to arm and pushed back. Rosalie did the same.. And I can hear Angela cheering… And Esme telling the twins the baby is coming..

I said breathless, "Alice are you ok?"

She laughs and says, "You are in labor and you are asking me am I ok…"

"Ok Bella on a count of three you are going to push really hard ok?"

I nodded my head and Esme said while wiping the sweat off my face, "I am so proud of you."

I beared down and I felt something ripping inside of me. I started to scream…

"That's good Bella again"

I beared down and Edward was telling me to push.

"Oh My God Bella you are really doing it"

I stopped pushing and started to breath very hard.

"Ok Bella again"

"I can't." I said weakly.

"You can baby. Push. Push push push."

"That's Good Bella. Stop. The head's out. Edward you can come now.."

"It's burning.. It's burning."

Alice took Edward's place when he left.

Alice said, "The baby looks like you. With Edward's nose and hair."

"Ok Bella give me one big push and you will have your baby."

I wanted to smile but the pain was unbelievable..

I screamed again while pushing..

"Oh My God Bella.. Push." Edward said.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. My baby.

Edward said, "It's a boy."

I was breathing heavy like I just ran a triathlon.

Something wasn't right… I was starting to feel light headed.

Edward came to me and kissed me said, "You gave me another son.. Thank you."

Everything around me started to get a little out of focus..

Amanda said, "Do you want to me your son?"

I said in a weak voice, "Yes.."

She walked to us with a little bundle and put him on my chest and said, "Here's your son."

She put him on my chest and I looked in the face of my son.. He does look like me and I could see Edward too. His nose.. His hair color.

I tried to lift my head but it felt too heavy…

I said, "He is beautiful."

Edward kissed my lips and I said, "Hello Mason Anthony Cullen."

And the last thing I heard was Edward calling my name before everything went black….

**OH MY GOD!!! What's wrong with Bella? If you want to know you have to wait for the next chapter…. Thanks**


	21. awake

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. Here is another one.. **

My throat was burning… I tried to swallow but it hurt…

As I opened my eyes I noticed my father sitting in the chair…

The pain and the worry on his face broke my heart..

"Dad."

He got up from the chair to the bed.

"Bells are you ok?"

I tried to swallow again but it couldn't.

"I am fine.. I am just thirsty. What happened?"

Charlie propped me up and I flinched from the pain. My female part was very very sore.

He went to the night table and picked up the pitcher and poured some water in a cup..

As I put the cup to my lips I was already praising the Gods for creating water.

It felt so good going down my throat that felt like sandpaper…

"Well Bells, you passed out because you lost a lot of blood.."

My baby…

"I lost a lot of blood?"

"Yeah the midwife was working very hard for you not to bleed out.."

"Why did I lose a lot of blood?"

"Well Amanda said you were hemorrhaging.. She said you had a tear which caused the hemorrhaging.."

Thank you, Amanda.

I drank some more of the water.

"Where's everybody?"

Charlie let out a breath and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Well Bells. Everybody is at the hospital."

"Why are they at the hospital?'

"Alice was so stressed about what happened she started having pains in her belly. So they took her to hospital."

Charlie can see that I was starting to get worried so he put his hand on my arm and continued, "Don't worry they called and said they are going to induce her labor and that she's fine. Hey just think if the baby is born today they will share the same birthday…"

Great I am not there for her labor.. We had said we were going to be there for each other..

We took the classes together… Then it hit me..

"Where are the kids?'

"The twins are staying at Angela's house. Ben is with her to help and Mason is in the other room with Edward.."

My baby is fine. I am fine. I know me passing out had stolen 10 years of Edward's life..

"Edward!"

"Yes Charlie…"

Edward walked into the room and as soon as he saw me his smile widen…

He ran to my bed and just hugged me…

Telling me that I had scared him and for me to promise never to do that again…

I kissed him and promised..

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired.."

"Hungry?"

"Starved.."

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

I looked and noticed that my father was gone…

"Umm I want to see Mason first…"

Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose..

Before he left I asked him where my cell was and he got it for me.

As I thanked him I opened and dialed Alice's number

"Hello."

"Hi Rosalie. How's Alice?'

"Bella you are ok?"

"Yeah fine just a little tired and weak."

"Thank God I thought we were going to take you to the hospital… Amanda said if you didn't wake up by tomorrow we had to rush you into the emergency room… But Carlisle checked you and he said you were going to be ok.."

Carlisle the savior..

"Rosalie Alice?"

"Oh yeah. They said her labor isn't good as good as they like and they are going to give her a c-section if she doesn't improve."

I know Alice is going crazy because she didn't want to medicated or have a c-section.

"Can't do they do something so that she doesn't have surgery?"

"They are trying everything they can… They even broke her water to make her cervix open up but it isn't working.."

Just then Edward came in with Mason in his arms.

I smiled at him and said, "Rosalie Edward just came in with Mason. Call me with an update.. Love you."

"I love you too."

I closed the cell phone.

Edward sat on the bed.

"Here's your mommy."

He put Mason in my arms and I look at my child..

Love filled in my already full heart and I looked at his angelic sweet face..

He has Edward's bronze hair and his nose.

But he had my face. You can see both of us in him…

I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes as tears spilled out of my eyes..

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you."

**I hope you guys like this chapter… Till next time.. Hey don't forget to ready my other fan fic call Troubled Soul….**


	22. feeding

**Thanks for the reviews and the alert add. Please keep them coming. Here is another chapter…**

"Edward, Mason is crying."

Edward just grunted and turned over.

I sucked my teeth and opened one eye to look at the time..

4:45 am. Jeez..

I sat up and smiled when I saw the bottle that Esme put out for me..

Esme and Carlisle are the best.

They took Alice and me in after we had the babies.

I was still weak for the blood loss I suffered and Alice was suffering from the pain from her c-section.

I don't know what I would have done without Esme…

While stretching I was telling Mason I was coming…

I was so tired I was stumbling to get to the bassinet.

I picked him up and checked to see if he was wet and my poor baby was just miserable.

He was hungry and soaked.

While laying Mason on the bed, he started to cry.

"Mommy's sorry."

Regretting that everything was such a mess here, I had to search for his wipes and diaper.

"What's wrong with him?

I turned to see Edward lifting Mason trying to comfort him..

"He's wet and hungry.."

Yes I found it.

I walked to the bed and I took Mason from a very sleepy Edward.

When I put him down to change his diaper he was crying again…

" I know baby… I know mommy is bad for making you suffer."

I kissed his cheek when I was done and got him ready for his bottle.

Watching his cute little face sucking greedily on the bottle I smiled..

I was happy with my life. My family.

I am in love with the most perfect man I've ever met. And I gave his three beautiful kids..

His parents love me like I am one of their own children..

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a baby crying…

Please don't let it be the twins.

I carefully rose from the bed without shaking Mason and I walked out of the room..

The crying was coming from the nursery that Esme did for the babies..

Alice was sitting on the rocking chair feeding Lizzie..

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi."

I walked into the room and sat on the other rocking chair.

"Isn't this the best time to be with Mason?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I love my son but right now I would rather be sleeping."

She sucked her teeth at me.

"This is the best time. It is just her and I."

Alice always finds something good out of a bad situation.

Looking into her daughter's face who personally to me she looks like the splitting image of Jasper but with dark curly hair, she would wake right up.

We talking until it was time for me to put Mason down..

I kissed him and I put him in his bassinette then went to my bed and put my arm and leg over Edward.

I kissed his shoulder.

"I think I am going to go to Texas to show of Mason."

He turned around to face me.

"Sure."

A month flew by. Mason was getting so big and the twins got along with him…

Edward is back at school which he was always gone. I really missed him.

I was starting to go crazy because I'm always in the house.. So I decided that I am finally going to go to my fathers..

As I packing the twin was acting up.

Eddie wasn't listening and Renee was stapled to my leg..

"Renee honey. Please let mommy pack."

I blew out breath and my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells."

I smiled.

"Hi Dad.."

"When are you guys coming to see me?"

"If these kids don't kill me, we should be leaving in like 30 minutes."

"I can't wait to see you guys.. Are you still coming with Alice?"

"Yeah we both need to get out of this house."

Charlie laughed into the phone.

"Ok Bells. Hurry and come see me.. And I have a surprise for you. I love you."

I told him I loved him back and continued to pack.

"Are you ready?"

I gave Alice a dirty look and rolled my eyes.

"Give me a minute.."

I turned to Edward and looked into his perfect green smoldering eyes.

"You will be back before you know it."

He kissed the tip of my nose.

I giggled trying to stop my eyes from getting wet..

"This is silly. I will be back in a couple of days"

Edward hugged me and told me he loved me in my hair… I closed my eyes and smiled while the tears ran down my cheeks…

He let me go and went to the window to kiss his children and niece..

While I was wiping the tears I noticed Alice and Jasper kissing and hugging each other.

"And you are rushing me?'

She sucked her teeth and kissed Jasper for the last time.

As I was getting into the car I told Jasper and Edward not to have too much fun while the women are away.

Jasper laughed and said, "Damn Edward, I might as well call the strippers to cancel."

Alice gave Jasper a cold look and said, "I think that would be wise. What do you think Bella."

"Edward knows better than that."

Even though it were laughing it was very hard to say good bye to them.

The trip to Texas was very good. I was very glad to have seen Charlie..

He is very happy there.

And I have to thank Melinda.. His new girlfriend.

Alice and I couldn't wait to get home…

To see the house but a smile on my sleepy face..

I looked at Alice and I knew she was feeling the same way.

I took the twins out of the car and they were very tired..

I picked up the car seat and decided to get the bags later.

Alice ran into the house, she couldn't wait to see jasper.

I smiled and shook my head.

Walking into the house I had a very bad feeling about something, but I just shook it off as fatigue.

I walked up the stairs making sure the twins will not fall down the stairs.

As I reached the door I noticed Edward had music playing softly.

When I reached for the knob my hand started to shake.

What's wrong?

I shook my hand and tried again.

When I opened the door I heard the earth crack.

**What happened? I hope you guys like this chapter… It is almost finished. If you have a suggestion on how I should end this story. Feel free to share… Thanks**


	23. Pain

**I couldn't wait. It was driving me crazy I had to finish it.. I hope you guys like it….**

"Bella!"

The air was pushed out of my body and I couldn't breath.

I leaned on the door frame for support.

Clutching my chest, "Wha. Wha."

I walked in on Edward and Tanya making love.

"Wha… What… What is going on…"

I started to feel woozy..

Then I remembered my children were behind me. I didn't want them to see their father with that slut.

I turned and I can hear Edward calling my name.

I bent down and picked up the car seat with mason in it and told the kids to walk.

"Bella I am sorry"

I couldn't talk.

Air was rushing into my lugs but I am now hyperventilating.

"Bella I thought it was you."

That made me stop and I started to shake. I turned to Edward and said, "You didn't know it was me?"

"No Bella I am sorry…."

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard.. You couldn't come up with something better that that?"

"That is the truth."

"How could you do this to me? To Us? I though you loved me."

The tears were flowing down my eyes.

I turned to walk away and I noticed the twins were standing looking at as like they were about to cry.

"I do love you. Please don't go."

Edward grabbed my arm to stop me."

"Don't touch me!! Don't ever touch me again!"

My screaming made the twins cry.

Edward went to them to comfort them.

"Don't touch them.."

I went to calm them down…

"Why?"

Edward kneeled next to me and said, "I thought it was you."

"You don't know me? You don't know how I kiss? You don't …. No you know what. I can't do this now."

I took the kids downstairs and Edward was following me trying to stop me.

"Bella please don't take the kids. Please. You guys are my world."

As I opened the door I stopped and said, "I guess you just destroyed your world."

I heard Edward sobbing and I shook my head and told the twins to come on.

When I strapped them in the car I started to cry very hard.

It was very hard for me to start the car and as I looked up, Tanya was standing by the window laughing and waving bye.

I wiped my tears and drove away.

"How can he do this to us?"

I was crying on Angela's shoulders.

"I don't know Bella. It doesn't sound like him."

I looked up at her.

"Are you defending what he did?"

"No I am not but Bella you know Tanya. You know she's had it out for you since the beginning. What does your heart say?"

I pushed my hair back behind my ear and sighed.

Sniffing I said, "In my heart I don't believe he would do this to us but my eyes is telling me something else."

I got up from the couch while pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Go with your heart…"

Then there was a knock on the door and my heart jumped.

I knew who it was…

I gave Angela a look to let her know that I will get it..

As I walked to the door I was taking deep breaths to calm down…

When I opened the door there he was face and the pain on his face made my heart stop.

I wanted to comfort him. Tell him that I love him and everything will be alright…

Tell him to come in the house to be with the three of us…

But something stopped me.

"Bella I am so sorry."

I dropped my head and felt the tears burning my eyes.

"I am so sorry. Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Edward walked up to me to wrap his arms around me but I stopped him and gave him a look like touching me isn't a good idea right now.

"How could you not know it was me?"

He dropped his head.

"Don't you know my face, my lips, and my body? Do you know me?'

Edward opened his mouth to say something but close it again.

"I know you wouldn't sleep with that scank but you didn't even know me. That's what hurts.."

"Bella I am sorry."

"That's not what I need right now. I got to go."

I walked to the house and I heard Edward tell me he loves me and he's here when I am ready to come home.

"Eddie, come back here."

I was at the park with the kids watching them run around...

The basketball court was full today…

I sighed as I watched the sweaty young boys running and cursing each other..

I closed my eyes as I thought how fast I grew up….

Mason made a sound and I looked down at him and smiled.

"Are you hungry?'

I reached in the diaper bag and pulled out the bottle..

I laughed how he was moving his head to find the nipple..

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I looked to see who was calling me and I gasped..

"Mike Newton."

"In the flesh."

He scrunched his eyebrows and said, "You are a mommy?"

I smiled and looked down at Mason and nodded..

"And I assumed Cullen is the father.. He does look like him.."

I looked up at Mike and saw that he was sweaty and I told him to take a seat.

Mike sat down and shook his head..

"I can't believe you have a baby.."

"I have three babies."

I laughed as Mike leaned back in disbelief.

I pointed out the twins and he just scoffed.

"Wow you've been busy."

Mason finished his bottle and I put him over my shoulder and burped him..

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Texas or someplace like that?"

"Yeah I moved back to Forks a year ago… And I had this little guy… What about you?"

'Well I am in graduate school for business and I am working with my uncle in his company."

He told me and I knew the very big company he is working for. As we were talking I could tell that Mike had changed a lot.. He spoke about his girlfriend Amanda who also worked in his company… And how his family still owns the store and how he helps out as much as he can..

"I am impressed Mike Newton.."

"Impressed?'

"Yeah you are a different person. You seem more grounded and serious.."

'Well we have to change sometime…"

"Yeah we do…"

"Bella I just wanted to apologize about what happened to us.."

"Mike it's in the past… No need to rehash it."

"I know but I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry…"

Just then Renee and Eddie ran to me..

Eddie said while hugging me. "Mommy juse pleeze.."

I ruffled Eddie's hair and gave both of them a juice box..

"This is mommy's friend Mike can you both say hello?"

At the same time they waved at Mike..

"They are really cute…"

"Thanks."

"Edward is very lucky to have such a beautiful family."

I put my head down and I felt like I was going to cry..

"Hey Bella are you ok?'

I shook my head and looked up at Mike and I shook my head..

"What is it?"

"I don't want to bother you with it.."

"Bells we've been friends for a very long time before I started acting stupid.. You used to talk to me about everything. What is it?"

I told him what happen so fast I was so surprised he got it at all.

"That is serious."

I laughed as I wiped my tears.

"And do you believe him?"

I shrugged my shoulders..

"Look Bella. To be honest if it was any other girl than I would say it is cut and dry and he cheated but its Tanya."

"That's my problem it's Tanya."

Mike huffed.

"Bella there is something I have to tell you."

Mason started to cry so I picked him up…

**I hope you guys like this one. It is long. Till next time.**


	24. Enough is enough

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. **

"What is it?"

I laid Mason back on his car seat…

"Well you know I used to hanging out with Jessica, Lauren and Tanya…"

"Yeah the three skanks.."

Mike laughed and continued, "Well you know I dated all three?"

"What! I didn't know that.."

"Well I was pretty serious with Tanya but she didn't feel for me how I felt for her. She was too stuck on Cullen… But she was talking all this crazy stuff about you…"

I said sarcastically, "Why I am not surprised?"

"Anyway, she was saying about how she wanted to break you guys up. Tanya was planning ways to sabotage you.. And when we found out you were leaving, she was overjoyed. She felt now she had a real chance with Cullen."

"I knew that she was in love with him but I didn't know how deep her obsession was.."

"You got that right. Do you how it feels to be with someone and…. "

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence….

"Look Bella.. If Edward says that he didn't know it was you. Believe him.. Tanya has ways to make people do what she wants…"

I looked at Mike and just sighed.

"I can't believe that I am doing this. Trust me.."

I smiled and touched his hand..

Renee came over and sat on my lap while giving Mike a dirty..

"Well I see she gets her attitude from her mother.."

I slapped his arm and just giggled…

I knew that I had to get this situation straight.

I love Edward and I wanted him to be in my life..

I couldn't breathe without him.

As we pulled up to the Cullen's house, the twins were very excited.

They haven't seen Esme and Carlisle for a couple of days…

As we reached the door to knock, the door opened.

"Oh Jesus…"

"Sorry Bella… What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Edward…"

The twins were jumping to get Edward's attention…

"Daddy up. Up.."

Edward bent down and picked up Renee.

"Hey baby girl.."

He nuzzled her neck and she was squealing with delight to see her father..

"Hey shortie…"

He messed Eddie's hair..

Watching him with the kids pulled at my heart..

"Hey come in the back."

As we walked into the house I asked him if anybody was here…

He told me he didn't know. He just came home.

As we went to the back, the twins started to run..

Eddie was calling for Emmett and Jasper, and I laughed at the disappointment on his face..

But that didn't stop him from his fun…

Edward took Mason from me and hugged his son close..

"You miss them don't you?"

Edward looked at me and said, "I missed you too.."

I sighed and went to sit on the swing…

"Edward I don't know what to do about this.."

He came to sit next to me and Mason started to cry..

I got up and went to his diaper bag and pulled out his pacifier and gave it to Edward..

"Bella I love you and the kids.. And I want you guys in my life… But.."

"Edward that isn't what I need right now.. What I need to know is if you want to be with Tanya?"

"What" No. No I want you. I want this…"

He signaled to the twins playing and Edward leaned back and threw his arm around,.

"This is what I want.. I want to by your side and watch our children grown…"

He took his arm that was around me and placed his hand on my belly..

"I want to have more kids with you…"

He touched my cheek and said, "I want to marry you. I want you to have my name.. Will you take my name?"

I dropped my head and the tears rolled down my cheek.

"Isabella Swan, I love you so much it hurts… I hate being apart from you.. I can't live without you.. And if you leave me, it will be harder for me to let you go.. I know how it feels to sleep with you in my arms and to wake up with you in my arms.. I am with you while taking care of our children.. I am so so sorry…"

He lifted my head to look at him and he wiped the tear with his thumb…

Edward leaned closer to me and kissed me softly and whispering on my lips how much he loves me..

We stopped kissing when Mason started crying…

"Well isn't that beautiful…"

Edward and I looked at the screen door and saw Tanya.

She opened the door and said, "I see you guys made up.. Hi Edward.."

I chuckled and folded my arms and said, "Aren't you getting tired of this?"

"Nope not until I get what is mine."

"Yours?"

I put my hand to stop Edward…

"Sweetie, can you take the kids inside. Mason need to be changed and the twins need to eat."

"But Bella…"

I cut him off and said, "Edward please, I got this…"

Tanya laughed and snapped her finger…"Run doggie…"

She started laughing harder and she said, "See with me you would be man.."

"Tanya I am a man…."

"Tanya shut your mouth."

"Why don't you come over here to shut it for me.."

We were arguing very loudly and Renee started to cry so I had to pick her up to calm her down.

"Tanya you are so pathetic.. You can't find your own man that you have to constantly push up on mine?"

"You are the one who is pathetic…"

Eddie shook out of Edward's hand and walked up to Tanya and said, "Leave mommy lone."

And he kicked Tanya in the leg.

I smiled when I remember that I put on his timberland on today.. So it had to hurt.

But my smile quickly faded when she tried to reach for my son..

Now I know she had lost her mind.

In a quick move I put Renee down and grabbed Tanya..

"Don't you dare touch my son."

"Then grab your bastard before I put him in his place.."

I stared at her and said through clenched teeth, "Edward get them inside…"

I watched Edward bring the crying kids in the house…

"Tanya four years ago I would of loved to slap you… Oh don't get it twisted I love to slap you now but I am not going to do it."

She scoffed and said, "Don't threaten me.."

I pushed my hair back and said, "You know what… You are not even worth it.. I know all about you… You are so pathetic.. You are fighting for a man that doesn't even want you."

"He wanted me that night you walked in on us."

"Oh is that right.. Ok so it is me that he's fighting for or is it you?"

She was speechless.

"I thought so.. Look Tanya. Me and Edward are going to be together and whatever you do to try to break us up isn't going to work.. So give it up…"

"Edward is mine.."

I walked closer to her and said, "He doesn't want you he wants me and his kids… And if you stand in the way of my happiness I will hurt you.. Back off."

"Edward loves me.."

"Tanya I know how it feels to be with someone that doesn't want you… You need to move on. It is sad and a bit annoying.. I am sorry that you are hurting but what you don't realize is that you are not just hurting me but you are hurting Edward as well.. And the way that you are acting is pushing further and further away from you."

As I was walking away, Tanya said, "I don't need your advice."

I turned to look at her and said, "But you do need something…"

And walked away but not before I heard Tanya cursing.

I walked to kitchen and I laugh when I see the mess Renee and Eddie is from their food..

"Whatcha doing?"

I kissed Renee's cheek and she showed me her spoon..

"Ere mommy."

I pretended to take some of her food..

"Yum tastes good.. Now you."

Renee took a spoonful or should I say tried to..

I helped her and put the food in her mouth.

"Hmmm."

She smiled at me and I kissed her nose.

"I love you baby girl."

"Eye ove uoo too mommy."

I went to Eddie and kissed him too and told him I love him too..

As got up Edward put a sleeping Mason into his chair and I walked to him.

He put his arms around me and we were nose to nose..

I kissed his lips and said, "I want to come home.."

Edward let out a breath and pulled me closer and said, "Let's go…"

I pulled him back and said, "Wait a minute."

I don't know how long we stayed that way but it felt like and eternity..

In Edward's arms is where I belonged…

I kissed his lips again and said, "What am I going to do with you Mr. Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled and said, "Love me for all eternity."

**I hope you guys like this chapter…. If you want more, you know what to do.**


	25. Truth

**Thanks for the reviews.. Thanks Dazzled eyes 22 and Sambois, you guys gave me a good idea.. I hope you like this chapter…**

"Excuse me but I speak to you Edward."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back from Edward.

"Tanya what is it?"

The look on her face was hurt but she quickly fixed her face.

"I need to talk to you alone."

I looked at Edward to tell him that it's alright..

"I am going to take the twins upstairs they are dirty."

"No Bella I want you here for this."

"But…"

He cut her off..

"If you want to talk to me, you can do it in front of my family.."

Tanya's eyes started to glisten.

"Tanya, I love you. I love you like a sister. But I am tired of you coming in between Bella and me. I love her…"

"But Edward I love you."

Edward walked closer to her..

"I don't want to hurt you.. You are my sister… I love you like I love Rose or Alice…"

"But you had sex with me."

"That was long time ago and it was a mistake... I can't justify what I did but it now time for you to stop. I don't know why you hate Bella so much but…."

Tanya cut him off and said, " She is living my life."

I walked up to her but she put her hand up to stop me..

Tanya bit her bottom lip and said, "You win.."

And she walked out the door…

Edward tried to stop her but I held him back..

"She needs to figure this out for herself.."

I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go home."

Today was a long day for us… I closed the door to the twins' room..

My long skirt was dragging on the floor so I had to pick it up…

I opened the door to the nursery and I smiled as I watched down at Mason's face..

He looks so much like me.

I smiled wider and I stroked his bronze color hair…

I felt Edward walk into the room and I closed my eyes..

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me..

As he put his chin on my shoulder he said, "He looks so peaceful."

I giggled.

Edward kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

I turned to face him and I kissed his lips..

"You are so beautiful."

I barely brushed my lips on his and I told him to follow me.

We walked into our room and pushed him on the bed..

As I climbed over him I started opening the buttons and said, "You get one pass and you just used it… From now on you are mine and mine alone.."

"He grabbed my face and said, "I've never been anybodies but yours."

He flipped me on my back and kissed me passionately.

We sang to each other the whole night while whispering promises to each other…

**I hope you guys like this one…. Till next time **


	26. bachelor & bachelorette

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. Enjoy…**

"Baby do I have to go?"

Edward walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms and chuckled at me..

He kissed my nose and my heart stopped.

"You have to go Bells."

I pouted out my lower lip..

"Esme has the kids and Alice and Rose will be here to pick you up?"

I exhaled and said, "Why do we have to go out with them? We can just spend it here together… alone… without the kids…"

Edward kiss my shoulder and said, "Don't you want to spend you last single night with your girlfriends tearing up the town?"

I pushed him off of me and said, "This isn't about me.. You want this Bachelor party.."

I folded my arms and tried to give him attitude..

Edward tried to put his arms around me but I was pushing him off.

Then we were interrupted by the sound of the bell…

"Bella please…"

Edward walked to the door and opened it..

Rose and Alice were leaning against the frame of the door blowing their whistles..

I shook my head at them and they started laughing uncontrollably…

Rose threw her arms around Edward and said to me, "Are you ready to blow the joint?"

"Blow this joint? Whatever…" Alice said,

I looked to Edward to change his mind but he just winked at me…

He kissed Rose in her hair and walked to me..

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Bell please go have fun."

Damn those green eyes. They make me do whatever he wanted when he looks at me..

I turned my face in a pout and said, "Fine I will go but I will not enjoy myself…."

He kissed me gently but it cut short because Alice and Rose were pulling me off and out the door.

Alice screamed over her shoulder and said, "Don't worry we have your girl…"

As I was being dragged out side I stop short because I was so shocked with the white corvette stretch limo 220.

My mouth dropped to the floor..

Rose threw her arms around me and said, "This is for you girlfriend. Just wait till you open the doors.."

As we walked to the driver I gasped because he looks like Hayden Christensen.. YUM!

Hayden (the driver) tipped his hat and greeted us…

As he opened the door for us we noticed a black Chrysler 300 stretch limo pull up and Emmett popped out through the sunroof with a glass of champagne in his hand…

"Hey there is my goddess."

Rose smiled while Alice and I rolled our eyes…

She blew him a kiss.

Emmett winked and yelled, "Yo Bro!"

Edward came out with a wide grin.. And I just sneered..

Alice turned me to face her and said, "Don't worry about him. This is your night."

Rosalie was next to me and said, "Yeah it's your night… And we have a couple of things for you.."

She went to the front of the limo and pulled out a bag and came back to us…

Rosalie pulled out a tiara (fake of course) and put it on my head…

Alice said, "This is because you are a princess tonight…"

Rosalie put a pink boa and a sign on my neck that said to kiss the bride…

I blushed…

And Alice giggled because she knew what was coming next.

Rosalie snorted out a laugh and handed me a dildo..

I squealed and dropped it on the floor. The girls were laughing and Rose bent down to pick this black thing up and said, "And this is if you don't get lucky tonight… Let's go."

When I stepped inside the limo I squealed like a little girl…

The limo was lighted up inside with Blue lights and there was a bucket with Crystal chilling…

"Oh My God.

I touched the speakers which was playing Britney's Womanizer..

The leather seats felt like butter…

I acted like a kid in a candy store…

"I told you…" Rose said to me….

Then the door opened and it was Jasper with a lit cigar in his mouth…

Alice gasped and said, "What is that baby?"

He clenched his teeth around the disgusted thing and said, "A cigar…."

Jasper blew smoke in the limo and Emmett pushed him inside and got in the limo and said, "Eww. This limo is ok.."

I said, "Hey this is the girl's limo.. Get out.."

We pushed the boys out and Rose said, "We have one more stop to go.."

She pushed a button and told Hayden to drive… And answered threw the intercom, "Yes ma'am.."

Even his voice was sexy…

I clapped my hand when I saw we were pulling up to Angela's house..

She was standing in front of her house with Ben.. She kissed him and she ran to the door and opened it up and said, "Ladies…"

"Get in. Get in.." Alice said while grabbing her…

She got in laughing…

"Now it's time.." Rose said while lifting up the bottle…

Rose popped the top and we were giggling…

The champagne was spilling over and Rose licked it up…

"This is a toast to our crazy girl Bella.." She said while pouring the drink…

We lifted the glass in the air..

"Bella we love you so much.. You are our sister… And tomorrow you are marrying our brother Edward who is a great guy and he is giving us the best gift we can ask for and that is making you our sister…."

My nose started to burn and I knew I was getting choked up…

"To Bella." They clinked the glasses and drank it down..

The drink was very smooth going down…

Rosalie was already pouring me another glass..

We were drinking and taking pictures of each other having a great time.. The music that was blasting had us dancing in the limo…

As I looked outside I noticed we were pulling up to this club that I dying to go to called Choices..

I put my hand to my mouth in shock…

As we stopped in front of the club, Hayden came and opened the door for us..

By this time I was already getting a buzz from the champagne…

We didn't even wait in line. We walked right in like we were rock stars.. I loved it…

As we walked in the club they were playing _Soulja boy Kiss me through the phone… _

The bass of the music made you want to dance… But we stopped walking and I saw Rosalie talking to this girl who smiled at her and motioned us to follow her..

I was holding Angela's hand and we were dancing as we walked…

The girl led us to table in the VIP that was covered in streamers and crepe paper and another dildo on the table.. I covered my face and the hostess walked up to us and asked what we want to drink..

And Rose asked me what I wanted and I told her another bottle of Crystal and Jose Quevo tequila…

The hostess looked at me like I was crazy and went to get out drinks…

By the time the hostess came back they were playing _Black Eye Peas Boom Boom Pow_.

We all took a shot of tequila and poured a glass of Crystal and went to the dance floor..

Now let me say I am not a good dance but I didn't care.. I was having a good time..

And I have to say that I was looking kind of good tonight.. I had a gray deep v tunic top with a black cami, tight dark blue skinny jeans and sexy guess Karaoke shoes_._

I loved these shoes…

After the song finished we walked back to our table a guy grabbed Rosalie and I hit his hand with the dildo… We giggled but he was confused about what just happened..

"So I see you are getting married… What a lucky man.."

I turned to see this guy standing there grinning like an idiot..

He looked like one of those gym buffs that live off steroids…

He wasn't bad looking though..

"Jeff."

He extended his hand for me to shake..

I eyed it suspiciously and took his hand…

"Bella.."

He lifted my hand to his lips and said while looking at me, "Nice to meet you."

I quickly pulled back my hand..

"Yeah I am getting married tomorrow…"

I turned to look at the girls but I can see they were in a similar situation. I am assuming they are his friends.

"Would you like to dance?"

"No but thanks. It is just a girl thing tonight.."

"Are you sure?'

What is up with this guy.. He looked like he's never been turned down before..

"Yes I am sure…"

"Well it's nice to meet you and congrats…"

I dipped my head to thank him.

"What a dushbag.." Alice said

I agreed with her…

Just then _Lady Gaga Just dance_ came on and we grabbed our glasses danced our hearts out..

I was really drunk now and I liked it..

We were on our 2nd bottle of Crystal and we didn't finish our tequila...

"Where are the boys?" I said while shaking the rubber dildo..

Angela grabbed the dildo from me and said, "Yeah I miss Ben..

Rosalie snatched the dildo from her and threw it on the table while saying, "No. No men tonight."

"Oh please Rose, I know you are dying to know what Emmett is up too." Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah maybe I want to but it is girls' night.." Rose said while slurring her words..

"I know where they are.." Alice said raising her eyebrows.

We all just looked at her and Angela slipped off her chair..

While we were all laughing, Alice went to help her up but she was so drunk she fell right on top of her…

As we stepped outside I noticed our limo was still parked outside…

It looked like everybody was standing outside to see what celebrity was inside the club…

"Hayden!!!!" I yelled to get our drivers attention…

He tipped his hat and we walked or should I stumble to him…

Being drunk and wearing 5 inch heels is not really easy…

As he opened the limo door I heard people gasping when they saw the inside..

I smiled and we quickly went inside and of course Rose opened another bottle of Crystal…

As she handed me the glass I thought I refused it but I actually downed it and asked for more…

"This is my song," Rose said and turned up the volume and it was _Beyonce and Sean Paul Bad boy…_

Alice was giving the driver where we were going and I raised my hand like I had a sword and said, "To the boys Hayden."

"Yes ma'am" And we were off.

We were trying to creep and giggling, loudly I might add, to the hotel room…

As we walked closer we heard music and we knew we had the right room..

Angela knocked on the door and someone asked who it was..

She said in a French accent, "Room service."

We heard someone said, Hey guys the champagne is here..

As he opened the door we found out it was Ben..

"Ange what are you doing here?"

She pushed him to the side and we walked in..

Our three men were sitting down with cigars in there mouths holding dollar bills while looking at 4 skank dancers dancing to _Rihanna Disturbia_..

Jasper saw us and the cigar fell out of his mouth and landed on his lap..

Rosalie walked over to the radio and turned it down.

"Hey!" Emmett said and closed his mouth when Rose lifted her eyebrows.

"Hey babe."

"Ok ladies. We will not be using your services anymore." Rose said when she looked at the girls.

"Yup bye bye." I said slurring my words while pointing to the door..

"Are you drunk?' Edward said

"A little." I said while stumbling to him but caught myself before I fell.

The strippers just looked at each other and got there stuff and left.

"What is this babe? You guys obviously had your party and you want to ruin ours." Emmett said.

"Actually we came because we wanted to see you guys." Alice said while taking the cigar from Jasper's hand and put it out..

I looked at the girls and said, "You want lap dances we can give it to you."

The girls shrugged their shoulder and Rose changed the next track and it was _Jaime Foxx Blame it._

I walked closer to Edward and I took the cigar from him and I put it in my mouth.. I took his black fendora hat and put it on..

I winked at him while I tipped it low and started to dance..

I've never done this before but I was so wasted that I didn't care if I was doing it bad.

But by the look on his face and the way he was touching me I guess I was doing it right..

As I got into the dance (without taking off my clothes) everybody disappeared it was just him and I..

Edward was smiling and I kissed him…

It was on..

I whispered in his ear and said, "This is where I wanted to be all night."

I went to straddle him and did things to his ear he started to groan..

He pushed me off and took my hand to lead me somewhere..

That's when I noticed every body was gone…

I chuckled and Edward looked at me..

As we walked to a door I can hear Alice giggling in the next room…

I smiled and Edward dragged me into the room and closed the door.

He pushed my back to the door and said in a husky voice, "Be very quiet."

And trust me I wasn't..

**I hope you guys like this chapter… Please send some more reviews.. I love it…**


	27. Wedding

**Thanks for the reviews… Here is a new chapter… Enjoy**

"Bella you look absolutely beautiful." Alice said while helping me with my veil..

There was a knock on the door and it was Charlie standing with his hand to his heart..

Rose and Alice smiled and left the room..

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad.. Come in.."

Charlie sucked his teeth and stood in front of me and said, "God you look so much like your mother.."

I looked down and smiled..

"I know you with your mother were here with you today…"

I cut him off and said, "She's here with me..

Charlie kissed my forehead and said, "She's here kid.. Oh…" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to me..

When I opened it I gasped at the sight of a pearl necklace…

"Your mom always wanted to give these to you…"

Charlie took it from me and put it around my neck..

"How did you get this?"

He cleared his throat and said, "When she…. They sent over a bunch of her valuables.. And I held on to this for you.. These were your grandmothers.. I know if she was here, she would have given this to you today.."

A tear slid down my cheek and I said, "It is perfect."

Charlie squeezes my shoulders and looked at me through the mirror and said, "No you are perfect.."

"Charlie it's almost time."

Esme called as she was standing by the door..

Charlie squeezed my shoulders and left..

Esme looked at me and asked me if I was ready.. I told her that I was but I need to speak to the girls and the twins..

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, Charlie was right mom was looking right back at me..

"Mom I love and miss you so much.. I hope Phil is watching over you in heaven.."

I chuckled when I said the last part.

"I know you are with me. I see it in Renee. I see you in her face…"

I can hear Eddie's hard shoes stomping on the wood floor and Rose telling him to stop running..

While wiping the tears from my eyes and trying not to ruin my makeup I turned to face the door as soon as Eddie cam running to me…

"Be careful!" Alice, Rose and Angela yelled at the same time…

"Mommy petty.." Renee said..

I bent down to Renee and said, "Baby girl looks pretty too.."

While pulling Eddie to me continued, "Now do you guys remember what I told you?"

They both nodded..

"When you walk through the doors and see daddy and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper what are we going to do?"

Of course Eddie would answer to run to them while jumping up and down.. That question was really for Eddie. I would be lucky if I could get Renee to walk on her own..

"No that's now what we are going to do.. We are going to walk to them.. What are we going to do?'

Together they answered together..

I looked at Renee who was dressed in a little lavender dress with a ribbon pushing her wild curly hair back.

And Eddie who looked so handsome in his little white tux.. I was so angry with Edward for cutting down Eddy's beautiful bronze hair… But I had to remind myself if will grow back…

"Ok guys. It's time…" Angela said while reaching for Renee's hand…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie said.

I just answered her with a dirty look..

As we walked to the back yard door my heart was beating so fast I had to breath slow just for it to slow down..

The two ushers opened the door when I nodded my head…

Renee was supposed to go first but she reached for Alice's hand when they tried to make her walk.

I saw her bent down to whisper something to her and nodded to someone, Renee walked very slowly while dropping flowers and trying to not cry then I saw Edward walking to her…

Next Alice pushed Eddie to walk but he started to run and she caught him by the collar while saying, "Hold on wild child.." And started walking down the aisle with him

I chuckled.

Rose walked then Angela left…

My heart still pounded even harder when I heard the music..

I took three deep breaths and started to walk to Charlie...

"Here we go.." I said to him and we walked through the doors..

Everybody was standing up. They are standing for me.. The beautiful bride walking down the white aisle filled with white and lavender flowers...

But I just focused on my future. My love..

I was looking at him with my fears and pounding heart went away…

Staring into his warm green eyes and I knew that this is what I wanted…

I couldn't get to him fast enough.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Isabella and Edward as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do."

Without realizing we had stopped moving, Charlie turned me to face him and he lifted my veil to kiss my cheek..

Charlie placed my hand over Edwards and went to sit next to Esme and Carlisle.

As Edward and Isabella take their vows today, we are honored to witness the joyous love of a new family -- two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Isabella and Edward both look forward to each seasons of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
A good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Isabella and Edward, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

((Let us pray . . .))

The priest did the sign of the cross to bless us..

"At this time, Isabella and Edward have written some vows they wish to share with each other."

The priest motioned for us to begin so I hand my bouquet to Rosalie.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him..

Edward squeezed my hand and started his vows.

"I've loved you the moment I've laid eyes on you. You are the one person who could look into my eyes and see my soul. I know we are committed with each other. And (Edward Chuckles) there is nothing we can't work through. You are not only my partner but my best friend. For that I pledge before our friends and family to love and to cherish you forever. You've given me three beautiful children. And it is an honor to be in your life. Thank you."

Through his vows I started to cry and it was making it very difficult for me to say my vows without my voice cracking…

I took a deep breath and started my vows.

"I look at you and your energy and passion inspire me. Your inner beauty inspires me to be myself.. I never thought I would find someone who could love me unconditionally. And I realize that when we where apart, you were always me. You are my soul mate. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken as well as feeling incomplete. I love you more and more each day. And I thank you for loving me.."

Edward was tearing through my vows and I wiped his tears when I thanked him for loving me.

Alice and Emmett gave us the rings.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward, and you, Isabella to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Edward, will you take Isabella to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Edward answers: "I will"

He slipped the wedding band on my finger.

Isabella, will you take Edward to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I will" and slipped the ring on his finger

The priest smiled and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward walked closer to me and put his hand on my face and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss.

As we finished kissing the priest said, "It is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

Everybody got up and clapped and cheered for us.

Edward and I were surrounded by people we love…

**I hope you guys loved this chapter….. If you want more you know what to do.. Thanks **


	28. Reception

**I know. I know it's been a while. And I know you guys are upset so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one… Please forgive me. **

The wedding was a dream. It was perfect. Everything was perfect, the day, the words that were exchanged and the perfect man that vowed to be in my life forever.

I couldn't ask for anything better than today.

Yes I can, my children having their father with them as well.

While being hugged by my loved ones I looked over to Edward. He was holding Mason while talking to his classmates from his medical school.

Somebody hugged me tight and I giggled and hugged back.

When they pulled back I saw it was my mother's older sister Laura.

"Your mother would have proud to see you today. You look so much like her."

She said while wiping her tears.

I hugged her again.

"Thanks so much Aunt Laura for coming. It is so good to see you. I missed you so much."

"Well you've been busy."

"Just a little bit. Did Aunt Deb come to?"

Aunt Laura looked around and spotted Aunt Deb talking to Melinda and Esme and pointed her out.

She looked back at me and shook her head.

"I have to say you make one beautiful bride."

"I second that."

We both looked to see Edward standing right next to us.

Aunt Laura leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"He is a gorgeous man. Watch out for this one."

I smiled at her.

'I will" I mumbled under my breath.

"Give me that baby."

She lifted Mason out of Edward's arms. He started to cry because she woke him out of his sleep.

"That's ok. Sorry to bother you. But I have to hold you. Bye."

She winked at us and walked to Aunt Deb.

"That's your favorite aunt?"

I looked at him.

"One of them."

"She seems nice. Funny."

"Yeah. Wait till she is liquored up. She will probably hit on you by the end of the night."

Edward started laughing loudly.

He thought I was joking. I was dead serious. I love my aunt but when she has a couple of drinks which I have to say her drink of choice is Jose Chevro. She lets loose. And she is a lot of fun to watch.

"Are you happy?'

I was brought back and I looked into his loving green piercing eyes and nodded.

"I am on cloud 2,036 right now."

"How about I take you to cloud 2,050."

Edward leaned towards me and gave me a sensual kiss.

"Umm you guys can save that for the honeymoon."

Edward stopped kissing me and turned to look at someone while I was soaring up to cloud 3,000.

"Come on Bella."

I opened my eyes and saw Alice pulling me toward the house.

She spotted Angela talking to Ben and she also grabbed her. Who could think someone so small was so strong.

"Have you seen Rose?"

"No." Angela said

"She is probably with Emmett." Alice said sounding irritated.

"No Emmett is with Eddie. Over there."

Alice stopped dragging us and looked where I was pointing to.

Emmett was throwing Eddie up in the air while he was giggling.

I had to close my eyes quickly because all I saw was Emmett dropping him on the ground.

Alice was looking all over trying to find Rosalie but couldn't find her.

"Oh well come one Bella."

This time Angela and I followed her inside the house and we went up to her old room.

Inside her bedroom was a mess. There were clothes throw every where and garment bags hanging on her mirror.

But what really caught my eye was Rose sitting on the chair in the corner crying with her face in her hands.

"Rose what's wrong?"

We ran to her to see what's was wrong.

Rosalie got up and started pacing the room.

The three of us looked at each other and sat on the bed.

"What is wrong?" Angela said.

"I can't do this today."

I stood up and grabbed her arms.

"You better."

She looked at me in my eyes and started to cry again.

"I can't it is your day."

"Rose tell us what is wrong. I will send everybody off and we are going to have a very long talk till you tell us what is wrong."

"Will you do that for me?'

I leaned my head against hers.

"You are officially my sister. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Ditto." Alice said.

Rosalie was sniffling and said, "I am so happy for you guys. I just…"

She stopped to wipe her nose.

"I just wish I was getting married or having a baby."

Rosalie found out that she couldn't have kids when she was 16 years old. Esme had taken her to the doctors to see why her period was so irregular and stopped. After gruesome tests, they found out that she was pre-menopausal and that she wouldn't be able to conceive.

"Rose you are going to be a mom." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know I will someday blah blah. But why not now?"

This was very hard for her. She is so ready to be a mother. And I know it killed her to see me with 3 children and Alice with Lizzie.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you my sister. I wish there was something I can do to take this pain away from you." I said while wiping her tears away."

"Rose you know good things comes to good people." Alice said

Rosalie gave her a look and said, "Bella I am sorry to do this on this day."

I brushed it off and said, "I told you I will tell everybody to leave right now."

I can see it in Alice's eyes that it would kill her if I did.

"Rose my mother was told she couldn't have kids and look." Angela said.

"I know I know. But I just felt having a pity party for a moment."

Rosalie got off the bed and went to the mirror.

"Oh my God! Look at my face." Rosalie shrieked and started fixing her ruined makeup.

"Now there is the girl we know and love." Alice said.

We started laughing when we heard a knock at the door.

Alice told them to come in and we just stopped laughing when we saw it was Tanya.

"Hi can I talk to Bella? Alone please."

"Do you need a ref present?" Angela said to me.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I will be on my best behavior."

They looked at her suspiciously and Tanya sucked her teeth and did the sign of the cross to show she meant what she said.

They got up and left us alone.

"It was a beautiful wedding."

"What is it Tanya?"

She blew out two breaths.

Is she nervous? With her it is never good.

Tanya cleared her throat.

"I am not used to doing this. Saying that, I know that I have made your life somewhat like hell. And I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for causing you and Edward pain."

"And my children."

"And your children. I just wanted to tell you that I am not a conniving person."

I cut her off.

"Could have fooled me."

"I know I deserve that. But I have been in love with Edward ever since I moved in with the Cullens. And it is very hard knowing you are not wanted. And I wanted him to want me but what I didn't realize that all the scheming and mind games I was doing I was losing the family I love dearly and my best friends. I miss them. I miss my parents and my brothers and sisters."

She started to cry.

I took her hand to assure her it was ok.

"I know the things I've done you will probably never forgive me for. And I know I deserve it. But I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I can see that Edward loves you and the kids very very much. And I am sorry I stood in the way of that."

Tanya reached into her bag and pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"I have nieces and nephews that don't even know me."

"You can change that." I said while placing my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and started crying harder.

"As far as you and me you are my sister now and it's going to take a lot of time for me to trust or forgive you but I am not a cold hearted person. And I know your family misses you. Just come back to them. I know you hate me but I am not here to replace you. So please don't treat me like the enemy. Isn't it tiring?"

Tanya blew out a breath.

"Exhausting. Thanks for listening."

Tanya gave me a hug and I felt very uncomfortable.

"Ummm Tanya I don't think we are there yet."

She pulled back.

"Oh sorry."

She giggled and there was a knock on the door.

"Is everybody ok in here?" Rosalie said while peeking her head in.

"Not yet but we will be." Tanya said while wiping her eyes.

Rosalie and Alice walked in the room to see if there was any damage.

"Bella we need to get you in your 2nd outfit."

I groaned.

"How many outfits do I have?"

"We are changing 3 times."

Rosalie and I just gaped at each other.

"Where did Angela go?"

"Ben was looking for her so she went outside with the guests." Alice said

"I think I will go downstairs." Tanya said while getting up.

As she walked to the door I called her.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy. And Tanya turned to look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure."

She walked over and sat back on the bed.

"Ok. Let's get you ready."

I had to admit Alice did have very good taste.

Alice chose a champagne colored knee length strapless dress wedding dress. The dress was perfect and was snug in all the right places, and flared a little at the knees. Edward is going to drool when he sees me. .

"Oh God Bella. That dress looks so good on you." Rosalie said.

"I do look good."

"There is one thing you need to do then you will be perfect." Tanya said.

She came to me and let my hair down which was very wavy. She put my veil on and I had to admit she was right.

I looked at the girls and it was time to party. We all changed and were looking very sexy.

As we stepped outside Alice raised her hand and yelled.

"Are you guys ready to party?"

There was a couple of hoots and hollering.

"Let's go. Where is my baby?" Alice said walking toward the long tables.

Alice amazes me. How she set everything up is unbelievable.

There was a long table for all of us and baby seats for Mason and Lizzie.

There were round tables under a tent.

Since the sun was setting, on the table had a big candle in the middle. White rose pedals on the table.

It reception was beautiful.

The sun shining in the room woke me up and I noticed my cell phone was buzzing.

I sat up and reached over to check my phone.

I groaned when I saw the text message.

**Wakey wakey Bella. Girl's shopping day. Be ready by 12:00. Love your favorite sister Alice.**

I put the cell phone back on my night table and pulled back my disheveled hair.

This girl was ridiculous. How can I go shopping? I need to spend time with my new husband.

I looked down at Edward who was slipping on his stomach and the sheets were low his hips.

I smiled and lay down and kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

He grumbled and I chuckled.

I got up and put the robe on and decided to make us some breakfast and that's when I noticed the time. It was 11:15 am.

Damn I didn't realize we slept that late. Jesus. That girl is going to be here and I am not even ready.

If I call her she will be upset so I might as well let her come. You can not stop hurricane Alice.

I missed the kids and reached inside my robe pocket and decided to call Esme.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"Hey Bells. The kids are fine. Don't worry. I just put Mason down for his nap and the kids… Or should I say Eddie is running around with Emmett as usual and Renee is right here."

I laughed.

"Can I speak to her?'

Esme tells Renee that mommy's on the phone.

Renee comes on as starts speaking gibberish.

"Hey baby girl."

"Wares daddie?"

"Daddy's sleeping. I miss you."

"I mez u mammie."

"I love you."

"eye ouse you too."

"You be a good girl and you don't give grandma too much trouble ok."

"kay. Bye mammie."

"Bye baby girl."

"Hello."

"Ok mom I am going to get ready. The general is coming and I am not even ready."

Esme started laughing and told me that Alice already left.

Jesus.

"Come on let's go into that shoe store." Anglea said.

I groaned and was led into the store.

"Come on Bella. This is for you." Alice said.

"I don't need this stuff." I said while looking at shoes that were entirely too high heeled for me.

"What about your honeymoon? You need sexy stuff." Alice said sounding disgusted.

"First, we aren't going anywhere. And second Edward never complained about what I use to seduce him." I said while laughing.

"Ewww." The girls said in unison.

"Ok Bella. That was a little to much information. You go girl. But that was too much for me to take." Angela said and shivered.

"Oh Please. We are all adults." I said while laughing.

That's when it hit me.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

Alice gave me an excited face. I was finally in the mood.

"What is it?" Angela.

"Let's get tattoos."

"No Way!" Alice said.

"Hmmm. I was thinking about getting one." Rosalie said.

"Listen, guys. I've been thinking about putting one with Edward and the kids' names on me."

"You are crazy." Alice said.

"That's now you know I am crazy. I thought you were my friend."

"I think that would be cool." Angela said.

"When do you want to do it?' Rosalie said.

"Now." I said starting to walk to the door.

"Now?" Alice said while grabbing my arm.

"Alice don't think about it. Jasper would love it and will find it very sexy believe me. Edward goes crazy for mine."

I winked at her and in 15 minutes we were at the tattoo parlor.

The place was a hole in the wall and I loved it.

But I can see the look of Alice's face like I have dragged her to the pits of hell.

I laughed at her.

I was just waiting for her to pull out a napkin and start wiping everything down.

"Oh come one." I said while everybody jumped.

"I don't know about this." Angela said while looking around.

"What happened?"

"I don't know about this place." She said clutching her purse tighter.

Just then a bald headman who was covered in piercing and tattoos came out.

"Can I help you fine ladies today?'

I looked at my companions and said, "Yes."

One and half painful hour later, I had gotten a tribal cross with Edward and my initials with our children's initial on the point of the cross in the middle of my back. It was cute.

As I left I noticed the girls were looking at their tatts.

Rosalie got Emmett's name written in Calligraphy intertwined with roses.

Alice got something very cutie, Two hearts with Jasper and Lizzie's name in them.

Angela didn't get a tattoo but she did pierce her tongue. Go ahead Ange.

"Looking good ladies."

We paid and couldn't leave any faster.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the turning of the key.

He's home.

I was feeling a little nervous on what he would think of my surprise.

It was too late for me to kick my own self for what I've done.

"Babe. I am home."

"In here."

Edward walked in and I smiled while pulling the hair behind my ears.

Good he didn't pick the kids up.

Edward came to me and kissed me on my lips and said, "hello my wife."

"Hello my husband." And he kissed me again.

I just love hearing him say that.

"So what did you girls do today?'

"Umm Edward, I have to show you something."

Edward stopped walking around to the table and looked at me.

"That doesn't sound good."

I got off the couch and walked to him.

"It isn't that bad."

My cell was ringing and I looked while huffing.

It was text from Alice.

**He loves it**

I smiled and looked into Edward's green eyes.

"I umm did something today. And I hope you like it."

"Ok." He said scrunching his eyebrows.

I turned my back to him and took off my shirt.

I chuckled and pulled my hair to the side so he can see the bandage.

"What happened?'

I smiled and said, "Take off the bandage. Slowly."

He removed it and I bite my bottom lip.

"What is this?"

"Do you like it?"

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to post. It won't take me that long next time. Thanks**


	29. Oh No

**Hey guys I know I know. It's been a while. But no more excuses her is another chapter I hope you like this one. I was thinking about this chapter being the last one but I feel there is more I can make from these two crazy kids. What do you think? I hope you like this one.**

"Do you like it?"

I looked at Edward and he just stared staring at the tattoo I did.

"Edward you are starting to freak me out. Say something."

His green eyes met mine and he walked to me.

"Did it hurt?" He asked and looked at my tattoo again.

I pouted out my lips and said, "A little."

He flicked his eyes back to mine and I let my wavy hair fall. He smiled at me and I can see the evil in his eyes.

"Will it hurt if we…."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. He walked to me and kissed me hard and walked me to the couch and laid me on top of him. And he showed me how much he liked the tattoo.

I pulled away from Edward breathless with my wet hair was stuck to my forehead. I turned my head to look at Edward who was in the same state as me. I chuckled and leaned my head to his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I kept repeating over and over. Edward chuckled and leaned his cheek to my wet hair. As our breath was starting to calm down I rose to my elbow to face him and smiled.

"I don't know about you but I am hungry." I hit his belly and jumped up and ran to the kitchen. That's when I realized it was getting dark outside. I smiled. I smiled that we were alone today. No crying kids. No yelling at Eddie for him to behave or not to bother Renee. It was just Edward and I enjoying each other. I opened the fridge and shivered when the cold air hit my naked body. Damn! I should have wrapped in one of the sheets. I reached for the fruit salad I did this morning for the kids to take to Rosalie's. I must have forgotten to give it to her. I picked a pineapple and put it in my mouth. I licked my fingers and went back to Edward.

"What did you bring?"

He said while putting one of the couch pillows under his head. I put the bowl down and sat next to him. I wrapped a sheet around me. I picked up a green grape and put it in his mouth. As he chewed I leaned forward and I kissed him. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

"I love this. I love being with you like this."

I looked at him.

"I was thinking about that too when I went to the kitchen. I have an idea. We can call Esme and tell her that she can keep the kids and it will just be us in this big house."

Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"Who am I kidding? I couldn't do that. They are my babies. And I will miss them like crazy."

"I know. I would miss waking up and seeing Eddie sitting on my chest making growling noise. Thanks Emmett."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah I would miss you running after Eddie and Renee trying to yell at you guys. She is so cute."

Edward touched the tip of my nose and said, "Just like her mother."

I blushed. Edward picked a strawberry and rubbed the juice on my lips and put it in my mouth. He removed his arm from under my head and rolled on top of me. He kissed the juice off of my lips and my head started to spin. God I love this man. As we pulled apart we both were breathless.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you Edward Cullen."

He kissed me again and his hand went to my side and started to tickle me. I was laughing and kicking trying to make in stop and he slipped inside me.

The bright sun shining into the bedroom woke me up. I turned to see Edward lying on his back with his sexy lips he had slightly parted. He was snoring lightly and I smiled. I kissed his shoulder and he stirred. I didn't want to wake him so I just turned and just stared at this gorgeous man in my bed. I mean our bed. I started thinking about our night together. I blushed at what we did. Last night was something Edward and I needed. We need to be together without distraction from the kids. Since we didn't want to go away for our honeymoon, this is something the family did for us. And I appreciated them for that. That's when it hit me. Our time together was about to come to an end. We had one more day together then back to real life. Rosalie is bringing the kids back today. Edward had classes tomorrow and I had online classes and taking care of the house and kids. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining. I love my life as Mrs. Edward Cullen. My heat started to pick up pace. I loved saying that and I love hearing it.

I heard the front door open and close and I smiled. My babies are home. I could hear them running up the stairs and Rosalie trying to tell them to be careful. I reached by the foot of the bed for my robe and slipped it one. I heard a little knock. Since Edward and I started living together, we had to teach them to knock before they enter. We didn't want them to see something they should see. I blushed at that thought.

"Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear me but not to wake up Edward.

They opened the door and I saw Renee's little face light up and she ran to the bed. I pulled back the cover and she slipped in with me. I grabbed Eddie and pulled him with me. I held my twins and started tickling them. I know when Edward with their screaming and laughing.

"What are you doing to my kids?"

Edward said while sitting up.

"Are you torturing out children?"

I shook my head and I stopped tickling them. Edward opened his beautiful eyes wide.

"I think we need to turn the tables."

Edward grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed. He pinned my arm above my head.

"Tickle mommy."

The twins squealed and jumped on me while they tickled me. Edward was nuzzling my neck tickling me and they twins were tickling my waist.

"Ok Ok. I can't take anymore." I said while trying to get them off.

"I think mommy had enough." He released my hand and gave me a loud kiss on my cheek. Edward got up and started rough housing with Eddie. Eddie would growl and try to jump on Edward and he just knocked him down. Eddie would just get up and run to Edward again and just kept getting knocked down. He wouldn't give up just like somebody else I knew. Renee lay next to me and started babbling about what she did with Uncle Ebbett and auntie Rozie. I love how she calls Emmett. It was just too cute. My cell phone started buzzing and I reached on my night table and saw I got a text. Edward gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders in answer to the question in his eyes. I pressed the button.

**You guys need to go see Alice. NOW!**

"Rose!" I yelled sitting up.

My yelling scared Eddie. He tripped and fell.

"Ok calm down baby." I grabbed his arm from getting up. He was about the throw a tantrum.

"Eddie I said calm down. Lay down." He listened. I guess he can tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe."

I searched for the number I was looking for and hit call.

"Rose! I don't know I got a weird text from Emmett saying to go see Alice."

No answer. I tried again.

"Ok guys let's go. Eddie jumped on Edward of course. When Edward reached for Renee she pushed his hand away. She gets like this when we are apart. My baby.

"It's ok babe. Let her stay."

Rosalie walked in.

"I am trying her. But she isn't picking up. I called Jasper's phone but it just goes to voice mail." Rosalie said trying to call her again.

"I am going to call Emmett." Rosalie walked out of the room.

I pushed the cover off and got out of the bed. I called Edward to get Renee while I go jump in the shower really quick but she just got upset so I told her to stay in the room with daddy and she can come with me. That made her happy.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house. After Alice gave birth to Lizzie they moved into the house and had renovated the basement to make a little home for the three of them. Alice's idea of course and jasper just gave her whatever she wanted. The apartment had its own little entrance. We knocked but there was no answer. We knew somebody was there because we can hear Lizzie crying. As we walked in the apartment I gasped at what I saw. It was mess. Things were thrown all over the floor. Glass was everywhere. Books were all around the room. Clothes were all over the place. It looked like somebody ram shacked the whole place.

"Alice." Rosalie called as we walked through the kitchen to the living room. We found Alice sitting on the white couch and I noticed spots on her couch and thought that Alice isn't going to be too happy about that. I looked at her and she was just sitting there shaking. She was crying.

"Alice. Are you ok?"

"I am going to get Lizzie." Rosalie said and went to her room.

"Hon. Are you ok?"

I walked closer to her on the couch and I noticed the spots were blood. I ran to her. Thank God I left Renee with Esme. I lifted her hands and noticed she had cuts on her hand.

I shook her.

"Alice. What did you do?"

She looked like she was in a trance.

I shook her harder.

"Alice. Alice."

She looked at me and I saw great pain in her eyes. Alice started to cry. She whispered something but I couldn't hear her. I started to cry.

"Jasper cheated on me." Alice said.

"Oh Jasper." I said and pulled her into my arms. She started to cry hysterically.

"Oh honey." I said trying to comfort her.

I sent Alice in the bathroom to freshen up. She was puffy and her hands were bleeding. While she was in the shower I told Rosalie what happened.

"I could kill him." She said squeezing the broom like it was his neck.

"I know. What is up with these men?"

I shook my head. Rosalie went back to sweeping up the mess and I put on a kettle for tea. As Alice got out I put something on the table for her to eat.

"I am not hungry." Alice said while sitting down on the chair. I put a mug in front of her and told her that she needs some tea. I poured some for her. She didn't drink it but held it. The heat must be warming up her hands making her feel a little better.

Rosalie bent down to pick the broken plates and cleans up the food on the floor.

"What happen Alice?" I said softly.

She put the mug on the table and pushed back her short wet hair.

"This morning was good. Lizzie slept a little longer this morning so Jasper and I were being lazy. So we were in bed and just held each other and just talked. It was great. So after a while I decided that it's time for us to get up and start the day. You know me I am up before the sun is. So just lying around was starting to kill me."

Rosalie and I laughed. I can remember the times when we were pregnant and she would call me and I would wish death on her for waking us up.

"So we got up by then Lizzie was up and she was sitting in her chair drinking her milk and I was cooking breakfast for us. So the phone was ringing and it was Jasper's assistant. Valarie. She sometimes calls for him in the morning so I didn't think anything of it. So I called him. But she said she needed to talk to me."

Alice took a deep breath and her eyes started to fill. Rosalie moved to the chair and sat next to us.

"That kind of confused me. We talk but it is usually brief. She said that she isn't the type to hide stuff from people and if the roles were reversed that she would want to know. And that she needed to get it off her chest. And she is sorry to causing pain to my family. But she slept with Jasper and that she couldn't live with herself for sleeping with a married man."

"What!" Rosalie said,

"I know. I was shocked my husband the man I love above all things cheated on me." Her voice started to shake and tears fell down her cheek. I reached over and grabbed her hand. I know how that feels. I knew how it felt to be betrayed by the man you love. Who you see will be with you for the rest of your life.

"So I don't know what else she said after that but I noticed she had hung up so I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. I picked up Lizzie and brought her to her crib and closed her door. I walked back into the living room and I confronted him. At first he said he didn't do it. But then he said it was killing him too. He didn't mean to blah blah blah. So I don't know what came over me but I started throwing things and throwing the breakfast I cooked for us on the floor. I was punching pictures of us. And I told he ruined us. And I threw him out." She started crying harder.

"How could he… How could he do this?"

Rosalie pulled her into her arms and started murmuring in her hair. The door opened and we looked at the door.

I got up when I saw it was Jasper.

"Oh no. I think you should go."

"Alice baby I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"Get out!!" Alice yelled.

I tried to push Jasper but it wasn't working.

"Jasper please leave." Rosalie said.

"This is between me and my wife. Stay out of it." He said yelling at Rosalie.

She folded her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

"You know better than that."

Jasper looked back at Alice.

"Please baby I am sorry. I am so sorry. What can I do make this right?"

Alice threw her mug at him and it hit in the head. Blood was darkening this blond hair but it didn't bother him.

"Get out! Get out!"

"Alice please." Jasper said and fell to his knees.

"Please I am nothing with you. I am nothing without my daughter. Don't do this."

That touched me. Jasper was on his knees crying for Alice. He loved her. You can see it in his clear blue eyes. Lizzie was screaming from the noise. Alice lips started quivering and she got up and walked to Jasper. She put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She lifted his head so he can look at her and she slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you for what you did to me."

She walked out of the kitchen and went to her daughter. Jasper broke down and started crying. I looked at Rosalie who was shooting daggers at him. But tears welled up in my eyes. I love Jasper. He's my brother. Even though it was shitty what he did to Alice but he was hurting too. I grabbed him and helped him up. Jasper was leaning on me crying and I told Rosalie to check on Alice and Lizzie. I helped Jasper out of the house and into the Cullen's house. I sat him on the couch and Esme walked in.

"Is everything ok?" She looked so concerned and wiped the tears off and blood off Jasper's face.

"I fucked up." He kept repeating. I tried to calm him down but he just kept repeated he messed up. I looked at Esme and told him what happened. She put her hand to her chest and shook her head.

"I am so sorry." He said over and over to Esme.

"It's ok. How's Alice?" She asked me.

"Broken." Jasper started crying harder.

Emmett walked in and I can see in his eyes he wanted to kill Jasper. I got off the couch and stood in front of him.

"No Don't."

"What do you mean don't? He cheated on her."

I put my hand to his chest to stop him from moving further to Jasper.

"I know he did but look at him. I think he's had enough for one day."

Emmett looked at him and dropped his shoulder. I told him to go to Alice to calm her down. He left and sat back down on the couch and threw my head back and exhaled.

"I have to make it up to her." Jasper said and rose off the couch and went out the back to go to the apartment.

I got up and ran after him.

"Wait Jasper. I think you should wait. Let her clam down before you talk to her."

He pushed me to the side.

"No I have to work this out now of I will lose my girls."

Jasper continued to walk to the apartment and I could hear Alice crying. He stopped and just listened to her.

"I did that to her. She will never forgive me for what I've done."

I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Give her time Jas. She loves you. I forgave Edward. And it was worse than this. It was with Tanya."

I shuddered and realized that I was still kind of pissed about that.

"I love her Bells." I looked at him and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I know you do Jas. Just give her time. Just let her be."

He dropped his heads and walked back into the house.

When I reached home I was exhausted. I stayed with Alice but I had to bring Renee home. She was fast asleep in the car on the way home. I picked her up and brought her to her room where Eddie was fast asleep. Thank God. After I changed her fro bed, I walked into the living room. Edward is feeding Mason. I kissed Mason and dropped on the couch.

"How is Alice?"

I looked at Edward and just rolled my eyes at him. Yup I was still pretty pissed out the Tanya situation.

"How do you think she is? A mess." I snapped at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I am not ok. My best friend is heart broken and you friend broke her heart. I know how she feels."

"Whoa wait what does that mean?" Edward said while sitting on the edge of the couch and adjusting Mason on his lap and arm.

I got up and took Mason out of his arms and took him to his nursery. Edward followed me. I kissed the top of his sweet smelling hair and laid him down. I left his room and went to our room. He grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You guys amaze me. You are something else. We love you guys so much. We go out and mark our bodies for you and you cheat on us."

"Us?"

I stepped closer to him and stared into his eyes.

"Yes us. You are no better. You slept with Tanya."

Edward lifted his hand up and dropped them hitting his side. He walked around the room

"I can't believe you are bringing this up now."

"When am I supposed to bring it up?"

He stopped in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"I made a mistake and I made up for that mistake."

"You did?" I said pulling away from his hold.

"Yes I did. I am committed to you and our children. I have shown that you can trust me."

"I don't think I can trust you." I said putting my head down.

"Isabella. I married you. I want you. I didn't want anybody else."

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"You wanted me so much you jumped right into Tanya's arm."

He ran his hand through his hair. His green eyes turned hard and cold while he is clenching his jaw.

"You left me. You left me and I was lonely. And I regretted doing it with her. We talked about this. Don't bring it up anymore."

He turned his back from me and I scoffed. I guess I wasn't the only person who was holding in pain.

"I had to leave. I had no choice. My dad…"

He turned to face me his eyes were softer

"I know he had to leave but you said you can't trust me. You lied just like I lied. You kept my children from me. I moved passed that. I am building a life with you now. I love you and we have to work pass this. And I trust you. I trust you with my life. And for you say you don't trust me hurts."

Edward turned his back to me. I do trust him. I trust him with my life and my children's life. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. He was taller than me. So I put my forehead to his back.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry about everything. Seeing Alice brought it back for me."

He was about to turn but I told him no too.

"I do trust you. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't. I love you more than you know. You are my life."

Edward turned and lowered his head to mine and put his head against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. I kissed him and whispered I love you against his lips.

This morning was hectic. Eddie was acting out as always. Mason was cranky because he was cutting a tooth. My poor baby. Renee was very clingy to Edward and she went crazy when he left. I tried to tell her that he would be back later and that he will miss her so much that he will drown her with kisses when he gets back. As I settled the mayhem that is known my life, I sat in front of the computer and started with my assignments from my on-line classes. It was going good and I couldn't wait to finish. It was taking a while because I had to take care of my kids. But I was going to finish. Nothing was going to stop me from that goal in my life. And I know Edward wouldn't be too happy if I did give up.

After I was done with the assignments and the lessons, I decide to go check on Alice. I walked into the house and the kids ran to Esme. She greeted them with open arms.

"Gamma gamma. Can I have cookees? Puease." Eddie said.

"Ok babe I will get you some."

I pointed down to let Esme know I was going to down stairs and I noticed a flash of pain hit her eyes. I went out the back and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and she looked a mess. Her hair was a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes. And she looked pale.

"Hey Alice." I said and hugged her.

I walked into her house and I noticed boxes everywhere.

"What's going on here?' I said while looking at the boxes that were marked Jasper's stuff.

"I am packing Jasper's crap."

"What? Are you sure you should do that?"

She gave me a dirty look.

"Of course I should. It's over between us."

"But Alice, you have to forgive him. You guys are meant to be together. It is Jasper and Alice."

She tapped up a box and looked at me while tapping the tape dispenser against her hand.

"Well it is over when it became Jasper, Alice and Veronica. Anyway, why are you taking his side?"

"I am not taking his side. I just know that you guys love each other and what about Lizzie?"

"He can come see his kids…."

"Kids?"

Alice huffed and walked to her bag and pulled out a sonogram picture. She walked to me and showed me the little picture.

"What a minute you are expecting and you got a tattoo?"

She took the picture from me.

"It isn't real. I told them just paint it with Henna or something and they did. I am glad I didn't though even if I wasn't pregnant. Then I wouldn't have to get it removed."

"Wait a minute. Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"You have to tell him Ali. He has to know about this."

"Why should I? You didn't tell Edward and it worked for you."

I closed my eyes. I was getting tired of them bringing that up.

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to walk away from his dreams to be a doctor. I knew eventually I was going to tell him. It just took 3 years."

"Well I don't want him in my life anymore."

"He's going to find out when he comes to see Lizzie and you are getting bigger and bigger."

"I am not going to tell him and that's final. You are suppose to be there f or me but you are a spokesperson for the man who broke my heart."

"Alice that isn't fair."

"I think you should leave."

"Alice. For somebody who was cheated on. I thought we would stick together. But I see you are weak. And I don't want to be weak like you."

My mouth hit the floor. I can't believe she just called me weak. For forgiving her brother for what he did to his family. I just looked at her while she was taping another box.

"You know where the door is. Use it."

She said without looking at me. I got up from the couch and walked past her.

"I am not weak because I forgave your brother. I love him and I would do anything to fight for my family. I fought for him. What's weak is that you are quick to throw it away. And not telling him about this. And I never thought of you as weak. I guess I was wrong."

I turned and walked out of the house. As I shut the door something was thrown against. I jumped and closed my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheek. I just fought with my best friend. I rolled my shoulder and wiped my tears and went inside the house.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please send me some reviews. Thanks**


	30. Bella's apology

**A/N**

**I know it's been a while since I last posted. I am going to try to do better next time. Here's a new chapter I hope you guys like this one. **

Three months has gone by and I still haven't spoken to Alice. She has ended all my calls. Alice never returned any of my phone calls. I even went to her house. But she just pretends she's not in. I tried to explain to her that I didn't take Jasper's side. What he's done is messed up but he's my family too and at that moment he was hurting too.

But she doesn't want to hear it. I tap my cell phone against my head. I want to call her. I want to talk to her. I miss her. I miss my sister

Edward pulls me closer to him while he is spooning me on the couch. He has fallen asleep while we are watching City Of Angels. His head is in my hair and I can hear his soft breathing. He raises his leg to lie across my waist. I rub his leg to give me strength to do what I am about to do.

I blew out my breath that was in my lungs. I press her number.

Her phone rings three times and her chipper voice came on.

"Hey guys. This is Alice."

Then the baby laughed.

"And that is Lizzie. We are broken up for missing your call. But if you leave your name number and brief message we will get back to you as soon as we can. Bye."

Then Lizzie giggled and the beep came on.

"Umm. Hi Alice. This is Bella. Again. I ummm."

I can feel the tears rising in the back of my throat.

"I am laying here with your brother and we are watching ummm City of Angels."

The tears rose to my eyes.

"He fell asleep of course. He's a guy." I laughed.

"I just called to tell you that and the kids clothes are getting a little tight and I wanted to ummm go shopping and I know how much you love too so ummm we are due for being dragged all over the mall."

My voice started quivering and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I miss you Alice. I miss you so much. Please call me. I just wanted to tell you that. I love you sis."

I hung up the phone and sniffed.

I picked up the DVD remote and pressed play. I watch as Seth jumps. Seth is falling so that he can become human to be with the Maggie the woman he loves. And I start to tear up again. What is going on with my emotions lately? I blew out a breath and Edward jumped.

"What wrong?"

I pulled out of him embrace and rose off the couch.

"That's it."

"What?"

He sits up rubbing his eyes.

"Aww man I fell asleep. I'm sorry babe."

I wave my hand at his apology and I pull up my sweats Edward had sneakily removed for a quickie on the couch.

"What is it?'

"I am tired of this. She's going to talk to me."

I went to the door and snatched Edward's bike keys and threw on my jacket.

"Babe, where are you going?"

I turned to give Edward a look and he threw his hands up.

"I am going to your parent's house and I am going to go talk to my stubborn sister-in-law name Alice. Watch the kids I'll be right back."

The ride to the Cullen house was short. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. But I feel that she has to know what happened. Was I making this situation better? I don't know.

I pulled up to the house and it look like the house was still active. I parked the bike and walk to Alice's separate entrance. I reached her door and I knocked. I can hear the television on and something moving in the house.

I knocked on the door again.

No answer.

I knocked harder.

"Alice I know you are in there. Open up."

I started pounding on the door.

Alice wrenches the door open and I can't believe at what I am seeing. My best friend looks shorter and pale. Her hair is a mess and she's wearing something that I know she wouldn't be caught dead in. She is wearing a green T-shirt that looks faded. It is big on her so it must be Jaspers. Alice is also wearing grey sweat pants. She has dark circles under her eyes and her eyes are red. It is obvious she has been crying.

But the look she gave me stopped my heart.

"Do you want to wake up Lizzie?" What do you want?"

She isn't going to let this be easy.

"Can I come in?"

She looks at me for a moment and steps out of the way and I walked into her apartment. And to my surprise it is clean. Really really clean. I know Alice. When she's upset she tends to clean. And in this case, she must clean everyday.

I can see the glade scented candle flickering in the dim room.

"You came to talk so talk." She says as she close the door.

"How are you?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

She turned to face me.

"Peachy." She said and gave me a fake smile.

I just looked at my friend and she was in so much pain. I can see it in her eyes and all around her and the last thing she needed from me as a screaming match. I leaned against her wooden dining table and slump my shoulder. I put my face in my hand.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. And her bottom lip trembles slightly.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I miss you Ali."

Maybe the nickname my kids give her will work. She turns her head and wipes her eyes and look at my with the same angry look in her eyes.

"I miss talking to you. I miss watching movies with you. I miss you calling me early in the morning to go shopping."

My voice cracks.

"I miss you bugging Edward when I complain to you about things he does. Who can I complain to? I am so sorry I hurt you."

The tears fell down my cheek.

"Do you know what he said happened?" She finally spoke.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and that's when I notice she is also crying.

"He told me that he made a mistake. He told me that he was working late with… that woman. And they decided to order food. Some chinese food he says. He decided to call me to tell me they are working late and he will call me when he is leaving. So when they were back in his office. They were on the floor talking about the deposition they were working on. And all of a sudden she leaned into him and kissed him. He didn't know how it happened but then they were having sex. No reason. I gave him no reason to do what he did."

"Oh Alice."

I walk to her and hug her while she is crying in my chest.

"He hated himself for what he did and he was going to tell me. But she told me first because she wants him. Why didn't he tell me when it happened?"

"I don't know why honey. I really don't know why."

I placed my cheek on the top of her messy black hair.

"I wish I can make this easier for you. But now you need to think about Lizzie and this baby coming."

She put her hand on her belly.

"Did you tell him?'

Alice pulls away from me and walks to her fridge to pull out something to drink.

"No. I haven't told him. But he told me he's moving to New York."

That stopped me short.

"Excuse me?"

She reached in her cupboard and pulled out 2 glasses and put the fruit punch juice carton and glasses on the table. And we both sat down on the table.

"He was offered a position in the New York office. And he came here to tell me he was taking it."

I walk to sit down at the table.

"Is that what you really want?"

Alice walked to the table and placed the juice and glasses before plopping down.

"I don't know."

She buries her face in her hands.

"I don't know. I don't want him to go. But I am so mad at him for what he did. But I miss him."

I took her hands to comfort her.

"Then stop him from going. Tell him he's going to be a dad again and tell him to come home. You guys belong together. To let him go you will never get over it. Tell him to come home."

Alice started to cry again. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"If you want I will call him and make something up so you guys can talk."

"No just because I miss him doesn't mean I can forgive him for what he did. I will tell him but he does have a right to know."

Alice gets up and walks to her room. She comes back with her cell phone on her ears.

"Hi Jas."

Alice clears her throat.

"Hi Jasper. This is Alice. I need for you to come over. No. No. She's fine. I just need to talk to you. Whenever it good for you. Oh ok. I am home. Bye."

Alice drops her cell phone on the table and blows out a breath.

"Well?"

The suspense was killing me.

"He's coming over right now. Can you watch Lizzie for an hour or two? He says he wants to take me somewhere to eat."

"You don't need to ask. Let me call Edward."

As soon as I got off the phone Alice went to get ready for Jasper to come.

**APOV**

My nerves are all over the place. Jasper is on his way and I don't him to see me looking like a horrible mess. I cringed at my reflection in the mirror.

I shake out my hands trying to stop them from shaking while I am putting on eyeliner. Don't want to poke my eyes out.

I jump at the sound of the doorbell.

"I get it."

Bella shouts.

"Hey Jasper. She's getting ready."

My heart jumps at the sound of his voice.

Ok Alice. You can do this.

I close my to slow down my beating heart but all it did was make me a little dizzy. It wasn't helping I can feel my stomach flipping. I was starting to feel nauseous and I can't stop it. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

This is worse then when I was pregnant with Lizzie. I didn't have morning sickness with her. It must be a boy I am having. After I was done I grabbed some tissue and started dabbing my clammy faces.

Get it together.

I opened the mouth wash and swished it in my mouth. I spit it out and inspected myself and left.

"Ok I am ready."

I tried to make my voice sound upbeat.

Jasper turned around and when he saw me his eyes bulged out.

"Hey Jaz."

I said smiling.

"Hey."

Jasper eyes looked me up and down.

"Ok you two. You guys have fun. Edward is coming over with the kids. So don't worry about Lizzie she's in good hands."

Bella said while opening the door for us to leave. I broke our eye contact and walked out the door.

"So do you know what you want to eat?"

Jasper took me to my favorite Italian restaurant but as I look at the menu, everything was making me sick.

"I am going to get the minestrone soup."

Minestrone soup? Wow you usually get the roasted chicken in alfredo sauce with red pepper."

Alfredo sauce. Yuck.

"No the minestrone is good."

As the waiter passed I asked for the bread they forgot to put on our table. As the waiter left I turn to see Jasper staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?"

Jasper smiles.

"No I was just admiring the beauty in front of me."

My drop my head and smile.

Nope don't. Don't do that.

Jasper grabs my hand.

"I miss this."

I have to admit I miss this too. I miss being with him and waking up next to him.

"Jasper we need to talk about something."

"We can talk about anything?"

We were interrupted by the waiter bringing us our drinks. Jasper lets go of my hand and grab out straws and put it in our drinks.

I look down fiddling with my napkin.

"Are you still leaving to go to New York?"

"I haven't decided yet."

I look up at him.

"What is stopping you from going?"

He leans closer to strokes my cheek.

"My wife and my daughter are stopping me. I don't want to be so far away from you guys. I still have time to decide. If you want me to go then I will. Whatever you want"

I removed his hand from my cheek.

"You can't put that on me."

"Alice I love you. And I know what I did was wrong and I would never expect, I can hope. But I could never expect you to forgive me. I broke your trust and I know it will take me a long time to gain your trust back. And if you want me…"

I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant."

Jasper opens his eyes wide at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am 3 months along."

Jasper just sat there with wide eyes staring at me. I dropped my head lower to see if he was ok. He stood up and got up and walked around the table. Jasper pulled me out of the chair and hugged me.

"You're pregnant?"

Jasper is laughing while he's hugging me. I smiled.

"Yeah and I think it's a boy. He makes me sick. Like all you men make me sick."

Jasper laughs harder and hugs me tighter.

"Oh the baby."

Jasper lets me go and gently sits me back down like I am a cripple.

"Are you ok? When did you find out?"

He started bombarding me with questions. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Slow down. I will answer anything."

But Jasper didn't hear me.

"Ok I will terminate my lease of my apartment. I have to pack everything."

"What are you talking about? Why are you terminating your lease?"

"So I can move back home. I have to talk to Sam to tell him I am not going to New York."

"Whoa wait a minute. I didn't say you can come back home."

I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. By then our food reached our table. But when I saw the soup I would have dunked my face in the soup because I was so hungry.

"What do you mean? Of course I am coming back home. You are pregnant."

I put a spoonful of soup in my mouth and the warm liquid felt good down.

"Look Jasper I just wanted you to know that I was pregnant. I didn't come here to talk about you moving in."

"Alice I have to be there everyday."

"And you can. You can come over day. Be with Lizzie. You can come with me to doctors appointments. But I don't think I am ready to share my bed with you."

Jasper sat back and he looked so defeated.

"This isn't right."

"It is what it is. You said you will do anything to build my trust. I am opening the door for you to work your way back into our home. It won't be the same if I just come back home and we both act like nothing happened. You have to fix what you have broken. I have to trust you again. I won't be able to trust you. Not now. We need time. I want us to work at it."

Jasper blew out a breath and I reached for his hand.

"You can spend the night with Lizzie tonight. She misses her father."

I looked into his clear blue eyes.

"And I see you miss her too. So tonight take her."

Jasper smiles and put his hand over mine.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to bug Bella and Edward. I have to make up the time I missed annoying them."

Jasper and I laugh. I tilted my head to look at him better, the man that I will always love no matter what. It's a small step. I opened the door and now it's up to him to work in repairing the damages.

**I hope you guys like this one. Please read my other stories. You know what to do add or comment. I love reading the comments. Thanks Guys. **


	31. Seriously?

**I know I know. It's been a while since I last posted and chapter. Well I hope you guys like this one. I am sad to announce that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter I will submit will be an epilogue. Now enjoy. **

**EPOV**

I got into the car and cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders to get rid of my hectic day. I can't really complain because I wasn't doing this for me anymore. I wasn't doing this because it was my dream. I want to do the things for my growing family as my father has done for us. I don't want my kids to go without. I don't ever want them to feel the pain I felt when I was younger. To feel the pain of going hungry. Or to feel alone or scared like I felt before I was adopted by my family.

I smiled at the thought of all the things they done for me. I mean us. I could remember how much trouble we were for them. I put the key in the ignition and looked down at my ring. I rubbed my thumb against it and I couldn't wait to be in my love's arms. I feel her warm skin against me. I smell her hair and to feel her lips against mine.

I love this woman. I love her with all of my heart. I would do anything for her. I couldn't get home fast enough. As I pulled up into the drive way all was dark. The kids were asleep. I looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after 9:00. Right now Bella was either sleeping or lying in bed reading her favorite book for the umpteenth time. I chuckled at the thought as I put the key in the lock.

I stepped inside the quiet house and put my bag on the kitchen table. I looked at the microwave and noticed a note taped to it. I walked to the microwave and took the note to read it.

_**Hey my love. I left your dinner in the microwave. Enjoy and I love you. Your wife Bella.**_

I just loved to hear that. My wife Bella. Mine. All mine. I opened up the microwave and saw the lasagna she had made and my mouth water. I hit the button and got all the stuff ready so I can enjoy this meal that I knew would be good.

This was the perfect life for me. To have my love in my arms and to be surrounded by our children. I would love to have one more with her. To see my child growing inside her belly. To be with her as she pushes our child into the world. To be there to cut the cord and watch our child that we created together takes its first breath. I hold her in my arms as we watch that new little life sleeping peacefully as we look down lovingly.

The sound as the ding of the microwave to let me know the food was ready jumped me back out of my thought. As I opened the microwave door the smell of the food filled my nose and I brought it to the table and eat every bit of the delicious food. When I was done I washed the dishes Bella left and went upstairs to wash the day away and slip into the warm bed that my love was sharing with me.

As I walked up the stairs I walked into our children's room and checked on them. I walked into the room and walked over to Renee's bed. She was holding her favorite baby and was lying on her back with her arm above her head. Her dark hair was spread around her and I couldn't help smile as I watched her sleeping. She looks so much like Bella. I bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead. I walked over to Eddie's bed and he was sprawled out all over the bed. He was lying on his stomach and was tangled with the sheets. I shook my head as I untangled his legs from the cover and covered my son up. I brushed his head and kissed the top of it. I left his room and walked into Mason's room. As I stepped into his room I was greeted with his soft snoring. He snores just like his mother. I smiled as I walked closer to his crib. It was just yesterday he was born. Right here in his home. I stroked his head and he jumped a little and started snoring.

My baby. I started thinking the first time I got to hold him. I smell of the top of his head will never be one memory I would never forget. I love all my kids and I love Bella more and more each day for giving me three beautiful children. I bent down and kissed the top of Mason's head and I could smell the bath that Bella had given him. I left his room and walked quietly to mine. I smiled as I opened the door to our bedroom

Bella is lying on her back like how Renee was sleeping. I walked inside the room and started removing my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As I stepped out with the towel across my hips and I ran my fingers through my wet hair. I walked closer to our bed and Bella hadn't moved. God she was beautiful. I licked my lips and I looked down at her feet. She has gotten her toes done a dark brown. And she was wearing a toe ring. My member twitched. I ran my finger from her toe and traveled up her leg. She stirred and opened her eyes when I reached her thigh.

"Your home." She said breathless. I dropped the towel to the floor and climbed into bed with her.

"Hi." She said while I stared at her. I couldn't say anything I couldn't mutter a word.

"Are you ok?" She scrunched her eyebrows and looked worried. I traced her worried line and I leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips as we are kissing.

"I love you too." She said back and I pulled her closer to me.

Our kiss intensified and I pushed my tongue inside her waiting mouth. She moaned as our tongues touched. I smiled my cocky grin and grazed the tip on my nose to her jaw line.

"I've been thinking about you all day." I said

"Me too." She replied as she started to pull off her boy shorts.

I rolled over her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked down at her chocolate brown eyes and I felt like the luckiest person that I was loved by this wonderful person that was created for me. I leaned down and started to kiss her again. She reached for my hands and laced our fingers together. I lifted them up above her head and clashed them together with my hand to lock them in place. I lifted her tank top to expose her breasts and clasp my mouth on her heaving breast. She bucked as I flicked my tongue on her nipple making it very hard. I went to the other breast and gave it the same attention. I shifted my weight off her and licked my fingers to make them moist. When I looked at her face her eyes had became cloudy. I made sure my two fingers were good and wet and I started to play with her center. I chuckled when I found her already wet for me. Just my kisses did this to my beautiful Bella. Slowly inserted my fingers and started pumping it in and out slowly. She groaned and I looked at her face again.

"I want to see you. I want to see you go over."

I started to take my thumb and massage her clit. She groaned and started to match my movements. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Come for me. Come for me." I kept chanting over and over.

I released her hands and they flew to my head and she pulled me closer so she can kiss me. But we weren't kissing. We were breathing for each other. I started to pump her harder and harder. With my free hand I grabbed her breast and squeezed her nipple. She moaned louder and she exploded. I could feel her juices trickling down my fingers but I didn't stop pumping until she started jerking. She smiled with satisfaction and she opened her eyes to look into mine. She lifted her head to kiss me. And she gave me a devilish look.

"Your turn."

She said a pushed me off and she straddled me. She grabbed my member and started teasing her wet center with my head and she put him at her entrance. She slowly took all of him inside her and I threw my head back as I felt how tight she was. She smiled down at me and made love to me.

**BPOV**

Edward was panting against my damp shoulder. I don't know what came across him last night. He came home and when he woke me up he had this look in his eyes. We made love two times last night and again this morning. The sex with Edward is phenomenal and I wasn't complaining. But something is wrong. It was like he was hungry and he wasn't getting full. He started to kiss my damp shoulders and my neck and he was starting to rise again. Not again.

"Babe." I said breathless. "What's going on?"

He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. His hair was disheveled and I loved seeing him like this. I smiled.

"What? I can't make love to my wife?" He went back to kissing my shoulders and neck and jaw line.

I cleared my throat to clear the pleasure that was rising. He started to thrust slowly into me. Focus Bella.

"No never but what's going on?"

Edward nipped my ear lobe.

"Please Edward talk to me."

He huffed and stopped kissing me.

"I want us to have another baby."

Excuse me did I hear him right. Did he want to have another baby? Is he joking? Another baby? He has to be joking. I can't have another baby. Mason isn't even a year yet. And he already wants another baby. I am not ready for another baby. I am not even 25 years old yet. Edward hasn't finished medical school and I am not even finished with my online classes. Not to mention the strain of having another baby would do to my body. I wasn't ready. And I have to make Edward see that it's not the right time.

I mean in the near future I would love to have a slew of Edwards kids but right now isn't the time.

"Excuse me?" I chuckled in disbelief.

"Another baby. I want us to try. I mean we made love already 3 times. And I think we can make this the fourth try."

He said while thrusting inside me. I lifted his shoulders so he could look at my face.

"You are joking right?"

Hi smiled faltered from his face.

"No I am not joking."

He scrunched his eyebrows like he couldn't understand the expression on my face.

"And you decided this without discussing this with me."

"I thought you would want this. I thought you wanted another child." He leaned down to kiss me but I pushed his back again.

"Oh course I do. But not now. We can't now."

"Why not?" He gave me his sexy grin.

Damn him.

"Because we have 3 children already. You are I are not even established in our careers. Hello. You are still in medical school. I would be left home with another child to take care of."

"I take care of my children." Edward said and lifted off of me. I sat up wrapping the cool covers around my naked body. I leaned my back against the headboard while Edward sits at the edge of the bed.

I pushed my damp hair out of my face.

"I know you do. And I know you love your children. While you are at medical school it is me that is taking care of them. I am the one taking care of the house and the cooking. I have to chase after your children all over the house while I have my papers and research to do. It is exhausting. Could you imagine what it would be like if we decided to have another child?"

Edward was about to speak but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I love our family and I am not complaining. I just feel that we are not ready for another child. I would love to have another daughter that looks like you but it's not the time right now. I am sorry."

I can see the hurt on Edward's face. I reached my hand out to him but he just turned his head.

"Please don't be upset. Understand where I am coming from." Just then Mason started crying. I started to get of the bed. But Edward stopped me.

"I will get him." Edward went over to the dresser and pulled out his black sweat paints. He put it on and left the room.

He never mentioned to me that he wanted another child. And I am so sorry that I had to hurt him but I just hope he can understand that now is not the time to think about another child. I know that we are financially stable to have many children we wanted and we have this beautiful house that is perfect for a big family. But I am just not ready emotionally. I just wished that he would have just talked about this with me instead of going about it the way he did. What would happen now that after this I do become pregnant?

That's something I couldn't think about now. I reached for my phone and text Alice and Rosalie.

_**We have to meet up for lunch. I need you today. Will text you when and were. Love you.**_

I lifted off the bed and bent down to pick up my tank top and boy shorts that were crumbled up on the floor. I went over by the rocking chair by the window and picked up my pj bottom. I put them on and went to the bathroom to start my day.

I walked inside the restaurant was greeted by a smiling hostess.

"Welcome. Just one?" She said while holding a menu. I looked around the restaurant and found Alice and Rosalie laughing.

"I found them. Thanks." I said to the girl and walked to them.

"What's so funny?" I said while taking off my leather jacked and placed it behind the chair. And took my seat.

"Hey." Alice said and gave me a kiss on my cheek and I did the same to Rosalie.

My girls. All that is missing right now is Angela and I knew she wasn't able to make it today.

"What's going on? I got your text this morning." Rosalie said taking a sip of her water.

"I was already up."

"You are always up at that time." Rosalie snapped back.

"Have you ever heard the early bird catches the worm?" Alice said and took a piece that was on the table.

"Do you even know why they say that?" Rosalie said putting her drink on the table.

"I don't care why they say it but I am an early bird and I always catch the worm." Alice said and we laughed.

Being with them always made me feel better. Especially today. Edward and I fought all morning. I hated when we fought. I hated disappointing him. I love Edward and the last thing I want to do is hurt the man I love. We said some harsh things to each other this morning and I would do anything to them back. I picked up my phone to look at it and he hasn't text me. Usually when we fought Edward would text me and tells me how much he loves me and everything will be alright.

But this was not like our usual fights. I stormed out. I grabbed our children and I left. I couldn't stand it. He wasn't getting it. He wasn't being the understanding man that I love. He wanted more children. And he didn't want to wait. I wasn't telling him no to children just not right now. I wasn't ready. We weren't' ready. He felt like I was wrong. He was ready. And the worst of it all we fought in front of our children. I always vowed that after our Tanya fiasco that they would never see their parents arguing in front of them. Edward agreed and he we were yelling at each other till the point Renee was crying.

"Hello Bella." My eyes focused and Alice was waving her hands in front of my face.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked me with concern in her eyes.

"Honestly?" I said and sigh. "No. Edward and I had a fight this morning.

"What happened? " Alice said while rubbing my arms to comfort me.

I told them what happened and I started to get angry.

"Is he crazy? Is he trying to be the new Duggar family?"

"I am telling you." I said while taking a bite out of my panini.

"He wasn't even listening to what I was saying. He wants another child. What can I say to that?"

"Don't worry Bells. He'll come to his senses and he will see that right now isn't the time to start planning to have another child. Trust me tonight he will come home and he will be begging your forgiveness and everything will be right in the world."

I smiled at the thought.

"How's everything with Jasper?" I asked as I took another bite of my sandwich.

Alice forked up some more of her baked ziti and stuffed her face. I eyed her suspiciously. She was hiding something. I looked from her to Rosalie.

Rosalie chuckled

"I caught Jasper sneaking out the house the other day." Rosalie said and covers her laugh with her napkin. Alice hit her arm

"How could you… " Alice said.

"Wait. What?" I said.

Alice inhaled.

"The other day Jasper can with me to my doctor's appointment. It was the first time he saw the baby on the sonogram."

She reached in her bag and handed me the sonogram pictures. I smiled as saw the picture.

"He was very excited to see the baby. And he heard the heartbeat. I started to get really emotional and he was saying some sweet stuff. And I just caved. I decided I wanted to cook him dinner. Then dinner turned to hey lets watch a movie. Then it turned into do you want to put the baby to bed. Then one thing led to another he spent the night. Nothing happened. It was just good to have in my bed. "

She looked at me waiting for me to unleash my wrath.

"I am so weak." She said while dropping her head in her hands. I looked at Rosalie and we rolled our eyes.

"You are not weak. You just love him. There is nothing wrong with that. You guys were happy and you wanted to continue the feeling. Don't every think you are weak. My sister is not weak." I said while removing her hands.

"I told her that already but does she listen. Noooo." Rosalie said and took a sip of her water.

"How was it spending the night with him?" I said and it made Alice laugh.

"It was great."

"Did he try something?" I said and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Of course he tried something" Rosalie said.

"He wouldn't' be a man if he didn't at least try." She continued.

"Actually." She said and put a fork full of food in her mouth and continued. He was a complete gentleman."

"Yeah right." I said

"He was a complete gentleman. I told him I wasn't ready to take our relationship there yet. And he understood. It killed me but he understood."

We all laughed and had a great time together.

I got home and Edward wasn't home. He didn't have classes today so where was he. I took off the kids coats and brought them into the play room. Eddie growled and ran to his monster trucks and started ramming them together. I put Mason in his little jumper and went to call Edward on his phone and it went straight to voicemail.

_**Hey this is Edward you know what to do.**_

"Hi Edward I just got home with the kids. Please call me back. I am sorry about our fight this morning. We have a lot that we need to talk about. Please call me. I love you."

I hung up the phone and I started on dinner.

I looked at the time and it read 6:45. That wasn't like Edward. He hasn't called and I left him 3 messages. And I was starting to get very angry. I will try again. It went straight to voicemail.

"Edward what is going on? Call me. I am starting to get very worried."

I ended the call and started to call the Cullens to see if they seen him or heard from him. None of them did. I didn't want to worry them but now I was starting to get worried.

Now it was 8:00 and still nothing. He couldn't be that mad at me. I don't know what to do. This wasn't like him. Something was wrong. I started to cry but I stop myself. I wasn't going to think the worst. So I got up and gave my children a bath to take my mind off the terrible thoughts that were running through my mind. I got them dressed and we were all downstairs in the living room. I put in The incredibles for them to watch before bed. I sat on the couch and was looking at the time. It is now 8:50 and still nothing. My cell phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Edward." I said anxious

"No this is Emmett. Have your heard from him?"

I dropped my shoulders.

"No I haven't and I am getting very worried." Then there was a knock on the door. I told Emmett I would call him back and answered it.

I wasn't prepared to see what was on the other side of the door. I opened it wider and there were two cops on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes." I said and pulled my sweater close across my chest.

A slender cop held open a notepad I closed my eyes because I knew why they were here. I just had to hear it to believe it.

"Mrs. Cullen my name is Officer Hanson. And this is Officer McCollum." He pointed to the older office. Charlie came to my mind.

"Hello." I said and started to breath heavy.

"I am sorry to say this but there's been an accident. Edward Cullen has been in an accident and they rushed him to University of Medical Center."

I had to brace myself on the door to hold myself up.

"Is he.." I chocked out.

"I can't say ma'am but all I know is that he was helping some people whose car died on the train tracks and they were about to get hit by a train. He tried to push them out of the way with his car and got clipped in the rear by the train. Your husband is a hero."

I dropped to the floor and started to cry.

Everything was a blur. I called Angela to come and stay with the kids and I called the Cullens to let them know what was going on. I jumped in my car and rushed to the hospital. I didn't feel like myself. I wasn't there. I just had to get to him. I parked the car in front of the hospital and ran inside. I ran to the information desk.

"Edward Cullen. What room is he in?"

The nurses didn't look up from the charts they were reading and the computer. So I banged on the counter.

"Edward Cullen!"

The nurse who was looking in the computer lowered her glasses to glare at me.

"And you are?"

"I am his wife. What room was my husband admitted to."

"I have to check."

Screw this. I pulled out my phone and called Esme and walked away. As the line connected I could hear cries.

"Bella."

This wasn't good.

"Carlisle. Where are you?" I said breathless while running.

"We are in the ICU on the 5th floor."

I hung up the phone and was rushing toward the elevator. I took forever to get to me and it seemed like eternity to reach the 5th floor. I had to get to him. I needed to be near him to say goodbye. Goodbye? This couldn't be it. My love couldn't end like this. Not after having a stupid fight this morning. I should have given him anything he wanted. A baby. He wanted to have children with me. He didn't ask for to much.

My head was swimming with thoughts. I couldn't say bye. He couldn't leave us like this. He couldn't leave his children. They needed him. His wife needed him.

"Bella!"

I turned to sound of my name and I saw Emmett holding Rosalie. And Jasper sitting with Alice while she is silently sobbing in his arms. I felt a twinge of jealous. I saw Esme and Carlisle rise off their chair. And I ran to them. They held me while I was sobbing in their arms.

I pulled myself together and wiped my tears.

"What did they say?"

"He was admitted to ICU. He has a bleeding in the brain and they say he has some internal bleeding. They rushed him into surgery and we are waiting for the doctor to tell us."

This was too much. I slumped into the chair. Carlisle and Esme sat on each side of me holding me as if they are my life line. I need them right now. I need them to be strong because I couldn't find the strength in me.

"This is when being a doctor doesn't mean anything." I turned to look at Carlisle and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" I looked up at Jasper who was still holding on to a sobbing Alice. I just shook my head a smiled at him weakly. I couldn't sit here. I stood up and pulled out my cell phone to call Angela.

"Hey Bella. Have you heard anything?"

"He's in surgery."

Just to say the word surgery punched me in the gut.

"We haven't heard anything. We are just waiting. How are they kids?"

"They are sleeping right now. Ben is coming over at work. Is there anything you want us to do?"

"Umm." I cleared my throat to stop the tears building up in my throat.

"Can you call Charlie to tell him? I think he should know. And Ang please pray for him."

"Oh course. You don't even need to ask."

"Love you."

"Love you too Bella."

I ended the call and put my head on the cool stone and started to sob. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett. My big brother. He wrapped me in his strong arms and I started to cry harder.

"What am I going to do if I lose him Em?"

"Shhh. Don't think like that. Edward is strong. He will never leave you."

I wished that was true. He's in surgery right now and we don't know the extent of his injuries.

"Bella the doctor is here."

I pushed away from Emmett and we rushed to where the doctor was surrounded by my family.

"How is he Dr. Joseph?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding. We repaired his spleen and his intestines. He has a couple broken ribs and his right leg is broken. We repaired his leg. During his brain surgery his brain began to swell and we had to leave the skull exposed to relieve the pressure. If the swelling goes down then I would like to go back in to finish the job."

"Will he be able to wake?" Alice asked.

"The first 48 hours is critical. He is in a respirator which is breathing for him. We had to induce the coma so that his brain can heal itself. "

"Can we see him?" I said while wiping my eyes.

"Right now only one a time. He needs to rest and a lot of people are going to be in out of his room. Just talk to him and let him know you are there."

The doctor squeezed my arm and told us what room they would be wheeling him in.

"Bella you should go see him first. I know he's scared you are not with him." Esme said and started to sob. I pulled her into my arms and we cried.

" Mrs. Cullen please follow me and I will take you to him." I followed to doctor to him room and I almost fainted what I saw.

Edward was lying on the bed with tubes running every where. The beeps of his heart monitor. His face was bruised with I can see his leg in a cast. His head was bandaged and his eyes were closed.

"You can sit with him. I like to think they know when we are here." A heavy set nurse said to me. She smiled at me and I sat next to him and careful lifted his hand afraid that I was going to cause more damage

I started to cry.

"Edward it's me Bella. I'm here baby. I here and I am so sorry for our stupid fight."

I leaned over and kissed his bandaged forehead.

"Please open your eyes baby. Please stay here with us. We need you. I can't make it without you. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you."

Just then the heart motor started beeping.

"Code blue code blue." The same nurse said and pushed a button.

A rush of people ran into his room with machines.

"What is happening?' I screamed.

"What's going on?" I screamed again and nobody answered me.

"Mrs. Cullen. You have to step out."

"I can't leave" I said crying.

Doctor Joseph walked back into the room and looked around the room and at me.

"He flat line. Give me the crash cart. Push one of Epi." Doctor Joseph said.

"Edward please." I screamed holding my hair.

"Get her out of here." The doctor yelled. And a nurse grabbed my arm to push me out of the room but I wouldn't budge.

"Start compressions." The doctor said and they started to pound on his chest.

"Come on Edward. Don't do this now." The doctor said.

"Ok give me the paddles. Charge 300." They handed the doctor the paddles and put a gel substance and he rubbed it together. He put it on Edward's chest.

"Ok Clear."

Everybody stopped touching Edward and the doctor pressed a button and his body jerked. I fell against the nurse who took me out of his room.

**I am sorry I have to leave it like this. Please review and add. Please read my other stories. The next door neighbor, Cupid's playlist, Troubled souls and One afternoon alone. Thanks for reading. Till next time. **


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. There I've said it. Enjoy everybody. **

**Epilogue**

"Bella, can you please bring out the potato salad?"

My mother-in-law's voice broke me out of my trance. I didn't realize that I was staring at the picture on my fridge. Staring back at me is my love Edward. He is smiling while holding Mason. This was taken when he was just a couple of weeks old. I wiped the tears that are streaking my face. It's been a year since the accident but it still feels like it just happened yesterday.

I stroked the picture. God I wish he was here right now holding me. Looking at me in my eyes telling me how beautiful I am. I miss him so much.

"Bella. Did you…"

I turned to look at Tanya coming into the kitchen. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on." She wrapped her arms around me and walked me over to the chair in the kitchen.

"Mom is going crazy. She's been calling you." She opened the fridge and pulled out the potato salad I have prepared this morning. I look at Tanya and I can't believe how much she's been there for me since the accident. I couldn't believe that in the beginning how much we hated each other. She really stepped up and she doesn't even know how much I appreciate everything she's done for me. I don't know what I would have done without her.

She looks at me and gives me a sympathetic smile. I smile back in return.

"Come on. Everybody is outside and we are going to have a good time. Don't worry."

She said as she wipes the tears off my face.

"I miss him Tanya." I said as I grab her wrist.

"I know you do hon. I know you do."

She pulls me into her arms and let me cry on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard but you will get through this day." She says while stroking my hair.

"Mama?"

I got off the chair and turned my back on my daughter so she wouldn't see me crying. Again. I wiped my tears and I turned to her and smiled. But the look in her eyes told me she wasn't fooled.

"Hi baby girl."

"Grandma is calling you."

"Tell her I'll be right there." She stood by the sliding door debating if she should leave.

"Go ahead." I pat her little butt and she runs off.

I threw my head back and sighed.

"You can do this." Tanya said and threw her arm around me for the second time.

"I got the potato salad." She shouted and was followed by claps and whoops. Eddie runs to me and I lift him up above my head and he starts to laugh. I put him down and he runs back to his game with Emmett and Jasper. I smile and I look at the rest of my family.

I see Alice sitting on the picnic table feeding her son Christopher. Jasper walks up to her and sits next to her and she smiles and gives him a kiss. I hear Rosalie yelling at Emmett. I smile and I see this big guy looking scared at his wife, his very pregnant wife. She finally became pregnant and all it took was a very romantic night and a bottle of wine. Even though she was told she couldn't have children. I guess they showed them. He grabs her arm like she is about to break and she just shrugs him off. I start to chuckle. I see my twins playing with their cousin Lizzie. That little spit fire. Just like her mother. At the grill is Tanya boyfriend of 6 months Joshua. He is perfect for her. He knows how to calm her down when she becomes crazy. And he just blended so well with this family.

She walks to him and kisses him on the lips before she stole a piece of steak and put it in her mouth. He tried to fight for it but he lost that battle. My dad pats him on the back and takes the tongs for him so he can continue with the grill. I walk to the blanket on the floor and picked up my youngest Mason who had started to cry. As I walk to the picnic table I notice that Melinda is fussing with my dad to be careful not to dirty his shirt. I can see the love my dad has for her. I see the tenderness that passes between them and I am so happy that my dad is not alone in Texas.

As I look at my family I can't help but to think of the stupid fight Edward and I had before his accident. It took me a long time to get over it. I had so much guilt inside me. I couldn't help but to think that it was my fault he had gotten into the accident. I know what he did was heroic but still maybe he was thinking about what I said to him. All he wanted was to have more children with him. He always told me he wanted a big family but I had to be selfish and only think about myself. I could have handled it better and just told him that we can talk more about it. I just told him no.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said to a worried Alice.

I smile and say, "What's taking so long for the food?"

"It's ready." My dad said as he put a big plate of meats on the able.

I call he kids for them to come to the table to eat as my family made plates for everybody. Mason walked to Melinda and she took his hand. My dad wasn't the only man that was under her spell. As we got settled into our seat with our plates overflowing with food, I decided I wanted to say something. I got up with my cup in my hand and cleared my throat.

I started to blush when all eyes were on me.

"This year has been very hard for me since Edward's accident. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't' there to help me through it. I just want to say thank you and that I love you all. I love you more than you can ever know.'

I can see the smiles on my family faces.

"We love you too." I turned to see who said that.

I couldn't believe he was standing before me. He looked like how I felt inside.

"Your home." I said and take a step closer.

"Daddy!" My twins yelled and ran to him. As he bent down to hug them he couldn't keep his eyes off me. Mason started to slowly walk to his father and it broke me heart. He hugged his younger son and stood up to close the distance between us.

"Hungry?" I said to him and tilted my head.

"Starved.' He responded while putting his hand on my cheek.

~~~~X~~~~

I walk into the bathroom and Edward is in the Jacuzzi tub with Mason. I could hear our son's excitement while splashing and giggling with his father. I sit on the toilet and watch them playing. As I watch them I see the little pink scar on his stomach from his surgery. That is all that is left from his accident. I roll my shoulders and I reach for Mason's towel.

"Alright little man it's time for you to get ready for bed."

He starts squirming in my arms because he doesn't want his game to end. As I finish getting Mason dressed and check in on the twins I go into my bedroom where Edward is getting dressed.

"The kids are all asleep." I said

I sit on the edge of the bed and I call Edward to me. He kneels in front of me and I lay my check to the top of his head.

Edward sighs and rubs my naked back under my robe.

"How was today?"

"It was bad." I say and he looks into my eyes.

"I know it's been hard but it will get easier."

"Do you have to travel? Couldn't you just say to Carlisle that you can't help him with the interviews?"

"I could but we both know that it's good practice for me and I get to meet other doctors from different hospitals. Plus medical school is going to start soon so I don't have to travel."

"I know you do but you not being here is just too much for me to handle."

"I can make it easy for you right now." Edward said while he undid my robe.

He laid me down on the bed and leaned over me. He opened up my robe to expose my body. I start to trace the outline of his body when I came across his puffed up scar. He knew that my body expression changed.

"You died." I said in a whisper.

"Right in front of me you died. I lost you. I don't want to lose you again. I don't ever want to feel that way ever again."

"I'm right here. I am right here. I am not going anywhere."

He slipped inside me.

"Can you feel me? Can you feel this?" He thrust inside me.

"I am not going anywhere. I love you Isabella and no matter what you and the kids are my home. It was killing you that I was gone, it was killing me too."

"I love you so much Edward." He started thrust his hips so slow that it was driving me so crazy.

Edward starts to nuzzle in my spot and my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Look what you've done to me. I am glowing all over." I said and he kisses me passionately. His thrust becomes deeper and faster. He drops his head and brings my nipple into his mouth and starts to suck.

"ummm you taste so good." He says and I arch my back off the bed. As his pounding gets deeper and harder I can feel my belly start to get warm.

"I am close. Come with me."

He lifts my legs higher and places his hands under my ass to angle me higher so he can go deeper than I've ever felt him. I jumped as he started to pound on my g-spot. I started to feel like I had to really pee. When he hit my spot the 5th time, I started to shake uncontrollably and I felt liquid squirt out of me. I couldn't believe what just happened. But I didn't want him to stop. I kept chanting shit over and over. Thank God Tanya decided to stay at her boyfriend's house. How could I explain why I was so loud? I started to feel Edward throb and I knew he spilled all he had inside me.

All you can hear in the room is our ragged breathing. We needed this release. We needed to be in each other arms. We needed to reassure each other how much we love each other. Edward lifts his head from my chest and starts to kiss his way up to my mouth.

"Wow." He says against my lips.

As quickly as he starts to kiss me he stopped and pulled back away from my face. He gave me one of his sneaky grins and said.

"I still want to have another baby." And he chuckled

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are relentless. Do you know that?"

"Yes." He said and kisses my bare shoulder.

I sighed and said.

"Well I do have one more week left on my birth control."

"Uh huh." He said and nozzle my neck.

"I forgot to take one today and I was supposed to double up tomorrow. I guess I can stop taking them and see what happens."

He pulled back and I can see the shock on his face.

"Are you telling me that we just made love and you can be pregnant right now?"

"If not now. I don't know about you but I always enjoy making love to you. And having another little girl that looks like you wouldn't be so bad."

Hi eyes soften. And he started to kiss me all over my face.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"You." Kiss my left cheek

"Are." Kiss right cheek

"the one." Kiss my chin

"I yearn for." He kisses my lips.

That night he made love to me again, this time so slow that I lasted the whole entire night into the morning.

**I hope you guys like this story. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Please read my other stories. Troubled Soul, Next door neighbor, and One afternoon alone. Thanks again for the love. **

thisAAs


End file.
